Demon Days
by xXTwistedPrincessXx
Summary: Shall we count the things wrong with my life? Well, I was attacked by a demon, which would scar anyone for life, and then discovered that I'm a lost witch. Now, I'm battling feelings for a gorgeous, irritating vampire who's in dire need of an ego check.
1. Danger lurks in the shadows

The streets of Chicago aren't exactly where you want to be at midnight. Hell with all the murderers, gangs, rapists and crack-heads probably roaming the dim alleyways it's a _really_ bad idea to be by yourself.

I had gone out shopping because Izzy's Birthday was coming up and I desperately needed to get her a present. Despite promising myself I would do it weeks before, I had, sadly, put it off till last minute. Of course after buying said present I had spotted a few people I knew at a club and joined in the fun. For a few more hours than I had to spare. And now I was hurrying back to my apartment in the middle of the night, freezing my butt off.

The streets were unusually empty tonight. Normally there were at least a few people strolling down the cracked pavement but there wasn't a soul in sight. The thought made me a little uneasy. I mean, at least if I can see the person I'll know if I have to defend myself. In this dead quiet my ears strained for even the slightest noise. If something so much as twitched I would probably flip out at this point.

At least I only had a couple of blocks to go and then I'd be in my nice, warm apartment with a cup of hot cocoa. Even thinking about it made me feel a little better. I smiled and quickened my pace. No point in straying and practically _begging_ for someone to take a shot at me.

As I got closer to home I thought I heard something from one of the alleys that began to my right. I jumped and stifled a shriek. Just keep moving, Tori. Maybe whoever or _whatever_ it is will ignore you. There was a rustling noise in the alley and the shadows almost seemed to take on a life of their own. Ok let's stay _away_ from that alley. My fingers tightened around the handle of my shopping bag and my feet eagerly picked up their pace.

"Viktoria…" A voice whispered.

The voice slid over my skin like oil and I shuddered at the menace in the voice. How the hell did it know my name? Oh god, this was creeping me out. I started to run but only go a few feet before my muscles locked up. I had absolutely no control over my body. I couldn't even bat an eyelash. Despite my frantic efforts no sound would come out of my throat. There was no possible way for me to even get a scream out. Something held my voice in until my body seemed like it might explode from tension.

"Wait. Don't run," it murmured. "Come over here." There was an underlying arrogance in the raspy voice, and something that just commanded you to _obey_.

Yes let's do that.. Simply listen to the creepy voice trying to lead you into the dark passage. I don't think so. But with a burning pain and a mental gasp-I'm sure I would have gasped for real if I could have actually pried apart my locked jaws-my legs were forced in the direction of the voice.

"I could offer you so much. So much _power_. Everything. Imagine the world at your feet," it continued.

Ok this was freaking me out even more if that was possible. I wanted a lot of things. Like a new car, a decent boyfriend and my art to get some recognition. But the freaking _world_? Uh no. Can't say its ever crossed my mind.

My body moved into the musty corridor as if a puppet controlled by strings. I can honestly say it was the worst thing I had ever felt. I liked being in control. So being pulled along like a toy, unable to move, had me screaming on the inside. My mind was panicking as it tried to form a logical explanation. None came to mind. When I saw the dark stains smeared on the walls I started to hyperventilate. My efforts to scream redoubled but I only succeeded in exhausting myself further.

"Come this way. You have so much power. Delicious power to consume," it hissed.

Unholy Hell, now I was scared out of my wits. I was terrified but I couldn't get my feet to stop moving. They continued in the direction of the voice. Then as I got farther in I noticed the objects at my feet. Bones. Gleaming white and unmistakably human. Most of them had what looked like _teeth marks_ in them. They lay strewn around the alley, cracked and broken as if someone had sucked out all the marrow.

I finally managed to shriek, horrified, and the spell over me broke. Out of the shadows lurched an abomination. Hunched over with crusty red skin and long claws protruding from its fingers. It was emaciated; I could count each one of the ribs that protruded grotesquely through stretched and rotting skin. But the worst part was the head. The eyes were bloodshot and demonic and the mouth that was gaping open had long jagged teeth meant for tearing. It smiled at me grotesquely and a sticky string of drool fell from its gleaming teeth to land with a splatter on the ground. A long, black tongue emerged to absently lick the spit from the corner of its maw.

"No, No Don't be frightened. Stay a while and play little morsel," it rasped.

I backed away, in horror. What was this…thing? Stuff like this shouldn't exist outside of horror stories! I lurched for the exit but my feet tangled in my haste and I crashed to the ground painfully. I looked back at the monster and noticed that it was taking its time. My hands were rubbed raw as I scooted backwards frantically until my back bumped painfully into the wall. It slowly dragged itself towards me grinning maniacally. It was enjoying this. Enjoying my helplessness. I turned around and leaped up to run but it lurched in front of me with impossible speed.

The thing grabbed me by the arm and I felt its razor sharp claws digging into my skin, drawing blood. Then it threw me into the wall where I collapsed. My breath was coming fast and I couldn't see any possible way out. How could I escape something like this?

It stood in front of me and leaned down to leer at me. Putrid breath hit me square in the face and I wrinkled my nose. A kind of suicidal recklessness came over me as I stared up at my imminent death. What was the point of cowering if the end result would be the same?

"You know there's this amazing new invention. It's called a _breath-mint_. Ever heard of one? No, I don't suppose you have. Well take my advice and use one so that next time you decide to eat someone you don't kill them with your nasty ass breath," I growled. The monster reared back, I doubt it had heard its prey say something like that before. And although the thing didn't seem too bright it at least understood when it was being insulted. Rage clouded up its ugly eyes.

"You're going to taste _delicious_. So much unused power. Say _goodnight_," it snarled. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the end. Well the end never came. Instead I heard a sickening thump and a wet squelch that surely meant someone had lost a body part. I _had_ seen horror movies before.

I opened my eyes hesitantly. What if there was something even worse there now? Wasn't that how it usually happened? But, the thing's head was lying on the ground a few feet from me. The stump attached to it body was steaming and I felt the urge to hurl. That tends to happen when you're that close to a bloody corpse.

There was a guy standing there with a silver knife, which was dripping purple blood. A really _gorgeous_ guy. I know that I had just nearly died but come on! What girl wouldn't notice that their rescuer looked like someone out of a romance book. You know the type. Absolutely, smoking _hot_ with the kind of eyes that made you want to _melt_. His midnight black hair hung over impossible silver eyes. He was probably about 21 like me. He was wearing all black and a leather jacket. Right now he was looking at the corpse in disgust.

"Demons are so annoying. No manners at all," he remarked. "And what are you staring at?"

Realizing my mouth was slightly agape, I shut it and shakily stood up. The guy wiped the knife on the thing and put it away. Well at least _he's_ not going to attack me…I hope.

"Thank you," I offered uncertainly. Who knows why he's here. Hell he could be a complete nut job for all I know. Though after the monster I would take this guy any day.

"Oh I didn't save you from the goodness of my cold, dead heart." He said amused. "But now the world is short one more disgusting demon _and_ I've got dinner right here." He said with a smile.

"What?" I asked and quickly backed up. See? Always trust your first instincts. And never trust a guy that looks like_ that_. I know their type. My ex boyfriend was their type. If it was possible the new guy grew even more amused at my confusion.

"What did you think I saved you for no apparent reason?" No I _thought_ maybe you just didn't want to see a defenseless girl _killed_.

"Get away from me!" I spat with venom. If he so much as _touched_ me. Well the result wouldn't be pretty. Everyone always underestimated me but I could kick _ass_ if I had to. Hopefully I wouldn't need to. My legs tensed to sprint for the exit. I had been on the track team in high school and I prayed that not all of my skills had deserted me. I would need them to escape. He ignored me.

"Now what exactly are you doing out here little witch?" he inquired. Wait _excuse me_? Did I hear correctly? Was that supposed to be an insult? Then one look at his face assured me he was serious. Alrighty _someone_ has a few screws lose, was my first thought. But after a pause I realized that if that monster had popped out of a bad fairytale and into my life then witches could exist too.

"I'm not a _witch,"_ I told him. "I mean I didn't even know stuff like this _existed_ until I was just _attacked_ by that thing!" My voice was getting louder and I was nearly reaching hysteria. The guy's eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

"So an untrained witch, with no idea of her heritage, all alone out here," he mused. "Well this is convenient. Witch blood is _so_ much sweeter."

I froze. Did he say _blood_? Please tell me he wasn't one of those psycho killers that got off on blood. Before I could even react I was pinned against the wall. He smiled at me and I watched as his canine teeth grew to fine points. Oh God no. Even worse. He was a _vampire_? Could my night get any worse?

"Now don't struggle dear," he murmured and bent down. I felt sharp fangs graze my throat. "Relax," he whispered soothingly. Now, I've never taken orders well. Just ask my parents. So I of course jabbed my heel into his foot and while I'm sure it didn't hurt him, he seemed surprised enough to loosen his grip. I broke free and ran.

The minute I turned back to the street though, he had me in his hold again. He was smiling still and his eyes gleamed with laughter. This is all a game to him, I realized. Like a cat with a mouse.

"I like you," he admitted with a smirk. "So I'm not going to kill you. It would be such a waste of power." Well isn't that a relief? I thought sarcastically. You've only scared me half to death. He smiled again as if hearing something that amused him. With fangs still extended it wasn't exactly reassuring. Albeit they weren't as terrifying as the demon's serrated teeth but these delicate tools looked _lethal._

He put a hand under my chin and tilted my head up. For a few seconds he examined my face as he traced my jawline with a finger. I knew he was observing my golden eyes. They were so exotic and different from other peoples' that I had gotten used to the stares. Now I could only curse my misfortune as they only brought extra attention from the vampire.

"Such a lovely color," he murmured softly and then tilted my head roughly to the side.I tried to break his hold but he was simply too strong. He bent down to my throat and I felt his cool breath before a sharp, burning sting. The pain faded and I lost any resistance I had up to that point. Pure ecstasy overwhelmed me and I collapsed into his arms. My eyes fluttered shut.

He had an arm around my waist to hold me up and the other hand was tangled in my hair to hold my head at the right angle. I could hear him drinking and I should have felt sick but I was too distracted by the sense of euphoria being induced. His mind pulled at mine trying to draw me deeper into the seductive void. How could a complete stranger be doing this to me? I tried to fight it but it was impossible. I heard myself moan and he finally pulled up his head.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked. As revolting as that seemed...I was. I was disgusted and fascinated by the crimson stain on his lips. He licked it off and just as I was about to break the spell he had over me he bent down again. I could feel myself growing weak. My heartbeat was racing and I felt faint. He drank until the edges of my vision turned black and I couldn't support myself any longer. Reluctantly he pulled away again with a sigh.

"Mmmm so sweet," he taunted. "Well love, I'll be seeing you," he promised. Then he handed me the bag with Izzy's gift. I thought I had left it out on the street. My fingers curled around the handle automatically but jerked away when I felt the brush of his fingers on mine. With a groan I leaned back against the wall behind me. As much as I wanted to figure out that little puzzle and get as far away as possible from this place I didn't feel so well. Hollow and empty. Considering I had just had a vampire forcibly pull the blood from my arteries. it was probably to be expected. With a chuckle he watched me try to get a grasp on my thoughts. Well screw you.

"By the way, you might want to get your family tree checked little witch," he suggested. He leaned forward and gave me a hard kiss that left me breathless and then he disappeared.

I slumped against the wall stunned. What the hell just happened? I raised a hand to my still tingling lips. I sighed.

I could _really_ use that hot cocoa now.

* * *

**A/N: So I really would appreciate it if you took a minute out of your time to review! I need some help here and I want to know how I'm doing so far.**


	2. I Hate everything about you

I stumbled groggily into my apartment and collapsed onto the comforting couch. The coarse fabric scratched my cheek as I lay down my head and yet it felt like the softest velvet to my tired body. I swear I don't think that I had ever been so happy to see the familiar red, worn out piece of furniture. This thing had been through a lot with me. I would even take being hungover and lying painfully across the cushions than the ordeal I had just been through. Actually, I was glad that I hadn't had much to drink at the club or I would be dealing with _both_ tomorrow morning.

Now my thoughts drifted back to my eye-opening experience. Really I could barely process what had just happened. I mean Demons? Vampires? Witches? It was just all too much. I couldn't even tell Izzy. She'd think I was crazy! Hell,_ I_ thought I was crazy. Maybe I should check myself into the loony bin for vivid hallucinations? As sad as it was...that would make me feel better. Or Maybe all of this was an elaborate and cruel nightmare? As much as I hated it when a book ended like that I wouldn't mind waking up right now.

Lying on my stomach, gazing at the red fabric, my mind turned to another red substance. One that had so casually been taken from me. Again I had the urge to be sick as the image of blood being drawn out of my veins caused an unpleasant shiver to creep along my spine. I scrambled off the couch, nearly falling onto the carpet. I rubbed my arms to rid myself of the feeling and glanced around for a on cue the phone rang and the caller ID said Isabella Griffin. I reached over and picked up.

"Hey Iz," I supplied wearily.

"Hi Tori! Hey, you don't sound very good. What's wrong?" Truth or lie?

"It's nothing Iz, I'm just really tired that's all." Lie it is. She wouldn't believe me anyway. "Hey listen, can I call you back tomorrow morning? I'm a little out of it today," I told her. Understatement of the century...

"Of course you can! I'm sorry Tori! I hope you feel better soon! But hey, we're still on for the movie tomorrow right? Cause Zoe is really looking forward to it."

I considered. After being attacked _twice_ and with the vampire's promise of seeing me again something so normal seemed almost wrong. But it might do me good to see my friends.

"Alright Iz, I'll see you there."

"Great!" she exclaimed. "We'll have a blast! Bye Tori."

"Bye." I hung up and placed the phone down on the counter top. Wincing, I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I pulled my hair away from my neck and looked in the mirror.

Right on the carotid artery that ran down my throat were two punctures. They were already partially healed but still very sore. When I brushed my fingers along them a shadow of the pleasure and pain from when he bit me flashed through my body. I jerked my hand away and shuddered. Something like _this _shouldn't make anyone feel like _that._

I pulled my hair back down, not wanting to see any reminder of the night, and went back out to the kitchen. Hell, I needed a drink. I grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass, fully intent on forgetting tonight's disastrous outing. I poured the wine and raised it to my lips.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you," a silky and familiar voice warned.

In my shock I dropped the glass, which promptly shattered all over the tile floor, and spun around. The vampire was lounging against my wall looking nonchalant and slightly bored. Any shock I might have felt was overwhelmed by my outrage.

"Get out of my apartment," I growled.

He raised an eyebrow. "I was just checking to see if you got home alright, little witch." He told me.

"Why should you care? You're the one who bit me! And stop _calling_ me that! I'm not a witch!" I snapped.

He looked even more amused and shrugged. "Blood doesn't lie little witch. And I _don't_ care. I just think you're interesting. Plus, if you had adequate training you could easily be one of the strongest witches in history. Wouldn't want that to go to waste." He drawled. What was it with supernaturals and power?

"Not to mention you should be gad I'm here. It wouldn't have been advisable for you to drink after that amount of blood loss. You need to get your blood sugar back up. Not drown your sorrows in alcohol." I nearly growled in fury. Who was he to come into _my_ apartment, after _biting _me and then tell me what to do?

"And whose fault is that? You could have left me alone, leech! And I _still_ want you to leave me alone! I don't care about power! I just want you gone," I stated. His eyes went dark with anger, the color of a quarter instaed of quicksilver.

"Don't be stupid. That power is like a beacon to all supernatural creatures out there. And half of them want to make you a snack," he warned.

"Like you? Quite frankly, I don't appreciate being used as a juice box. People tend to get a little pissed when that happens to them. Strange right? I mean who _wouldn't_ want to be munched on and then tossed away like trash? Next time I'll even wear a sign that says 'eat me' so it'll be easier for you to spot me. Would that be more _convenient_, your highness?" I asked angrily. Each snide word was simply dripping with sarcasm and I forgot for a minute that he could drain me without blinking. His eyes glinted. I had gone too far. With a rush I was pinned to the wall yet again. This was becoming a familiar position lately…

"I assure you there are much worse things then _me_ out there who would love to devour this power of yours," he whispered into my ear. "And yet you couldn't stop me from draining you dry if I really wanted to. I guarantee something will be munching on your bones within a week if you don't want my help. Good luck."

With that he released me and stepped back. At that moment an uncontrollable rage swept over me. That was the last. Freaking. Straw. The anger seemed to burst through like a dam giving way before a torrent of water. Concentrated heat flowed through my body until it simply exited all at once and I saw the vampire thrown across the room into the wall.

His body slammed into the plaster full force and left a gaping crack in my _newly painted_ walls. He fell to the ground with a muffled thump on account of the carpet. It probably saved him a great deal of pain. Even so he had to place a hand on the wall behind him to stand up. The vampire rolled his shoulders and neck and I winced. The audible cracks carried across the room to my ears as bones jumped back into position. He had an expression of disbelief painted on his face as if he didn't think anyone had the nerve to cause him pain. Cocky bastard.

Then what I had done hit me full force. What the hell? How had I…?

He stood up, the shocked expression gone. He shook his head slowly.

"Power but no training…like I said, you won't last a week." Then he disappeared into the shadows again.

I growled in frustration and turned around to clean up the shards of glass scattered across the tile. Then I dug around in the fridge for something edible. Ten minutes later I was sitting with a steaming bowl of ravioli and a glass of apple juice in front of the TV. He might be a pompous, arrogant jerk but he probably knew best in this case.

And then I realized that even after all this I still didn't know his name.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Wayyyyy too short. I promise the other chapters will be longer :)**

**R&R!**


	3. The day the world turned upside down

When I woke up the next morning I felt almost normal again. The eyes that stared back at me in the mirror were weary with heavy shadows under them. My face was deathly pale and the skin was tightly drawn over my bones. In other words I looked like complete crap. However the marks from last night's ordeal were almost healed. You could still see where he had bitten me but the punctures were nearly gone. I shuffled over to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal and then glanced at the clock.

I had a couple hours before I had to meet Zoe and Izzy so after I showered and changed I sat down on my bed to draw. I absolutely _loved_ to draw. It was just so relaxing and helped me when I was stressed. My whole apartment was one work of art after the other. My paintings covered the walls throughout the entire space. The unfinished ones were haphazardly scattered around my room so that it resembled more of a yard sale than an actual bedroom. The paintings were fun to bring to life but they were more for a profit than the drawings I did in my sketchbook.

My sketchbook was my life. My private safe haven where I could convey my feelings onto paper. It was for my eyes only. Whenever I was happy, angry or sad you would notice the pattern if you looked closely at my sketches. They reflected the mood I was in.

And although that vampire had gotten on my nerves with his cocky attitude, I couldn't stop thinking that he _was_ gorgeous. So I flipped to a clean page in my sketchbook and attempted a portrait.

All the small details were important. The way his black hair almost covered one of his impossible silver eyes. The amused look in his gaze. The cynical arch of his eyebrows and the arrogant and sensual curve to his lips. There was a predatory air that surrounded him. You really couldn't mistake him for a human once you knew the truth.

I flipped the page and started to draw another picture of him. This time with that flashing smile. The one that could literally make your heart stop. I made his canine teeth curve to delicate points. Beautiful but deadly. There was a crimson stain on his lips, which only seemed to make him seem more sinfully seductive. I remembered seeing my blood on those lips last night but i couldn't bring myself to be disgusted.

I sighed and closed my book. Why is it, that when I finally meet a really hot guy he's not even _human_? I don't think most girls have to worry about _that_. It was just my luck. Half of me wanted him to stay away and half of me wanted him to come back.

I looked at the clock and saw that I was supposed to meet Izzy and Zoe in 30 minutes. Oh hell, I lost track of time! I jumped off the bed and ran for the door. Before I ran out I grabbed a scarf to wrap around my neck. Better safe then sorry. I mean how was I supposed to explain the two _holes _in my neck?

The movie theater wasn't far, only about 10 minutes walk through the city. When I got there I saw Izzy and Zoe waiting for me. Izzy smiled and waved.

"Hey Tori," Zoe called.

All three of us were completely different. I had long wavy chocolate brown hair and exotic golden eyes that always got stares. I didn't really enjoy the extra attention like Izzy would. It wasn't because she was shallow, she was just an extreme social butterfly. I was pale because I didn't get much sun. Normally I was at my apartment writing or drawing.

Isabella Griffin had shoulder length golden hair and baby blue eyes. There was a speckling of freckles across her nose. She was very tall and was going into a career in modeling. She was extremely sweet and I've never met anyone who didn't like her.

Zoe Harper had a head of black curls and exotic garnet colored eyes. She was fierce and loyal to her friends and wasn't afraid to stand up for what she thought. She'd made a lot of enemies that way. She was a wonderful person to have on your side.

"So what movie are we seeing?" I asked.

It turned out that I wanted to see an action movie, Izzy wanted to see a comedy, and Zoe a horror movie. I was strongly against the last one considering last night. So we settled on a good old-fashioned chick flick. Coming out of the movie we were all giggling. It was great to be able to keep my mind off of supernatural things and just hang with my friends.

As I was walking back I couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching me. I hurried on ahead because the last time I felt like that I almost became something's dinner. Don't need a repeat of _that_ experience.

I opened the door to my apartment and gaped. Everything was _ruined._ There wasn't anything left un-damaged. The window was wide open so that's how whoever did this was must have gotten in. The carpet was ripped up, the furniture smashed and my kitchen destroyed. The TV had a huge hole through it. And _my paintings_. I let out a sob as I saw that special attention had been payed to them. The canvases were completely obliterated. Occasionally I would spot an array of color that would determine which of my precious works had been ripped to shreds. Every time I walked into a room a new level of devastation was revealed. Whoever the bastard was that did this would _pay_.

My bedroom was by far the worst. Nothing was left untouched. Oh god, my sketchbook! I reached between my mattress, which was now shredded, and my hand touched a flat square. I sighed and pulled it out. At least this hadn't been harmed.

That's when I looked up and saw the walls. They were covered in _claw marks_. Deep gouges drawn across the plaster. The paint was peeling at the edges and the cuts were a few inches deep. _Oh no. Not again. _I spun around. I needed to get out of here _now._ I ran out of the bedroom frantically.

As soon as I could get through the doorway and into the living room something hurtled out from the kitchen to block the door. You'd think that after being attacked by a demon already I'd be able to at least not freak out. But this was a whole new level of strange.

The demon was covered in black scales and was standing on four legs. A reptilian tail stuck out the back. It was currently twitching back and forth in anticipation. Some of the scales were rotting off and the claws on this demon were even deadlier looking then the one from last night. It had a snake's head coming off of a long neck. The thing hissed at me and bared fangs.

Then there was a wet squelch behind me and I turned around slowly. A slimy, blue-skinned thing was grinning at me. Its body was rotting away and it was missing an eye. The other one rolled wildly around in it's socket as it looked at me. I noticed slits that looked like gills on the side of it's neck. The light glistened off of the water dripping from it's skin.

"Well look at this," it gurgled. The thing sounded like it was underwater. "Fresh meat," it continued. The snake thing nodded.

"We could feel the powerrr from the other ssside of the cccity…Ssso much tasssty power," It hissed. And now I was having a vague sense of Déjà vu. Why did everyone want to _eat_ me? Did I really look that appetizing? In any other case I would be flattered.

I shifted on my feet. There had to be some way out of this. Oh come on witchy powers help me out here..…of course nothing happened. Why didn't anything ever go right? I was starting to get really pissed off. I clenched and unclenched my fists. _What the Hell? What did I do to deserve this?_ I seethed. The anger was welling up in my and it suddenly just burst out of me. Imagine a soda that's been shaken so much that it's just a time bomb waiting to happen. Just like last night. The black demon's slit nostrils flared and it turned around with an inhuman screech. It bat furious;y at its tail which had caught on _fire._

Damn, now _this_ was more like it. It started to consume the rest of him and he screeched in pain. As the thing erupted in a fiery inferno and stumbled back I saw the scales melting and falling off. I guess he wasn't fire-proof... After a few minutes it resembled something like a melted candle. _Ew. _Then it crumbled to a pile of black ash_._

It was pretty impressive if I do say so myself.

I ran to the door but the other demon flicked a finger and it locked. I tried the door anyway but wasn't surprised when it didn't budge. I turned around to face him.

"Ah well more for me…" it burbled. Whatever had come over me was gone. I felt drained like I had just run a marathon. I collapsed back against the door, panting and trying to calm myself. Maybe I could get to a knife in the kitchen? Anything was worth a shot. With my last jolt of energy I darted for the kitchen.

He flicked a hand again and water shot out from the sink to curl around me and pull me against the counter. I struggled to get free but have you ever tried to pull _water_ off you? It's kind of _impossible_. The demon slowly started moving towards me. Now he was so close that I could smell his dank breath. It smelled like the mixture of brine, salt, and fish that you could find on a wharf. What was it with demons and bad breath? I mean how did they procreate? I don't know in what world foul breath would be a turn on. I wrinkled my nose and turned away; waiting for it to do something.

Then a flash of silver came and lopped off its head. The rest of the body twitched a bit before going still. Then this one also crumbled to ash. Soggy ash, but still ash. The vampire stepped forward.

"Decapitation is the easiest way to dispatch demons," he told me calmly. He grinned "Although burning them to a crisp also works. Crude, but effective," he noted.

"You were watching that whole time and didn't even bother to help till now?" I demanded angrily. He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want my help?" he inquired. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Please don't do that. It's far too tempting," he informed me. I glared at him.

"If you even _think_ of biting me again…" I warned. He shook his head.

"Oh don't worry darling I'll behave. But I won't lie...you were _delicious,_" he said with a wicked grin.

"As soon as I learn how, I'm blasting you straight to hell," I spat. He smiled with good humour.

"Fair enough, Sweetheart." I growled but bit my tongue to stop the scathing comment that threatened to escape.

"We need to get you out of here and to the witches," he determined. What? No. No no no no _no_. I wasn't to go anywhere with _him_. His jaw set in determination and I had a feeling it would be difficult to win this argument.

"I _will_ kidnap you if i have to," he informed me gravely. He was dead serious; no pun intended. I stared him down for a few seconds, then nodded grudgingly. At this rate I think it was my only choice.

"Let me see if I can salvage anything," I muttered. I turned on my heels and stalked angrily over to my bedroom. I swear he was smirking as i left.

I went to my closet, grabbed the clothes that weren't shredded to a pulp and stuffed them into a bag. I packed a toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, etc. and then finally my sketchbook. No way was i leaving it behind.

When i walked back out to the living room the vampire was holding another bag, looking bored. He tossed it at me and i fumbled but managed to catch it.

"I grabbed some snacks for you. We won't have time to stop somewhere for you to eat so you'll have to wait for morning. I want to put as much distance between this city and us as we can," he told me. "Big cities like this have a lot of supernatural creatures. You'll be safer on the road."

I nodded and made a note to stay away from big cities from now on. I could live on a desert island and weave plant fibers for clothes, I thought sarcastically. Coconuts for food and a little hut to live in. At least I'd get a decent tan. I looked at the vampire.

"What the hell am i supposed to tell the police? My friends?" I demanded.

"You won't," he said impatiently. "We're leaving _now."_ My protest died on my lips as he simply turned around and walked out the door. Oh this was going to be a _long _trip.

I walked out with him and we made our way down to the street. A Black Ferrari sat parked in the street and I gaped.

You have _got _to be kidding me.

He grinned back at me. "When you've been around as long as I have you tend to accumulate a lot of money," he stated. I shook my head.

"You know we aren't exactly going to be very inconspicuous," I pointed out.

He shrugged "And? If anything gets in our way we'll send it straight to hell."

I smiled. My sentiments exactly.

We drove for about an hour in tense silence. What was our topic of conversation supposed to be? Hey, eat any good people lately? So, how do you kill a vampire? Because I'm having the slightest urge to stake you. Or even better. Do you normally kidnap girls in your spare time?

When I was little my mom used to be able to trick me into a round of 'the silent game'. She would be proud. This was the farthest I had ever made it. I checked the clock and saw that it was 6:30. As my stomach a complaint i saw the vampire crack a grin.

"Survive on snacks for now. We're going to drive another hour and then stop at a motel for the night. We can go out and get some real food for breakfast." I take it he meant get _me_ some real food. Cause i wasn't planning on making a donation again.

I rummaged around the bag and pulled out a bag of chips. The silence cam back and was only broken by the obnoxious sound of me crunching on delicious trans fats. After I had demolished the bag of chips I still wanted some answers. If he had thought some bribery in the form of junk food was enough to keep me quiet he was horribly wrong.

"And where are we going after that?" I asked impatiently.

"I told you. I'm taking you to the witches. I'll explain more when we stop. For now you should get some sleep," he offered.

"I'm not tired," I protested. Which was actually a complete lie. He sighed and looked as if something was paining him. _Good. _I hope I was giving him a headache. Could vampires get headaches? I stored the question away for later. All of a sudden i started to feel really sleepy. My eyelids started to droop and i was fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Aren't you a bit tired?" he asked. I tried to form a coherent thought as i struggled to stay awake. He was doing this!

"No..." I argued.

"Maybe just a short nap," he continued soothingly. Oh come on this wasn't fair.

"I _will_ get you back for this..." I trailed off with a yawn. Before the black wave of sleep overcame me i had the strength to ask one question. "Can't you at least tell me your name?" There was a short pause.

"I've gone by a lot of names." Another cryptic answer. would it kill him to be straight for once? He smiled and i knew he had said that to annoy me. "My name's Kayne." And that was the last i heard before i lost consciousness.

**A/N: so you have a name!**

**plz tell me what you think so far :)**


	4. Don't stop running, Don't turn around

"Rise and shine sweetheart," a falsely sweet voice called, dragging me out of dreamworld. We had pulled up to a nicer looking motel and Kayne looked at me amused. Considering he found everything amusing in some twisted way you should just assume he always looks that way.

"I'm _not_ forgiving you for that," I informed him. Not that I hadn't appreciated the sleep. But one fast way to piss me off was to not let me make my own decisions. If I want to be stubborn and deny myself much needed rest then he better damn let me. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on."

I hauled myself out of the car reluctantly, nearly tripping over the edge of the car. Despite having slept about 2 hours, judging by my watch, I still felt exhausted. Kayne went on ahead inside so I grabbed my bags and followed him in. When I walked in he was already obviously flirting with the woman at the counter and I couldn't completely smother the pang of jealousy in my chest. I don't care. He's irritating, stubborn, cocky, _hot…_

The woman giggled sickeningly and fixed her shirt so that it revealed more, not that it did much to cover her anyway. She flipped her her over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes. And as for the amount of makeup she had on...well it looked like she had gotten gangbanged by a bunch of crayons.

She handed him a key with another giggle and he flashed that smile at her before walking in the direction of the room. Though as I followed him I think I heard a disgusted snort escape his mouth. The lady glared death at me as I walked by and I glared right back. Sorry honey, I'm not even with him and I doubt he wants a blonde bimbo like you. I tiredly dragged my feet into the room, which had two beds and a small bathroom. Kayne was lounging lazily on the bed by the window and I sat down on the other. Alright, time for some answers.

"Ok _Kayne_, start talking," I ordered. He raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for me to ask something more specific. I sighed. I tended to do that a lot around him. "Fine, let's start with why the hell all these demons have decided to start attacking me _now._ I mean obviously I've been a witch my whole life." Kayne shrugged.

"Sorry but I honestly have no clue about that one. _I'm _not a witch. I can only guess that something triggered your powers and then all of the demons in Chicago could sense it. Generally witches come of magical age around thirteen. Your abilities just showed later. The problem is that while young witches are taught to shield themselves as soon as their powers manifest you had no clue about your heritage."

"Well then explain where exactly we're going," I tried. If I'm being kidnapped I at least deserve to know where I'm being taken. Kayne leaned back onto his pillow with a luxurious stretch. His movements were always graceful but at the same time had a careless quality to them. He reminded me of a cat sometimes in the way he moved and acted. Despite his lazy demeanor though, I had no doubt that he was all lean muscle underneath his black shirt. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Go _away_. Anyone that crushed on him would have to disembowel themselves with a bamboo letter opener.

"Vampires like me can use the shadows to move around. You can get places faster and even phase between dimensions if you're powerful enough. But since you're not a vampire we can't get to the witches that way. There are also a kind of common grounds for supernaturals in certain places where portals open to our dimension but there aren't many in America. So our only option is to go to a friend of mine, a witch, so he can open up a portal for us to get through," he explained.

"You have friends?" I asked spitefully and snickered. Kayne looked annoyed now. Oops my bad I thought, laughing. Anyway that was a lot of information to take in. "So what exactly is this dimension for supernaturals?" I asked.

"There are three dimensions. The one for humans, the one for all kinds of supernaturals, which is split by the major races, and the dimension for demons. We try to keep them there but a lot slip through into the human dimension." Interesting. Let's stay away from the third dimension then.

"What kinds of supernaturals are there?" I wondered. I knew of Vampires, witches and demons but what else was out there that I didn't know about? He crossed his legs in front of him.

"All kinds. There are vampires, witches werewolves, demons, Fae, Succubus, Shapeshifters, Banshees, Ghouls, wendigo, kelpies, Goblins, striga-" I cut him off.

"Ok, ok I get it! There are a lot of mean nasty things that go bump in the night," I exclaimed exasperated. I didn't ask for the whole damn dictionary. Kayne grinned.

"The supernatural dimension is ruled by the vampires, witches, shapeshifters, fae and werewolves. All the other species are minor players and pretty rare."

"So is there any truth behind the vampire myths?" I asked. "Like let's see...obviously sunlight didn't affect you."

"We're naturally nocturnal so it's just slightly irritating. We've had to adapt to human schedule. But we only need a few hours of sleep so it's not so bad. And before you ask I sleep in a bed thank you. I don't turn into a bat, crosses and holy water don't affect me, and I can roll in garlic as long as I don't mind losing friends. By the way if you ask me if I sparkle I'll kill you on the spot," he informed me. I bit my lip. Damn it. I had been looking forward to the reaction I would have gotten if I had mentioned Twilight. Because I wasn't a crazed fangirl, I was _not_ disappointed that Twilight had it all wrong. Iz had tried to get me to read them and I had ended up cracking up and rolling around in my bed.

But sparkling aside, there goes half of my vampire knowledge out the window. I'd already established that he drank blood the hard way so I wasn't about to ask him _that_. "What about wooden stakes? Or a well placed pencil?" Kayne laughed.

"Thinking of getting rid of me so soon?" he asked with that blinding smile. Obviously avoiding the question. I'd take that as a yes then.

"So what _can_ you do?" I asked.

"I explained phasing. Basically we're stronger and faster than most of the other races. We've got better senses than humans. We're telepathic so we can get into peoples heads. Plant suggestions, influence them, and…" he stopped to smile wickedly. "Read their minds." Oh God. Had he heard everything I'd been thinking during every conversation we'd had? I took his answering grin as a yes. I flushed, which made him grin even harder. I think I might die of mortification before we actually get to his friends house.

"I _told_ you not to do that. It's not wise to tempt a hungry vampire." Now I lay down and turned my head into the pillow and screamed in frustration. Why was he so damn _annoying? _Uneasily I decided that if Kayne admitted to being hungry then I shouldn't provoke him.

I swung off the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the night. When I came out Kayne was still elegantly draped across the bed with his eyes closed. He looked…peaceful…when he did that. There wasn't a trace of the arrogance I had gotten used to. I smiled looking at him. "I know I'm gorgeous but it's rude to stare," he reprimanded without opening his eyes. Peaceful moment shattered, I threw a pillow at him. As he exclaimed 'Hey!' indignantly I hopped in bed and closed my eyes.

Some time later I woke in the middle of the night. There was a flash of panic as I looked over to see that Kayne was missing. The door to our room was open a crack so I walked over and quietly pushed it open. I wish I hadn't. I mean he had to eat _sometime._

Kayne was with the woman from before and it almost looked like they were making out. But even from here I could tell that he had his mouth at her throat. He was holding on to her but it looked less like a lover's embrace and more like a snake with a mouse in its coils. The woman had her eyes closed and although she seemed dazed it wasn't anything like the ecstasy I had felt when he had drank from me.

Kayne lifted his head and licked his lips. He released the woman with an indifferent look. When he spoke it seemed to be layered with power. The voice commanded attention and she was gazing into his eyes. "You don't remember anything of course. I was never here and this didn't happen," he drawled, sounding bored.

Quickly I backed up into the room and hopped back in bed. I closed my eyes trying to rid the image of him drinking_ blood_. I mean it was a different thing to know it and see it. When he had attacked me I hadn't really had a good view of what he was doing.

I barely noticed when he came back in. His footsteps were cat-quiet and he moved with an effortless grace. Abruptly I closed my eyes before he could notice and made my mind blank. Within moments I was asleep again.

The next morning although Kayne didn't bring it up I think he knew I was watching him last night. Since he didn't mention it I sure wouldn't. The only signs were the glances he shot me when he thought I wasn't looking and how tense he was. A coiled spring ready to shoot apart. On our way out of the motel the woman at the desk gave him a big smile. He merely nodded in acknowledgment and walked out the door. She was nothing better than a meal to him. I wondered what he actually thought of me…I hoped I was at least a little better than an entrée.

I announced that I was starving so we stopped at a little breakfast place in the next town. I ordered a Belgium waffle with the works. Whipped cream, strawberries, blueberries and of course syrup. You can't have a waffle without syrup. According to Izzy agave nectar was better and healthier but I didn't agree. I wasn't putting _cactus_ on my waffles.

I was surprised when Kayne ordered French toast and orange juice. He looked at me. "What? Just because I don't _have _to eat doesn't mean I _can't._" He had a point I supposed.

After breakfast we were back on the road. "How much longer to your friends house?" I asked impatiently. I felt like I was going to crawl out of my skin.

"Only a few hours," Kayne replied with a straight face, the corner of his mouth threatening to twitch into a smile. I hit my head against the back of the seat with a muffled thump. I was going to _die_.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity we pulled up at a house right outside a small town called Akron. The sun had just sunk below the horizon, turning the sky a dull gray. The building was up on a hill overlooking the town. We both hopped out and walked up to the door. Kayne rang the bell and footsteps headed towards us. Here we go...

A friendly, ordinary looking guy opened the door. I'm not actually quite sure what I expected. Some hunched over hermit mumbling voodoo? An absentminded old wizard holding a staff like Gandalf? Some other movie cliche? However this guy was completely normal looking, with mouse brown hair and dark green eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, looking a bit disheveled as if he had just woken up from a nap, and wearing a grin. It widened when he spotted Kayne.

"Kayne! How long's it been?" he asked with catching enthusiasm.

Kayne looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think it was 1863...in Italy..." he mused.

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. I understood that they were immortal but when you said something like that...

The new guy shook his head. "Well I'm glad to see you again." His eyes drifted over to me and he cast a suspicious glance at Kayne.

"Who's this?" The way he was looking at Kayne it was obvious he knew how he was with women. Kayne rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Why do you always assume I'm doing something wrong? You really have no faith in me... Tori here has half the demons in the known worlds after her," he explained. The guy's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm Martin," he told me and held out his hand. I grasped it and he shook mine warmly.

"Tori," I offered uncertainly. Martin gestured inside.

"Well come on in then! I think you have quite a story to tell me."

He turned around and walked back through the door way. I followed him through and he turned a left into a cluttered living room. It was comprised of Dark, hardwood floors, two brown leather armchairs and an equally comfortable looking couch that all faced a stone fireplace. The thing that really caught you though, was the fact that the room obviously doubled as a library. Every square centimeter of wall space was taken up by bookshelves overflowing with their contents. A few novels lay scattered across a small table, surrounding a white lampshade. Definitely an avid bibliophile. Martin walked over to the lamp and pulled on the cord to illuminate the room with a dim glow.

"I'm sorry about the mess," he apologized. "I don't get that many visitors," he admitted. When he gestured to one of the chairs I sat down hesitantly. The leather cushion was just as comfortable as it looked, a welcome relief after the long car trip. Kayne strolled over to sink into the other one while Martin sat down in the couch and fixed his steady gaze on me.

With a deep breath to prepare myself I began to revisit the last few days. I had to pause a few times to gather myself and my voice cracked when I talked about leaving everything behind but I swallowed past the lump in my throat and managed to get through the tale. When I was finished Martin sat with his elbows propped on his knees and his head resting on his laced together fingers.

"Hmmm. Well your last couple of days have been interesting to say the least," he said matter-of-fact, but not entirely unsympathetic. I got the feeling that he dealt with facts more than people. He glanced over to where Kayne had been sitting but the vampire was nowhere to be seen. Martin shrugged and turned back to me.

"Well you should get a good night's sleep. We can get better acquainted tomorrow morning and then I'll open up a portal, " he promised. "There's a guest bedroom upstairs. Second door on the left. And don't you worry about any demons showing up. One of my specialties are wards and there's no way something is getting within ten miles of this town." Reassured I gave a small smile and a grateful thank you before heading upstairs and letting my exhaustion finally overwhelm me.

* * *

**A/N: So a lot happened in this chapter. **

**You got a bit of a background to the story and there's more coming soon.**

**Anyhoo reviews give me the inspiration to write so why don't you click the little blue(or purple) button down there! :)**


	5. A world I never knew

I woke up to the sun streaming through the windows. I yawned and stretched then looked over at the clock. It read 10:00. I hopped out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. On my way I traced the elaborately carved banister that led downstairs. Martin's house was really nice. Homey. The wood paneled walls made it seem almost like the cabin I had stayed in every winter when I was little. Every year my family had taken the time to go skiing at a resort in Montana. It was one of my best childhood memories. And the paintings hat adorned the walls made me even more comfortable. If someone appreciated art then they were automatically a good person in my book. When I reached the kitchen Martin was sitting with a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Must...have…caffeine…" I announced and walked over to pour myself a cup. Martin smiled at me and gestured at the seat next to him. "Kayne still sleeping?" I inquired as I plopped down in the chair.

"Well he's not exactly a morning person…" Martin offered. Yeah with the whole vampire thing and all. I smiled and drank some of my coffee. Mmmm I was in _heaven_. This was _just_ what I needed. Martin was trying not to smile at the expression on my face. Hey _he_ wasn't attacked by demons and then deprived of a decent cup of coffee for 2 days. I needed my caffeine in order to function like a normal person. Kayne had filled in some of the gaps about the supernatural's dimension but I was still curious.

"So can you tell me a bit more about where I'm going?" I asked. Martin looked thoughtful.

"Alright well Kayne probably told you that the Vampires, witches, werewolves, Fae and Shapeshifters divided the dimension between themselves. The other supernaturals are pretty rare and just wander around." I nodded. Got that part of Supernatural 101.

"Well there's a kind of animosity between the races. They're always fighting or arguing about something. Each of them thinks they're superior to the others, which just causes a whole bunch of problems,"he explained. Great just what I needed. A bunch of high and mighty immortals with snotty personalities.

"Not all of us are like that," he amended. "The newer generations are completely fine with each other. It's just some of the eldest, the leaders and their friends, that can't let go of the old prejudices. We've tried to solve it but they're just too stubborn."

"Haven't you been able to do _anything_? I mean haven't you had centuries to try?" I asked exasperated. He shook his head.

"The only thing we've managed to do is to build a city, called Fairhaven, that belongs to all the immortals. It's the largest city in our dimension and it's right where the territories of all the supernaturals meet." He smiled. "I think you would have a great time there. You should ask someone to take you later." A huge city, probably full of shops and clubs and fun things to do? Of course I'd get someone to take me! For one thing I desperately needed new clothes since the demon shredded most of mine.

"There are a bunch of witch families right? So who am I going to go to?" I asked.

He had that thoughtful look on again. "There are a lot of minor covens but judging from the power you have I'm guessing you'll belong to one of the four major covens." I raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to elaborate. If there was one thing I had learned while staying here it was that Martin was nice but completely scatterbrained. "Oh, um right. The four major covens that help rule the witches are the Abbotts, the Rosethornes, the Greenes, and the Cohens. Really the Rosethornes are the ones in charge."

"Ok but none of this is helping me figure out where _I_ have to go," I said tiredly. Martin gave an abashed smile.

"Sorry, anyway when you go through the portal a symbol will appear on your palm. It'll be in the shape of the coven's symbol that you belong to. Normally witches are born with it but there are always exceptions with the ones that aren't born on their world. It's pretty much like a tattoo." I'd always wanted a tattoo but I couldn't _wait_ to see how my parents would react.

Ok well that was much better. We sat in silence for a while before something crossed my mind. Martin knew Kayne well enough. I wanted to know why exactly he was helping me. I mean what was in it for him? He could have just left me to be eaten….twice. "Martin, why _is_ Kayne bothering to help me? Why should he care?"

Martin gave a little smile. He looked really amused. "Because he likes you. Whether he shows it or not. Kayne barely ever likes people. Doesn't even tolerate them except for lunch or…entertainment. There's something about you that's different." He mused. I was dumbstruck. Kayne had only ever given the impression that he found me a nuisance.

"Should I feel flattered or threatened?" I asked; laughing nervously. Martin laughed.

"I'm not sure myself. Kayne isn't an easy person to understand...or be friends with. He's got his flaws that's for sure but he really isn't a bad person. And he's great to have on your side. I doubt he's told you but he's in line for the vampire throne." Uh-what?

"Yeah, he was turned by the queen before she was the queen. There are a few vampires in front of him and since they're immortal then there's a slim chance he would ever get it, but he's still practically royalty," Martin explained. Well _that_ explains the arrogant attitude.

"That explains a lot," I sighed. Martin smiled and nodded agreement.

"He can be a pain can't he?" he asked, amused. Hmmm that's a bit of an understatement. "I can at least show you how to shield your mind from him," Martin offered. I froze in the process of taking another sip of my drink. If I had had coffee in my mouth I probably would have done a very unattractive spit take.

"You can do that? _Of course_ you should show me! Anything to get him out of my head!" I exclaimed. Martin laughed.

"Ok, you have to focus on your power, you know it's there so search for it, then try to envision building a barrier around your mind. It's like a psychic wall that keeps out anyone. After enough practice you'll be able to do it without thinking about it," he explained.

I tried to do what he said and felt a stirring of energy down inside me. I tried to imagine building a barricade around my thoughts. I didn't feel much different but when I looked up Martin was grinning.

"See? You're a natural. I can't hear a thing," he announced. I beamed. Great now I just had to hope it worked on cocky vampire royalty. Right on cue Kayne walked down the steps. He had already gotten dressed and looked impatient.

"Aren't you ready yet?" he asked.

"Well excuse me _your highness,"_ I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "But we're not the ones who decided to sleep half the day away." Kayne looked accusingly over at Martin who was watching the exchange with a knowing look.

"_Why_ did you tell her that?" he demanded. Martin shrugged. Kayne sighed and looked over at me again. "_And _you taught her how to shield her mind," he complained. "You always ruin my fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I didn't want you in my head, Dracula," I pointed out. He actually had to bite his lip so he wouldn't smile before turning it into an annoyed look. His heart wasn't all the way in it though and I fought the urge to grin. Hmm ok _maybe_ Martin was a tiny bit right. Just a tad. But I couldn't be warming up to the vampire. Right? Martin still had that all knowing smile on his face when he stood up. It was starting to make me uneasy.

"All right. Tori, you go get ready and then I'll open up the portal." I walked up the stairs and right before I shut the door to the room I heard Martin say one last thing.

"You two are crazy about each other," he informed Kayne smugly. I felt my face heat up. We were not! I barely knew the guy! And he'd been a pain in my ass from the beginning. There was a small pause and then I heard Kayne beginning to protest. I shut the door before I could hear any more. When I walked down. Kayne was lounging on the couch and Martin was standing by the door. Kayne looked up.

"Done? Good let's go." Martin walked out the door and we followed. He went to an open patch of grass behind the house, out of sight from the town and road. Right, opening portals to other dimensions isn't exactly normal. I guess he didn't want a mob of angry villagers coming after him with torches and pitchforks.

Martin closed his eyes and I literally felt the gust of power that went through him to open a rift. It was gray and seemed to have no end as far as I could tell. Kayne gave me a little nudge forward. I looked over to see that mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, ladies first," he said wickedly.

I ignored him and stepped forward. I hesitated but then plunged through the portal. I nearly shrieked. It was like swimming through ice-cold water. Someone could have warned me! Then it felt like I had walked off a cliff and was free-falling through the air. It sure felt like I had fallen off a cliff when I was dumped painfully on my butt.

I winced and stood up just as Kayne came through. Of course_ he_ landed on his feet gracefully. The portal closed up behind him and I looked around. We were in a forest that looked a lot like the one outside of Akron. The huge difference was that the leaves of the trees were black with flashes of red, orange and yellow. I was pretty sure this wasn't the human dimension...

"Where are we?" I asked him. Kayne shrugged.

"One of the forests in the witches' territory." Just then I felt a burning on my palm. I looked down to see an intricate rose forming as if being written in ink. The pain faded to an itch and I resisted the urge to scratch it off. Finally that also subsided and I studied the mark. It was the outline of a rose in full bloom, with wicked looking thorns. Kayne glanced over at my hand.

"Rosethorne then. I thought you might belong to that coven." He grimaced. "Unfortunately the coven leader, Madina, also happens to be the leader of all the witches, and despises me." I almost laughed. I could imagine he annoyed almost everyone here. Kayne sighed.

"I'll take you to her house then. Since we're relatively close I think I can phase both of us there." I thought about how unpleasant going through the portal had been. If it was anything like that I didn't want to do it.

"Unless you'd rather walk?" he inquired. "You might make it a few miles before getting eaten by an animal in these woods." He just loved to do this to me didn't he? "Fine," I grumbled.

Kayne reached out to put a hand on my shoulder. The next instant I felt like every one of my molecules was dissolving into the shadows. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling…just different. Within a few seconds we were already appearing in front of a huge house. The tickling feeling came back and in a moment I was standing on the steps of the house.

"Ready little witch?" Kayne asked. I nodded and he knocked on the door.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I'll admit it.**

**I'm a review junkie xD**

**They have me smiling like an idiot at the computer and give me a warm fuzzy feeling :)**

**currently I'm suffering from withdrawal...**

**help me out? XD**


	6. Welcome to the family

A dignified and serious looking woman opened the door. She looked as if she was in her mid-thirties but with immortals how was I supposed to tell? Her auburn hair was pulled up in a tight and no-nonsense bun. She was smiling but it disappeared as soon as she saw Kayne. I had a feeling that his attitude most definitely pissed her off already. She didn't exactly seem like a person that could put up with Kayne for very long.

"Hello Madam," Kayne said wickedly. I'm sure he appreciated her reaction to him showing up on her doorstep. She also seemed like the kind of person who liked to plan visits. Someone showing up unexpectedly at her house with no warning wasn't what I would call _planning_. The woman looked at him icily.

"Kayne," She acknowledged stiffly. "Always a pleasure." Her smile was obviously forced. She looked like she was sucking on a lemon or being subjected to extreme torture.

"You're happiness at seeing me is astounding," Kayne commented with an effortless smile. Somehow, although he managed to say it in complete seriousness, it only exaggerated the sarcasm in the statement. "I think you might want to be a bit more hospitable considering I have someone here to see you." Well that got her attention fast. She immediately looked over at me and at least had the grace to look a tad embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry dear, my name is Madina. I'm the head of the Rosethorne Coven. What can I do for you?" I gave a small smile and held out my hand so that the mark was visible. Her eyes widened and she gave a small sound of surprise.

"I'm Tori…I have a bit of a problem…" I said wearily. She immediately gestured inside.

"Come on in," she offered. We both stepped inside and I noticed she gave Kayne a glare as he passed her.

We walked into the living room where Kayne lounged on the couch as if he owned the place and I saw Madina resist the urge to snap at him. Inside I was laughing at the expression on her face. I didn't like her stuffy attitude very much at all and it was nice to see Kayne annoy someone other than me. Madina sat primly in one of the chairs and I sat down awkwardly in the one opposite to her.

"Why don't you tell me your story from the beginning?" She asked. This time it was easier to tell my story. I didn't hesitate or stumble once and again I left out the bits like Kayne biting me.

"Dear, who are your parents? You're very strong and that power must have a source. If I could trace your family history back perhaps we could figure out exactly how strong you will be." I shifted my feet and looked down.

"I was adopted. I'm not sure who my birth parents are or how they died but I know they're not alive anymore."

I saw Kayne glance over at me in surprise. So he_ didn't_ know everything about me. That was relieving. Kayne didn't understand what the word _privacy_ meant. Meanwhile, Madina looked stricken. It was a very awkward situation for her I'm sure. Generally people are uneasy about bringing up things like that in public.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she murmured.

Everybody was always sorry. They didn't understand that I didn't want their sympathy. I never knew them and what's done was done. I mean my real parents were the people who adopted me. But _maybe_ I should play the sympathy card this time.

"You'll let me stay here won't you?" I asked hopefully. Widening my eyes to plead with her. I really wanted to stay with someone who knew what they were doing. Madina might not exactly be the kind of person I enjoyed being around but considering she was in charge my best bet was to stay with her. I didn't know squat about this supernatural stuff. I think saw Kayne smirk at my little act. But since that's what he does half of the time anyway it probably wasn't any indication. She looked startled first. Then her face smoothed over into a serene, sympathetic expression.

"Of _course_ you can stay, my dear," She assured me. "It will do Jazlyn good to have another girl around here she can talk to." At my questioning glance she elaborated. "Jazlyn is my daughter. She's eighteen." Hmmm well either she waited a_ long_ time until she found the right person to settle down with or she wasn't that old. I assumed it was the former since Martin had dropped a few hints about her back at his house that made her seem like an older supernatural. I could have jumped for joy. The prospect of staying here only with her as company had been starting to worry me a bit. Right on cue, there were footsteps from up the stairs and a voice called down.

"Mom! I'm heading out to Fairhaven!" a chirpy voice announced.

Madina's lips pursed. I take it that she's one of the stuck up ones then. Seriously why can't they just get over themselves? So some have fur and some sprout fangs. Does it really matter? In the human dimension we'd all probably be considered freaks. Except for a few hot vampires that would have hordes of fangirls hunting them down... I wouldn't wish that horrible fate on even Kayne...

The patter of shoes on the hardwood floor echoed as a girl with long wavy auburn hair and startling green eyes came down. There was a spattering of freckles across her nose. Every inch looking like one of those Irish beauties portrayed in some books. If you haven't already picked it up by now I read a _lot._ Anyway, if she wore a pointed hat and carried a broom she could pass as a stereotypical witch. Albeit a pretty one. Not the hunched over hag type with the wart growing on their nose.

"You must be Jazlyn," I offered.

She looked suspiciously over at her mother. "What has she been telling you about me?" Jazlyn asked me. Again I resisted the urge to laugh at Madina's facial expression. This woman had no sense of humor.

"Nothing yet. Is there something I should know?" I asked with a wicked grin. Madina looked helplessly over at me.

"I'm sorry but my daughter has no respect for authority and a blatant disregard for rules," she apologized. Well then I think we'll get along just _fine_. Jazlyn rolled her eyes. Madina purposely ignored this.

"Jazlyn, show Tori to her room. She'll be staying with us for a while." Jazlyn's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Does this mean I won't be stuck with only you around? Yes! Come on Tori!" She linked arms with me and practically dragged me upstairs. I followed with a slightly bemused expression and Kayne mouthed a 'good luck' and a 'see you later' to me and then a wink. I turned my head but I didn't blush. I _didn't_! There isn't a single bit of proof anyway.

We turned down a hallway and entered a room on the right. It had a balcony with a view of a lake with mist rising off of it. I sat down on the bed and put my bag on the ground. "Is that all you have?" Jazlyn asked me when she glanced at it. I nodded and gave her a quick recap of what had happened to me. Her eyes widened until i thought they would pop out of her skull.

"Wow, you've had a rough couple of days..._especially_ putting up with Kayne." She said with a sympathetic smile. "I know what he's like...I mean he's not a bad person but oh my god he's _annoying_." She added. Well she sounded like she knew him well. Again there was that pang of jealousy but i forced it down. I didn't like him like that! I couldn't... Abruptly i snapped out of my reverie and nodded in agreement.

"Well I survived," I remarked with a weary grin.

She smiled again, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Well, it's a good thing you did! Now I've got someone around the house to help _me_ survive my mother," Jazlyn said happily. I'll admit her enthusiasm was catching and by now I was also grinning widely. She reminded me a lot of Izzy. There was a hollow ache of homesickness in my heart as I thought of my friends put I pushed it back. I wouldn't be here forever and somehow I would figure everything out.

"I'll let you relax for a bit and then we can both head out to Fairhaven! I know that you'll just absolutely love it! There are shops and movie theaters and clubs and_ everything_." she gushed. Her suggestion snapped me out of my reverie and I nodded in agreement. When she left I took the time to examine the room. Clean and bare with no personalized touches yet. Well that would have to be changed. As soon as I got back to painting this room would be bursting with color. For now however, there was just a desk with a chair and computer, and a bed against the wall. Th part of the room that _was_ breathtaking was the balcony attached to the space.

The view from the ledge was amazing. As I gripped the iron railing I gazed out at the sparkling lake. The sun glinted off the water and made the surface glimmer like crystal. I tilted my head up and breathed in the clean air, devoid of any gas fumes or cigarette smoke. I could get used to this. Don't get me wrong, I loved the city, but this pure environment was already relaxing me as the peace seeped into my bones.

I went back into my room and headed towards the bed. As I flopped onto the cotton sheets I pulled out my beloved sketchbook. All this trauma and it was left untouched. A bit worn at the edges from all the use but not another mark on it. For about an hour I sketched absently. Letting my mind wander and not paying attention at all to what I was drawing. I just let my hand guide the pencil on the paper and thought about how much my life had changed in a few days.

"TORI!"

I jumped and abruptly dropped my pencil. I heard the patter of feet up the stairs. Sighing, now that my mini-heart attack was over, I looked down at my drawing and had another one. _Oh no._ Why had I drawn this? Looking at the picture my breath caught in my throat, from fear and longing, and I bit my lip. A spark of anger lit within me and i slammed the sketchbook shut before placing it between the mattress. _It's not fair_, I thought desperately.

Just then Jazlyn opened the door looking excited and I forced a semi-normal expression onto my face. I hopped off the bed.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I complained. She waved a dismissive hand at me with a smile.

"Oh who cares? You must be used to them by now. You _better_ get used to them around here or you, my friend, are in for a rude awakening." She took my arm and pulled me towards the doorway again. "Come on! We've got some shopping to do! You need a new wardrobe and I've _got _to show you Fairhaven." I laughed as she tugged me out of the room excitedly.

We took another portal to the city and this one made me feel just as sick. I hunched over and held my stomach for a few seconds until the nausea passed. Jazlyn looked amused.

"Don't worry, you get used to it," she reassured me. I really hoped she was right. I don't know how much of that I could take. Then I straightened up to get my first glimpse of the city.

* * *

**A/N: Someone's got a seeeecret xD**

**Hmmm I wonder what she could have possibly drawn that upset her like that...**

**I'm going to be very evil and hold onto this for a few chapters.**

**But you people are smart so maybe you should start guessing :)**

**And if you press the wonderful little button below then I won't let my evil bunnies take over the world O.o**


	7. The Good Life

The city was absolutely HUGE. I gaped at the beautiful buildings all with their own unique architecture and extravagant details. The city was bursting with color and bustling with people. As I gazed closer at the people wandering around I noticed that some of them weren't entirely human looking. I spotted a boy walking into a shop with curling horns coming out of his head and a white haired, pixie-like girl with nearly transparent wings flitting down the street. While the only difference with some people was the exotic color of their eyes.

Most of the pedestrians looked like any other person you could find walking around in Chicago. However, I had no doubt that every one of them had some sort of special ability. There were no humans in this world. There were people with golden, brown, red, _blue _hair. The eye colors ranged from aqua to red to pink. The only thing they had in common, was that none of them were bad looking. What, was there some kind of rule that supernaturals had to be beautiful? Because any one of them could have been models back home.

Toward the center of the city there were three buildings with spiraling towers reaching up to the sky. And surrounding them were all the different shops, clubs and other fun things to do. It wasn't all witchy stuff because I saw a bunch of stores that looked right up my alley. I gave Jazlyn a huge smile and hers mirrored mine.

"Well let's get started! You're getting a whole new wardrobe and I'm paying for everything," She announced firmly. I looked over at her in surprise. I mean I didn't have any money with me but that didn't mean she had to cover a whole new wardrobe. I would be happy with a few outfits until I could buy more myself.

She shrugged "Hey, Mom is rich. This is coming off of _her_ credit card. And I'll tell her that I was being _hospitalable_."

I started laughing and she pulled me over to the stores. A few hours later we were sitting at a table with coffee and loaded up with shopping bags. I had bought a few pairs of skinny jeans, a whole bunch of graphic tees and tank tops, a couple of hoodies, three pairs of converse, a pair of boots, and a jeans jacket. We'd stopped by a store that completely reminded me of hot topic so, of course, i had to go in there. I had a silver heart necklace, a black satin choker with a pentagram, a studded belt and a bracelet with small silver spikes. Plus i got a new ipod since mine was probably demolished. All in all a really successful shopping trip.

I took a sip of my caramel frappachino and sighed. Jazlyn looked questioningly over at me.

"It's just nice not to be fearing for my life for a change," I said with a smile.

"Well you might still have to, because I plan on stealing all those new clothes of yours. And somehow I think i would have to pry them from your cold, dead hands" Jazlyn warned me.

I shook my head. "Don't even _think_ about it. These are _mine._" She was about to reply when a voice called our our way.

"Hey Jaz! Over here!" I turned my head around to see a girl and two guys headed in our direction. The girl had gold-orange hair and hazel eyes. The first guy had spiky brown hair and blue eyes and the second had blonde hair and aqua eyes. Jazlyn smiled over at them.

"Hey guys, this is Tori," They all said hi and Jazlyn pointed at the guy with blonde hair.

"Ok so this is Gavin and Tristan and Autumn," she said ending on the girl. "Everyone this is Tori." Autumn waved while Gavin said hey. Tristan just nodded. Autumn leaned on Tristan and he put an arm around her so I assumed they were going out. From the way Jazlyn was looking at Gavin I assumed _he_ was single.

Autumn had spirals running along her wrist from her palm meaning she belonged to the Cohen coven while Tristan had a wolf. The wolf was the sign of the Darkmoon coven who were one of the minor ones. Gavin had a Rose too which meant he was a Rosethorne like me and Jazlyn. When I asked Jazlyn how one family could possibly be so big to create the Rosethorne coven she had explained that we weren't all related. It was made up of different families and people that had been accepted in. Madina and Jazlyn were from the original Rosethorne family but Gavin wasn't. So people _could_ date if they were in the same coven. Although I think that you might want to get your family tree checked _before_ you start sucking face with people in the same coven. Or you could find out that you're related the hard way.

"Tori is staying with us for a while," Jazlyn announced. Again I explained my situation. Damn, this was getting old. Could I just get someone to record my story so that all I would have to do from now is press a button? Autumn whistled low.

"Damn girl you have had a rough couple of weeks."

"Tough break," Tristan agreed.

"Well forget about that! you should relax and have fun around here. we'll show you a good time," Gavin offered with a smile. His eyes twinkled. Was he..._flirting_..with me? From the glare Jazlyn sent my way I think he was. I was laughing inwardly at her expression. Normally I would appreciate the attention but Jazlyn liked him so I didn't want to get in the way. She'd known the guy way longer than me. Besides, blonde wasn't really my type. I'd reassure her that I wouldn't go after Gavin once we got away from them.

For the rest of the day we hung around and talked. Tristan was kind of quiet but when he talked it was worth listening to. He was witty and had somewhat of a dark sense of humor. Autumn was fun and flirty and whenever the conversation ground to a halt she got it going again. Gavin continued to be exceptionally nice to me. Smiling and flirting constantly. I think Jazlyn was starting to get a bit jealous. She was unusually quiet and Autumn noticed too because she kept sending knowing glances her way. I immediately felt guilty because it was obvious that she had a thing for him and he wasn't paying much attention to her. I mean Gavin was really nice and sweet but I didn't think I could think of him more than a friend.

And why is that? a little voice in my head asked. Because he's the opposite of a certain someone? _Shut up_, I told it. Gavin was polite and friendly. The kind of guy you could bring home to your parents. The kind they would love and never have a bad word to say about. Versus Kayne, who would be the kind of guy that you hid from your parents because he screamed danger, temptation and sin. And I was shutting up now because I wasn't going to think about him.

When it started to get dark Jazlyn and I made our excuses, she sounded a bit relieved, and left. We took a portal back to the house. This time I didn't have the urge to heave and only felt a little bit dizzy. I breathed a sigh of relief. Alright I could do this. As we were walking up the stairs Jazlyn looked extraordinarily sullen. I stopped her at the door. "Look Jazlyn, I'm not interested in Gavin at all."

She brightened. "Really?" She asked excitedly then blushed. "Sorry, i didn't mean it like that...It's just that I've had a crush on him since like the third grade and he's never noticed me and now you show up and he's suddenly flirting with you and..." Jazlyn said in a rush and trailed off.

I smiled reassuringly. "Trust me, he's not my type and besides you've already staked a claim," I pointed out.

Jazlyn smirked. "I guess I'll just leave Kayne to you then," She remarked with wicked glee and ran inside. I let out a shocked protest and followed her but she shut the door on me. I was seething as I reopened it. I just told her I wasn't getting near her crush and this is how she repays me? _And it couldn't be that obvious could it?_ I thought miserably.

The door swung oped to reveal Madina hands on her hips and standing at a table. I stared in shock at the pile of books next to her. There wasn't a square inch of table space left uncovered and I groaned. Madina grinned.

"Time to start your lessons dear."

* * *

**A/N: Anyhoo sorry if this chappie was a little short but I wanted to get something up before tomorrow because I'm going to Halloween Horror nights *Screams happily* and then won't get back to a computer probably till Saturday. Plus this was a good place to end it and I'll make the next Chapter really great :)**


	8. AN

**A/N: So so soooooo sorry about the outrageously loooong wait for the next chapter! And doubly sorry to everyone who thought that this _was_ the new chapter.  
**

** Apparently according to the parental units I "Spend way too much time on the computer when I could be doing something with the family." And of course they decided it would be "good for me" if I spent a few weeks off of the computer.**

** ….You see how this could present a problem to my writing.**

** And a little part of me dies every second I'm forced to stay away from my stories and endure this horrible torture. *Twitches*...Must…get…to…computer.._soon_…**

** Anyhoo I'm not necessarily supposed to be on right now and I'm typing this like someone who's had a few too many sodas, needs to lay off the crack, has the CIA, FBI and every other person on the planet after them, and just downed a few bucket loads of sugar(Or halloween candy ****;) ****heehee ). If I'm caught dad will probably hurl the computer into the lake… *glances around nervously*  
**

** Sooooo please forgive me and since I've almost completed my sentence I'll be back on the computer soon. I'll make the next chappie longer and it'll have a few pleasant surprises to make it up to you.**

***looks up at authors note* I hope you didn't die of boredom reading my ramblings…Then I would have one less person to review! ****Anyhoo I'm gonna go back to sneaking more Halloween candy. I'm gonna be sugar high by dinner :D**

**Later peoples :)  
**

** ~Megan**


	9. Can't shake this feeling

**A:N/ Ok here's that chappie that is loooong overdue.**

** Sorry for the long wait but my teachers all decided to load me up with a million things to do at the same time and I wasn't exactly surehow I wanted this chapter to go. **

**Buuut here it is so enjoy :)**

* * *

A week later I was sitting at my desk laboriously making my way through yet _another_ book of herbs and spells. Apparently I had to know the properties of a million different runes plants and what they all did. I'd covered everything form headaches to broken bones. Runes that made you faster or stronger or more focused. There simply was no _end_.

Actually i could use that last rune right now...After hours of reading this book my head was pounding and I was about to pull my hair out at the roots. My vision was blurry from looking at the tiny print and the worst part was that a lot of this was in Latin. _Latin_. No one had used Latin in ages. It was a dead language. So now I had had to take Latin lessons along with German and Italian. I thought I had escaped all this when I got out of college...

And the worst part was that there wasn't ever a break. Madina kept me at work for hours and then I was too tired to do anything. Jazlyn made her apologies when she left with friends but it didn't really help.

At least practicing the spells was fun. I'd easily picked up anything Madina had shown me and astonished her at how easily I cast them. I could cast spells that many witches who had been training for years couldn't attempt and nothing so far could faze my abilities. So that was a little glimmer of happiness in a vortex of extreme _boredom_.

But it didn't really matter to me when I was stuck here and I could be having fun.

"And who says you can't?" a familiar voice asked from behind me.

My hand flew to my mouth in shock and I spun around, nearly braining Kayne in the process. He moved out of the way just in time to stop my pencil from flying into his head. If he had been even an inch to the right he would have ended up being vampire shish kebab.

"Don't _do_ that."

"Why did I _scare_ you? I thought you weren't scared of me," he pointed out with a crooked smile. A few seconds later it actually hit me that Kayne was back. As in, actually standing right in front of me. I hadn't heard from him in weeks.

I gave him a mock glare.

"So you decide that after weeks of absolutely _no_ contact at all to simply appear in the middle of my room?" I asked him playfully. Not that I really minded. It wasn't as fun without him around. But geez could I take back that tone of voice I had just used. I would _not _flirt with Kayne. There was no need to encourage him.

He pretended to think about it a moment.

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Kayne response.

"She has been working you _way_ too hard little witch," he said. "What you need-is a little bit of _fun._"

He was right...at this point I'd start sprouting gray hairs because of all the stress. Fun was exactly what I needed. Then Kayne gave one of his heart-stopping , I was beginning to see fun...

"Come on, fun? Ever heard the word? You need to let loose. I'm taking you and Jaz out," he stated firmly.

I raised my eyebrows and grinned.

"Of course we'll go! We leave in an hour." came Jazlyn's voice from the doorway before I even had the time to open my mouth. She stalked over and hauled me up by the arm. "I'm borrowing her for a moment," she announced and yanked me to my feet. As Jazlyn dragged me out of the room I shot a bemused look back at Kayne. He shook his head in exasperation and shrugged. One thing we could both agree on was Jaz...

She led me back to her room and pointed imperiously at the vanity table. I eyed her nervously. "I'm fully capable of applying my own makeup," I informed her. And I wasn't quite sure she wouldn't kill me. Apparently she read my mind and gave a long, dramatic sigh.

"Oh don't give me that look... I'm _not_ going to kill you. And I don't care what you think, because this is going to be fun," She retorted.

I sat down with a dramatic sigh to echo her previous one and she promptly hit me over the head with a hairbrush.

"Hey!"

She ignored me and pulled-none too kindly-my hair out of it's sloppy pony-tail. Within seconds it was brushed out to it fell in chocolate waves around my shoulders. She seized a black eyeliner pen and started to wield it expertly. I resisted the urge to twitch every time she came near my eyes, I wasn't taking the chance she would poke an eyeball out.

"Close your eyes."

I shut them and I felt her brush eyeshadow over my eyelids. I opened them just as a puff of powder hit me in the face. I glared accusingly at her i the middle of my coughing fit. Jazlyn spun me towards the mirror. I blinked in shock. She had done an _amazing_ job.

My eyes looked even more golden and luminous than normal and the dark gray, smoky eyeshadow gave them a seductive look under my wary gaze.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Jazlyn asked worriedly. I stood up to give her a hug.

"I love it," I reassured her. She smiled and skipped over to her closet.

"Here, you'll have to borrow something of mine...It's a good thing we're the same size," she murmured as she dug through her clothes. Abruptly she tossed something at my head and it hit me in the face. After a little more rummaging around she threw a few items my way and then walked over to hand me a pair of boots. Jazlyn hurriedly shooed me out of her room. "Go get dressed," she commanded and shut the door.

When I walked into my room Kayne wasn't there so I assumed he was downstairs waiting for us. I put on everything Jazlyn had handed me and observed the mirror. A whole different person stared back at me. I was wearing a short leather skirt with fishnets underneath. My top was a sheer, red, v-necked shirt. It was simple but flowed when i walked and hugged all the right places. On my feet were a pair of knee-high leather boots and in my hair I had pinned a black flower. _Jazlyn, you're a genius, _I thought giddily.

When I left the room I met Jazlyn in the hallway. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a purple top and a black jeans jacket that I decided I would steal when she wasn't looking. She also had straightened her red hair. Jazlyn gave me a huge smile and linked arms with me before pulling me down the stairs with her.

Kayne was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He blinked in shock before smoothing his expression into one of indifference. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't place. I _did_ get a warm fuzzy feeling when the insanely hot vampire gave me an involuntary once over.

"Let's go then," he told us lightly but a little unsteadily.

As we headed out I smiled thankfully at Jazlyn and she gave me a lazy wink.

* * *

A few hours and a few drinks later I was in a club in Fairhaven dancing. The strobe lights were flashing erratically and colored mist crept along the floor. The club was a swirling chaotic mix of colors with all sorts of supernatural creatures everywhere. I had lost Jazlyn and Kayne somewhere in the crowd of dancing people but I thought I saw Jazlyn chatting animatedly with a cute guy at the bar.

I felt someone's cool breath on my ear.

"May I have this dance?"

Kayne spun me around so I was facing him. The DJ changed the song to a slower one. I quirked an eyebrow but let him put his hands around my waist. Normally I might have said no but the alcholhol was doing its work. I wasn't drunk but was definitely starting to go a little bit tipsy. We danced for a while, ending on a song that had my hair flying and made me laugh until I was breathless. I couldn't believe the amount of fun I was having. After weeks of being cooped up and studying a wild, fun night was all I needed.

Grinning and laughing all three of us stumbled out of the club together at around two in the morning. We were at the edge of the forest, ready to take a portal back, when Jaz slapped herself on the forehead.

"God, I left my phone at the bar when I was talking to that werewolf..." she sighed. "I'm going to run back and get it. Wait here."

And with that she was off running towards the club. I shook my head exasperated and turned towards Kayne. When I took a step forward my foot got caught and I stumbled. The floor rushed towards my face and I braced myself for the inevitable, painful impact. It never came.

Two strong arms caught me and lifted me up on my feet. I was staring into Kayne's silver eyes and I got caught in their swirling depths. Being this close my lips brushed his and an electric tingle traveled down my spine. He leaned forward and...

"Hey guys! I found it!" Jazlyn called. The spell broken, we immediately sprang apart. I avoided his gaze and was relieved when Jazlyn turned out from behind a building to run at us.

"The guy was still there and he was going to come find me and it was really sweet and he's really nice and i got his number and-" me and Kayne cut her off with identical looks of exasperation and she promptly shut up. When we got back to the house Jazlyn pointed to two cups sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Drink one of those. It'll help with whatever hangover you would have had in the morning."

I walked over and grabbed a cup. "Thank God. I think this might just be the best thing ever invented," I said reverently. Of course I changed my mind when I downed it in one gulp. I started choking violently and Kayne erupted in laughter. Jazlyn was trying desperately to keep a straight face.

"I probably should have warned you about that..." she said and gave into her laughter.

"What was IN that?" I gasped and tried to swallow down the vile taste. If it was frogs, and snails, and puppy dog tails I would strangle her. Jazlyn just shook her head gravely.

"You don't want to know." Well how reassuring. Not that Jaz was prone to slaughtering cute little puppies.

Before I could reply to that my vision blurred and I swayed on my feet. Kayne looked over in concern. Jazlyn just looked apologetic.

"Oops, you probably shouldn't have chugged it like that...it makes you sleepy. Like _really_ sleepy."

Well wouldn't that have been nice to know? Her voice seemed like it was coming from a distance and the world was fading around me. Before my vision went dark my knees gave out and I felt someone catch me.

"I'll take her up," Kayne said before I blacked out.

* * *

Kayne's POV

I quietly carried Tori up the stairs, careful not to wake Madina. Tomorrow I was going to get one hell of a nagging for taking her and Jazlyn out. Nothing I hadn't heard from her before. I carefully laid Tori on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I looked down at her motionless form and thought about what had happened earlier. It wasn't intentional but with her lips that close to mine I couldn't resist. I had been thinking about it for a while actually.

Tori was...different. She had a fire inside of her that I'd never seen before and was the only person who succeeded in getting under my skin. That was pretty impressive considering the long list of people I've met in my lifetime. But I had to admit it was unnerving too. Often we were engaged in a mock argument and it would take much longer then normal to think of how to respond because I saw simply distracted by her.

There have been many women over the centuries but they were always for entertainment. I never actually cared about them or who they were. I fooled around and then dumped them. Tori _made_ me want to know her. I sighed and made to leave but spotted her sketchbook laying on her dresser. _I really shouldn't..._

I picked it up and leafed open to the first page. _Too late... _I flipped through the book. There were pictures of her friends and family and countless other things. She seemed to draw whatever represented what was on her mind and her style captured everything in amazingly life-like detail. I immersed myself in the pictures for a while and paused when I came to one. It was obviously me.

I tilted my head and examined how much it captured my face and the personality behind it. As I flipped to the next page and saw how my fangs were drawn so delicately and how the blood was smeared on my bottom lip I realized that she must have drawn this after the night I had attacked her. I felt a twinge of...guilt? I hoped she didn't hate me for that moment. If I could take it back I would.

Again I turned the page and froze in shock. I had a girl in a beautiful ball gown, as red as blood and encrusted with jewels, against a tree. There was a ball being held in the distance but we were out of the sight of any wandering eyes. She had her head tilted up to the sky and her eyes were shut in bliss as my mouth was at her throat. Our arms were around each other and it was obviously more of a lover's embrace then a predator prey situation. The girl was Tori.

As I stared at the picture with longing my teeth ached as they threatened to fine to sharp points. I willed it away forcibly and continued to study the picture. How many times had I dreamed of doing this? I wanted to feel my fangs break her skin and drink the warm delicious blood that flowed and often found myself thinking about it. It was dangerous for her to be around me when I was like this. But I wanted to kiss that soft mouth of hers until she melted and bring my mouth down to her throat and...no. I shook my head to get rid of any of those thoughts.

But the thought that she would even consider...

I placed the sketchbook back where I found it and turned to go. Before I reached the door I turned to see Tori's face with a peaceful smile on her face. On impulse I placed a kiss on her slightly parted lips and felt her respond right away. Her lips formed to mine in a sweet kiss and just as I felt her mind waking up I was out the door and in the hall.

After saying goodbye to Jazlyn I paced in the forest for a while. All of this was too much to think about at the moment. I couldn't...love her...could I? It was even hard to admit that I cared about her as more than a friend...or a snack. What's more I needed to hunt desperately. This would have to wait until later.

* * *

Tori's POV

I woke up with the ghost of what felt like a kiss on my lips. It was probably me remembering what had almost happened earlier. I really needed to think about that in the morning. for now, I would get some sleep. I turned over and was quickly dreaming again.

* * *

**A:N/ Please review :)**

**I appreciate them very much and they really make my day  
**

**but I won't beg**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**Ok I'm caving! please please pleeeeease review! Or I might die of disappointment...  
**

**I'll love you all very much! **

**Anyone that reviews gets a virtual hug :)**


	10. Fire and Ice

_I looked out at the scene before me. Smoke curled up from the barren landscape. Jagged rocks jutted up from the jet-black surface and reached for the crimson sky. Fires erupted at random intervals only to quickly die out. With quick, darting movements, creatures too fast to be seen avoided them only to hide behind what little cover there was. _

_Slowly I turned around to see a wall of black marble looming ahead of me. The mist curled around my feet and despite the flames spurting up around me the air chilled me to the bone. As I looked closer I could make out the outline of a door and with a touch it swung open without a sound._

_My footsteps echoed ominously on the black marble floors as I walked into a courtyard. This building seemed almost like a castle or fortress and I glanced nervously around. Apart from myself there seemed to be no signs of life. In the center of the courtyard was a fountain but the water was frozen. As I looked around I noticed icicles hanging from the balconies and a thin layer of frost coating almost everything. _

_I randomly picked one of the dark passageways branching off the courtyard and cautiously walked down it. The shadows seemed to wrap around me and the silence was deafening. The hallway finally came to an end at another large door. This one also swung open of it's own accord and I quietly walked through._

_I emerged in a giant circular room with pillars all around the edges. It was just as black as the rest of the place with threads of silver running through the marble. There was a basin of silver colored water in the center and moonlight came through a hole in the ceiling. Then with a nearly inaudible gust of wind, another one of the doors branching off the room opened._

_Quickly, I darted behind one of the pillars and peaked around it. Two figures walked into the room towards the bowl and with an indrawn breath I pressed back against the pillar. _

_One of the figures was hunched over with claws that dragged along the ground. It had leathery skin that stretched tightly over its bones. Two tattered dragon-like wings jutted out of it's back. I couldn't really tell whether its head was that of a bat, dragon, or wolf. The teeth were so large that they peeked out from beneath its muzzle. Obviously a demon._

_The other figure looked relatively normal apart from the icy skin and frost-white hair. He stood with a polished, almost regal air and looked down superiorly at the demon. When the demon rasped a question he answered with an arrogant sneer plastered onto his face._

_As he started to pace around the center of the room his boots made smart clicks against the ground and I flinched with each step. They were obnoxiously loud in the quiet atmosphere. The two figures were holding a hushed conversation and I strained to catch what they were saying. With each growing word I grew more horrified and a sense of dread overcame me. Now they were close enough for me to actually decipher real words._

_"And are the troops ready?" the white haired man inquired of the beast._

_"Everything has been prepared my lord. Everything is in place for us to finally take our revenge," the thing hissed. The man raised an eyebrow in its direction and the demon froze. _

_"Us?" the man asked lowly. "Why, you speak as if we are equals. Don't attempt to overstep your bounds," he warned. In a flash a dagger was pressing against the demon's throat. As it gulped a thin line of red appeared and the blood began to seep down its throat._

_"But you wouldn't do that now would you?" the man asked pleasantly, menace veiled beneath a friendly exterior. The demon trembled and whined deep in its throat. _

_"Never my lord," it whispered nervously. _

_"Good." He removed the dagger from its throat and it dissipated into thin air. The demon was still visibly shaken from what happened but it dropped to its knees in a kneeling position and bowed its head submissively. It wasn't the threat of death that it feared. After all it would only regenerate after a few decades or so. It was the threat of the torture the man was capable of inflicting on him. The demon was absolutely terrified of this mysterious person._

_"Get up," he commanded with a contemptuous flick of his wrist. The demon shakily stood and carefully weighed what he would say next._

_"But...will we be able to break the wards?" the demon asked hesitantly. _

_"Of course. My power has become sufficient enough. The council will never be able to work together without ripping each others throats out. The defense will be no where near enough to cause me any trouble. They have underestimated me dearly. And that will be their fatal mistake. The demon pulled his lip over his teeth in a gruesome imitation of a grin. I shuddered at the sight. However the man was not done speaking.  
_

_"Soon, very soon my general. Soon I will be able to take back what was stolen from me and is rightfully mine. The Council will never know what hit them. Their homes will burn, their children will die, and they will suffer tremendously before I finally kill them myself," the man hissed angrily._

_With an involuntary gasp I stepped back. My foot hit a rock and it glanced off the wall. Immediately the man's eyes swiveled up to me and I stepped back again in shock. They were pitch black. Even the whites of his eyes were a void that let no light in. The pure menace in his gaze chilled me to the bone. I felt like my soul was being sucked from my body. An excruciating pain hit me and I fell to the ground in pain._

With an indrawn breath I jolted up in bed.

_His eyes…_

A shadow of the pain flickered through me and I winced as I flung the covers off and jumped out of bed.

_I have to tell Madina, _was the first thought that crossed my mind. Maybe she would know something. And I had to tell the witches what the black-eyed demon had said. I bolted down the stairs.

Jazlyn looked up in surprise from where she was curled up on the couch with a coffee.

"Where's Madina?" I asked before she could open her mouth.

Jazlyn looked confused and blinked. "Ummm she had a meeting with the council this morning. She probably won't be back till-" I cut her off. "With the council of witches or the supernatural's council?"

Jazlyn rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. "Uh supernatural's council, but Tori why do you need-" I interrupted her.

"Have you ever heard of a man with frost white hair and completely black eyes, even the whites?" I asked hurriedly. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Ummm no but mom pretty much keeps me out of the loop. I wouldn't know a thing. Why are you asking anyway?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"In my studies I've heard of things called premonitions, visions of the future. Or even spirit walking, where your soul actually wanders through your dreams. I think one of those just happened to me," I admitted. Then I described the dream to her. By the end Jaz's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Only _really_ high level witches get them. But yeah it happens and if what you saw was true...then we're all in huge trouble. I don't know who the guy could be...but he doesn't sound like someone to mess with. Demons never are. You need to get down to the council like _right now_," she insisted earnestly. "And if they don't believe you then you _kick _and you _scream_ until they listen. ok?" she asked. I smiled faintly and then turned to run out the door.

"I'll let you know how it goes when I get back!" I called in her direction before summoning a portal and jumping through. I needed to get to Fairhaven.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! **

**But I haven't had much time to write...**

**My Thanksgiving break has turned into Thanksgiving-work-for-a-week .**

**What's the point of being on a "break" if you don't get one?**

**I mean I have like 3 projects and two research papers along with normal HW...**

**I have a slight writer's block for the next chapter but I've already written chapters 11 and 12 so as soon as I get past figuring out how to present the next one then I'll have two more chapters ready to post.**

**Anyway for anyone in America...happy turkey day! :D**


	11. I try to help but you turn me away

**A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously loooong wait! **

**For some reason this chapter was just really hard to write...I mean it took foreverrr and a few tries.**

**And I'm _definitely_ going to dedicate this chapter to roxietheroxie simply for reviewing _every single one_ of my chapters in BOTH my stories(even though the other one is on hold while I work on this) because reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy and it really made my day. When I checked my email and saw that I had like 11 new reviews I was like :O  
**

**Thanks! ****:)**

* * *

Within minutes I was staring up at the building where the council met. _Well here goes nothing..._ I flung the doors open and scrambled up the steps until I reached the door to the council's room. Of course when I ran into the room every single one of the council members' heads swiveled to gaze at me in surprise. Looking at all these important people I had only ever read about made me feel faint and my heart jumped nervously. Judging by the looks on their faces most of them were wondering what right I had to just storm in and interrupt their meeting.

"What's the meaning of this?" the man to the far left demanded with impatience.

Like I was just a bothersome pest that had made it's way into his house. I immediately recognized him as Zane, the reigning sovereign of the shapeshifters. It was hard to _not_ notice the yellow eyes with vertical slits. They stared intently at me. Some small part of me whispered _run_ on account of the slight predatory glint he regarded me with. I had read that snake shifters were intimidating but books didn't fully prepare for reality. I got myself under control with a deep breath.

_Then_ my mind decided to realize that I was standing in front of _the_ most important people in this world. In only my pajamas. Control just flew out the window again. I felt my face burning up and I looked down at my feet.

I was about to stammer some unintelligible response I'm sure but was saved by Madina. She got over her surprise and jumped to her feet.

"Tori, _What_ are you doing here?" she asked bemused. I shook my head to clear it.

"Look I know this must look horrible with me barging in here on your meeting and everything but this is _important,_" I insisted.

The woman to the right of Madina leaned forward in her seat. Safiria, queen of the vampires had jet black hair that cascaded down her back and violet eyes. Right now they were looking at me with keen interest. King Vannier had really dark brown hair and crimson eyes that were a bit disorienting. He simply watched me with a narrowed, thoughtful gaze as he waited for his wife to speak. Well I think I know who's in charge in _that _relationship, I thought, desperately trying not to smirk. Even though none of the others' expressions changed Safiria seemed really amused all of a sudden. Oops...I think she heard me...

"So this is the witch you were telling us about?" Safiria asked without taking her eyes off me. Madina looked strained.

"Yes. But I really think she should leave now. Whatever this is we can discuss it at home," she told me firmly.

Anger swept over me like a torrent of fire. Who was she to dismiss me like that? I looked at her angrily.

"First of all, you're not my mother so don't tell me what to do," I said tightly. Madina looked like she had been slapped in the face. Geez, she needed to get over herself. Sometimes I even ignore my mother..."And second, like I said this is_ important_ and I'm not leaving until all of you _listen_ to what I have to say!"

A rolling chuckle came from the guy all the way to the right by Safiria and Vannier.

"I like her. She's got spirit. I don't see a reason to send her away yet," he said. The leader of the werewolves, Ragnar, looked over at me approvingly. "Go on," he encouraged.

"Yes. Let her continue," came the icy voice of Rihannon, the queen of the Fae. The feature I was drawn to was her hair. It was an electric blue and yet I knew it was completely natural. The Fae normally had exotic hair. Thankfully the book I had read on the council had portraits in it so I could recognize eveyone. It would be even more embarrassing if I didn't even know who was who.

Madina sputtered an objection but I ignored her. At first my heart was beating so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest and my throat was as dry as sandpaper. I took a deep breath and began to describe my dream. As I spoke my voice gained confidence and power and I completely forgot that I was talking to the council.

"The man said, before I felt the pain and woke up, that he was planning on breaking the wards very soon." I swallowed hard. "He said, because you would never agree to help each other guard the portal, that you wouldn't be able to stop him from taking his revenge." I paused to observe the shocked gazes of the council. "Who was he and what the hell did he mean?" I asked worriedly.

There was a range of expressions across the room. Everything from shock, disbelief and even _fear_. God, who the hell was this guy? He had the _council_ worried. However Madina was looking at me sympathetically.

"Tori, I want to believe you. I really do," she said earnestly. "But this...and I know you went out to a club last night, it was probably just a vivid dream. I don't think it meant anything." Was she trying to blame my dream on being _drunk?_ I almost blew up in her face bu then I took another look at her face. There was something like fear was deep in her gaze. She was covering something up. She didn't _want_ to believe me because she was _scared_.

I looked at her in disbelief. "What the hell are you on? Do you think I'm stupid? Obviously you know who was in my dream and you've got to be crazy if you think I'll believe that it was nothing. What, now do i get a pat on the hand and a lollipop to make it feel better?" I asked scathingly.

Madina looked furious but I kept going before she could speak.

"Now is it possible?" I demanded.

She hesitated. "Well, theoretically...but it takes _years_ for premonition_ or_ spirit walking to-" I interrupted her.

"Ok we all know that so far my powers haven't been playing by the rules. Now_ is it possible?_" I asked impatiently. When Madina didn't answer Safiria did it for her.

"Yes," she told me. Then she turned to the rest of the council. "This is a very serious matter. We cannot allow _him_ to get free. Well if he thinks he can get by us separately then I say we combine our forces." Vannier nodded.

"Together we could stand a chance. The wards would hold."

Ragnar violently shook his head. His gaze was furious. "The packs will _not _work with anyone else. We will step up security on our _own _when it is _our_ turn," he growled.

"As will the Fae," Rihannon added.

"Don't be stupid. We stand more of a chance together," Vannier reasoned.

"I don't like it any more than you do _dog, _but it's our only option," Safiria added.

"I told you we will not consent to working with you, _leech," _Ragnar snarled.

Safiria jumped upwards to defend herself but stopped when a low chuckle came from Zane. Throughout the meeting he had stayed silent and only listened with a calculating expression. Now he spoke and everyone quieted.

"Why, you all are discussing this like it matters. This child simply could not have seen him and we shouldn't be worrying ourselves about it. I'm not saying she's lying. I think she believes what she says. But, this was simply a dream and nothing more. We all saw to it that he was trapped millennia ago and there is no possible way he could have gotten out."

Ragnar was nodding slowly. I don't think it would take much to convince him as long as it wasn't the vampires' idea. Rihannon looked on approvingly at Zane's apparent "logic" and I knew what _her_ decision was. Safiria and Vannier were still defiant while Madina looked between me and Zane uncertainly. I think she _wanted_ to believe me. I could only hope.

"_I_ believe her," came a drawl from a corner where Kayne was lounging lazily.

Wait. What?

Kayne?

If anyone was surprised they kept it to themselves. I looked at him incredulously. How was it he managed to appear everywhere I went?

_Maybe I'm stalking you, _came his teasing voice in my mind. Quickly I made sure the shields around my head were back in place_. God, he was annoying. _Even when he was on _my _side_._.._  
_

_"_Jazlyn called," he explained with an exaggerated sigh. "She wouldn't _shut up_ until I promised to come down here," he said with a grimace.

"Kayne, how _lovely_ to see you again!" Safiria exclaimed delightedly. He gave an extravagant bow in her direction, smirk still in place, and she smiled, amused.

A little twinge went through me as I saw how much Safiria liked him. Ok she's married. To the king. And they're just friends. But that little unpleasant feeling still gnawed at the pit of my stomach. You're not jealous. You're not jealous. You're_ not _jealous. I gave an inaudible sigh. It was one thing to argue with yourself. It was just plain _sad_ when you lost. He looked back over at me.

"Tori has the most power of any witch on record so far except the original. If she says she saw him then she really did."

Safiria, Vannier and even Madina looked convinced. I mean Madina still seemed frightened but she had stopped denying that the dream was real. Rihannon, Ragnar and Zane however...no chance_. And_ the vampires only got one vote. Hell, I'm screwed.

"We'll take a vote," Zane relented. "Majority rules."

For a few minutes they seemed to be having a telepathic conversation. No one was speaking but faces were being made all around as they argued and it was...well it was pretty freaky to watch...especially when someone got mad. Which tended to happen a lot... I was sure I had two votes but that meant that there were three votes against me. I could only sit there and hope someone would change their mind. Kayne walked up to me.

"What have you gotten yourself into little witch?" he asked exasperatedly. Before I could open my mouth to protest he smiled crookedly. "I have to say, I'm impressed."

Helpless, I could only grin back.

After a few minutes the council turned back towards me. "We've reached a decision," Zane announced. _Ummm duh?_

_"_No," he stated flatly.

"_What do you mean no?_" I nearly yelled.

"Our races couldn't possibly work together without someone getting hurt and we've chosen to dismiss your dream as just that. A dream. Each race _will_ step up security on their own when they guard the portal but we will continue to take shifts," Rihannon said imperiously.

I was struggling to not blow up in their faces so I stalked out the door before I said something that I would regret. As I exited the room the doors slammed shut, narrowly missing me. I whipped around furiously and glared at the doors intensely. They swung back open with so much force that they slammed into the walls and splintered at the hinges.

"There's a slight draft I think. I'd get those fixed if I were you," I suggested icily and walked off without another word.

"Well _now_ you've made her mad," I heard Kayne sigh.

* * *

**A/N: So Merry Christmas everyone! **

**You know what _I_**** want for Christmas? **

**Reviews! :D  
**

** *puppy dog eyes* _please?_**


	12. All I've ever wanted is this

**A/N: Right so first things first. At Vampirelover458: Lol well now that you mention it Damon _is_ alot like Kayne. It's not surprising because I've got a HUGE crush on Damon(in both the books and show. Not to mention that in the show Ian is soooo hottt) and I guess he's rubbed off on one of my characters XD**

**Secondly I'm dedicating this chapter to my bestie Jayliz, or xxshadowflamexx, because without her constant bugging for me to write a story on here this would never have happened. Now I've realized that this is probably the only thing that keeps me sane XD**

**And lastly, if you haven't stopped reading this stupidly long AN then I'm not entirely sure why one or two people thought this story was over...trust me I have a _long_ way to go and tons of ideas. I've already planned out the ending but currently i think we're only a little less than halfway through.  
**

**Right well this chapter is waaaaay overdue so enjoy ;)**

* * *

I angrily stalked into my room and slammed the door. I twisted the lock so that no one would come in. If anyone tried to talk to me I would burn them to a crisp. I collapsed on my bed and lay staring up at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door.

"Go _away_."

Again they knocked but with more force.

"_I said go away," _I nearly shouted in frustration.

"Tori If you don't let me in..." a voice threatened. Kayne.

"You'll _what?_" I asked venomously. He wouldn't do anything. No matter what he said, I had learned that when it came to me Kayne was all bark and no bite. I rethought that statement. Ok no bite _anymore_. I couldn't exactly say the same for anyone else...especially if they pissed him off.

But Madina would be furious if he broke down the door. _And_ vampires weren't able to phase inside the house on account of the wards around it.

There was a small silence. See? Another bluff.

Kayne sighed. "Look, I know the council are idiots but you don't have to toss me in with the rest of them," he growled. I turned over on the bed and ignored him. There was a snarl from behind the door and then i heard footsteps fading away. Good. He was giving up for once. Which was actually really out of character...

Obviously I spoke to soon because I heard something land on the windowsill. Or _someone. Crap,_ I didn't lock the damn window. Quickly I swung my feet off the bed to rush to the window, but was too late as he gracefully hopped through it and into the room.

I avoided his eyes and ignored him. Just because he was here didn't mean i had to talk to him. "Tori..." Kayne began tiredly. The sympathy and some other unreadable emotion in his voice startled me and i looked up to meet his gaze. The small amount of light in the room reflected eerily off his impossible silver eyes. He walked closer to me.

"Look I know you're upset..." No really? How did he come to that conclusion?

"Brilliant, Einstein," I snapped. His eyes flashed with anger. All trace of sympathy gone.

"Look, I'm trying to be helpful here but you're making it extremely difficult," he hissed.

"Who says I want your help?" I demanded angrily. "All I want is for them to get over themselves or they're going to all _die_! They can't get past fighting with each other and they'll be responsible for thousands of deaths! They won't _listen _to me!" My voice had risen as i continued on my tirade so I was nearly shouting_._

Kayne's eyes were dark with anger as he spoke.

"You think I don't know that? I've been living with it for centuries_. _If they haven't been listening to me what makes them think that all of a sudden they'll listen to _you_? At least I didn't run to my room to sulk and then throw a tantrum. At least I didn't shut out all the people who care about you."

I reeled back. Tears welled up in my eyes but I forced them back down. "I'm not trying to," I protested miserably. "I _do _appreciate what all of you have done for me. But at this point it feels like it's me against the world," I said miserably.

The fury had faded from Kayne's eyes. He looked almost apologetic. He reached out to brush a strand of hair away from my face. I was startled. Kayne wasn't exactly prone to gestures of affection. "You've always got us Tori. We're not going to abandon you now."

I smiled at him gratefully, blinking away tears. "I'm sorry...it's just...I've been through hell these last weeks and now when the whole _world_ is at stake they ignore everything I'm saying."

Kayne sighed and turned to face the window. "It's not their fault entirely. They've lived with this hatred for millennium. They don't know what to do at this point. You opened their eyes that's for sure. The whole council was in a state of chaos when you left. They want to break the hatred but they aren't exactly sure how. I _know_ that they want to," he murmured. "They _have_ to want to," he whispered so softly that I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear.

"And you?"

He turned towards me questioningly.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked seriously. It wasn't necessarily a question about the council.

Kayne looked startled but then his eyes glinted. He started to walk towards me. Graceful, stalking steps like a hunting cat. I quickly backed up against the wall. I couldn't read him and that really scared me. My breath came in quick spurts as he cornered me and leaned in.

"What do I _want?_" he asked me. "Tori, I haven't _wanted_, nor do i_ want_, many things in this godforsaken world."

He was so close that I could feel his cool breath and it made me shiver. My heart was hammering in...What? Fear? No i wasn't scared of Kayne any more. It was more like..._anticipation_...His fingers reached up to gently trace my jawline, sending an involuntary shiver through me.

"And one of them..." he continued. "Is standing right in front of me..." he finished with that wicked grin of his, before leaning down to brush his lips against mine.

I made a small noise and the next instant he was kissing me. I was frozen. Nothing seemed to work right and i just stood there in shock. I mean I had literally _dreamed_ about this happening and now I couldn't believe it.

His lips worked against mine, asking, _pleading..._ As he deepened the kiss I gave in and melted into his arms. The kiss was full of hunger and desperation. I just _needed _this. As i tugged on his bottom lip he growled and pushed me up against the wall. I entwined my fingers in his raven black hair so tightly that it would have hurt a human. He moaned and continued to kiss me fiercely. It took all of my willpower to pull away.

"Wait..." I breathed "Just...hold on...one moment..." I gasped.

He pulled back reluctantly and a little surprised. Maybe even a little bit hurt. I didn't think that Kayne could get hurt...

"Why me?" I asked a little breathlessly. "You could have_ any_ girl. _Anyone_. Why me?"

Kayne looked genuinely surprised. "Because..." he murmured. "Well, you're beautiful of course but that's not it. You're stubborn and infuriating and can't back down from anything. You have a temper but I've never met such a passionate person," he said before giving me a gentle kiss that had shivers going down my spine all the way to the tips of my toes. Electricity flickered across my skin and a breathy moan escaped my lips.

Again he drew away. "You stood up to me when no one else ever has. You're witty and have a comeback to practically anything anyone throws at you. I've been at the receiving end of that sharp tongue..." he said with a grin."You dive into everything headfirst despite the risks. And...I can't stop thinking about you..." Kayne admitted.

Lost for words I stared up at him. My mouth quirked in a small uncertain smile and I used the lapel of his jacket to pull him back down to me. He accepted the kiss hungrily and there was nothing more than the two of us for that moment. No demons threatening to destroy the world and no council to argue with. Both of us had been waiting for this _so_ long... I pushed the jacket off of his shoulders and pressed closer to him. A low growl came from his throat as he pulled me closer and my lips parted in pleasure.

When he nipped my bottom lip i could feel the point of his teeth, threatening to grow into fangs through the raw passion of our embrace. I ran my tongue across them and they extended to their full length. One of them nicked my lip and that familiar flash of pain and pleasure flickered through me. Kayne licked the blood off and pulled back. There was a dark hunger in his gaze as he looked at me and a thrill of fear and excitement traveled from my head down to my toes. I let out a small gasp of anticipation and that was all the invitation Kayne needed.

As my head hit the pillows his lips fell to my throat. Kayne nipped and pulled at the tender skin, eliciting soft gasps and moans from me. He dragged his fangs along my throat and i made a sound of encouragement. The first time Kayne had bitten me it had been involuntary. This time I was willing to succumb to the feeling it brought. Oh I was _very_ willing...

His cool lips met my burning skin and I moaned again making him smile against my throat. Slowly his sharp and pointed fangs grazed my throat. His fangs pierced my skin and I was hit with a wave of ecstasy. I gasped and gripped Kayne tighter. He moaned as my blood hit his mouth and as the euphoria of him drinking overcame me, my eyelids fluttered shut. I tilted my head to give him better access and my lips parted in ecstasy. _Nothing_ could be better than this...Oh God i never wanted this to_ end_. The passion was hitting me in waves and just as I was about to recover I would be overwhelmed again. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away. I tried to pull him back down with a sound of protest but he was adamant.

Instead he turned his attention again to my lips and we floated in bliss as we procured moans, gasps, and sighs from the other. Little fireworks were erupting all across my skin. Eventually the temptation was too great and his teeth found the curve of my throat again...

The front door suddenly slammed shut and we jolted apart breathlessly. Kayne was off of me in a flash and within seconds his jacket was back on. He looked over at me, gaze full of longing, reluctance and desire.

_I'll see you tomorrow_, his voice projected in my mind.

Even if I could gather my thoughts enough to speak spoken words didn't seem intimate enough after that. For a moment I had a terrifying desire to collapse into his arms again and to hell with whoever was home. I saw that he was tempted for a moment too but he gathered himself and the next instant he was out the window.

Footsteps sounded up the stairs and I quickly jumped up and checked my reflection. I was flushed, lips still damp from kissing Kayne and my hair was in disarray. Of course, most noticeable of all were the slowly healing puncture wounds in my neck.

I dragged a brush through my hair and tried to calm myself down so the blush would fade from my cheeks. Hopefully it would pass as anger at the council. I concealed the marks on my throat with my hair and when someone knocked timidly on the door I gathered myself and walked over to open it. Jazlyn stood there with an apologetic look on her face.

"Tori I-" she started.

I cut her off. "Don't say you're sorry," I said firmly. Her face fell. "I'm not mad at _you_," I reassured her. Which immediately caused her whole expression to light up like the sun.

"I thought you would be furious," She admitted. "I mean I heard the council wasn't exactly...supporting...anyway don't worry, Mom is trying to talk some sense into them. I think you've won her over. Buuut Tori, all that aside, if I were _you_ I would be flipping a bitch." Jazlyn narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion. "Was Kayne already here?" she asked.

"What? No, I haven't seen him since the council," I lied.

Jazlyn widened her eyes. "You're lyyying," she declared. "I just knowww he was here. It _so_ explains why you're not going all psycho on me right now..."

"That could still change," I warned.

Jazlyn smiled in victory. "Ha! I knew it! You didn't deny it which means that_ something_ must happened. Do tell."

I stayed stubbornly silent.

Jazlyn's mouth formed almost a comical expression of surprise. "Oh. My. God. He finally made a move didn't he?" She squealed.

I felt my cheeks start to burn. "What-of course not!" I denied.

"Oh yes he did! He's had his eye on you from the beginning and Kayne never was one for self-restraint," She concluded almost giddily. "Soooo you have to tell me _everything_."

Mhmm yeah like _that_ was going to happen. "Uh, how about _no_. I'm keeping _this _one to myself."

Jazlyn gave a little 'hmph' and lunged for me. I jumped back with a startled shout, but was too late to stop her from brushing my hair away from my throat. She wagged a finger at me. "You shouldn't keep secrets from your friends," she said with an amused raised her eyebrows as she looked at my throat.

"Damn, girl that is one _helluva_ hickey..." she said almost enviously. "I bet you had _fun_."

I rolled my eyes. "As a matter of fact I _did_," I said with wicked relish. Jazlyn smiled, thinking she had her way. "And you're not going to hear a single detail from me," I told her with a smirk. I mimed locking my lips and throwing away the key.

Jazlyn's face fell in disappointment. "Come _on_, you have to give me _something_ here," she complained.

"Get your own vampire," I retorted and steered her out of the room. As i closed the door on her annoyed face I gave a sweet smile. The last thing I saw was her rolling her eyes and giving a theatrical sigh.

"Don't think this is over! I _will_ get details!" She called before heading downstairs. The front door was opened yet again. Great...Madina was here...

"TORI! MOM WANTS YOU!" Jazlyn called up. Groaning I rolled off of the bed and stomped downstairs.

Madina was waiting in the living room with an apologetic look on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked crossly.

"Tori, you have to look at it from their perspective," she pleaded. "They can't take such an unbelievable sounding idea from-"

"What?" I interrupted. "An untrained witch who doesn't know what she's doing? Because they should know that I wouldn't make up something like this and with my power it's possible right?"

Madina hesitated. "Yes, but they can't believe that. They haven't seen it and they don't live with you." She shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it."

I turned to leave. "Then there wasn't any point in talking to me was there?"

"One moment Tori."

I sighed and stopped where I was. "What is it now?"

"The council _did_ decide to hold a ball in Fairhaven to attempt to improve relations between our species."

A ball? Well it was better than nothing.

"And did they agree to work together to step up security on the portal?"

Again she hesitated. "No..." she said reluctantly.

Without another word I headed back to my room.

* * *

Kayne's POV

I was perched absentmindedly on the branch of a tree trying to comprehend what had just happened. I was ecstatic. Had she really kissed me back? For all I know it could have been just another one of my dreams. It really seemed too impossible to be true.

No... It was real. And I still couldn't wrap my mind around it. Get a hold of yourself, my mind whispered. You're acting like some lovestruck teenager. Not some centuries old vampire that has killed simply to satisfy his thirst. Or just for fun...the traitorous part of my head murmured again. I shook it violently and felt a small twinge of guilt. Those days were long gone. But what would Tori think of my past? For centuries I hadn't been a very good person and now she had turned everything around. See? Look at the hold she has over you. You sad vampire.

But then I felt the ghost of her fingers tugging in my hair. The taste of her lips and how her body had melted into mine as she finally gave in. That endearing little gasp and then...the feel of my teeth breaking her skin to let the warm blood flow. The way she had moaned as I drew out her life essence. I had felt and heard the yearning in her mind for me too never stop, to stay like that forever, and i would have happily obliged. I was just as affected. The combined ecstasy of what I was feeling and what i felt from her mind had made me helpless to fight it any longer. I felt like I knew her soul inside and out by now. And every glimpse had me falling harder.

There was no use denying it anymore. It wasn't just lust, passion or desire as I wished it was. Because in truth I was slightly terrified.

_I was in love with her._

And I couldn't wait to see where this would lead. Because in the end...it would be worth it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that :)**

**I certainly enjoyed writing it. I mean, it's about time!**

**And I'm looking around for good pics for the characters. If you happen upon one that looks like how you would view one of them then by all means send it to me! I might put it up if I think it's a good representation of them.  
**

**reviews are love. remember that. And the next chappie doesn't go up till I have 45.**


	13. A little piece of heaven

**A/N: Right sorry for the slight wait but I've been reeeaallllyyyy busy now that school is back...Anyway To take a break with all the drama and give Tori a break, here's a little fluffy, romantic chapter :) **

* * *

In all my time here I had had the chance to explore the area around the house. Behind it there was a path leading into the woods where I would take a walk if I needed to think. After the kiss yesterday-well I wasn't sure if I could call it a kiss...it was a lot more than that-my head had been spinning and I couldn't get a grip on my thoughts. It was so peaceful out here in the forest that I could completely forget about everything for a moment.

My peaceful moment was shattered as my cellphone went off. With a sigh I answered it.

"Hey Jazlyn."

_"Hey. Kayne's looking for you_."

Well I wasn't sure how I should respond to that. Did I want to see him right now?

"If he really wants to find me he will," I told her and with a click I hung up.

I kept walking through the trees until I reached a clearing with a small crystal clear pond at the far end. A giant oak tree hung over it, the only difference being the leaves were purple and the bark was white. Everything in this realm was just...exotic. I leaned back against the tree with a content sigh and closed my eyes. The leaves rustled softly in the breeze and I listened to the chirping of the birds high up in the trees. I let myself zone out and I'm not sure how long I stayed there, listening to the trickle of a stream flowing into the pond. It lulled my thoughts into a quiet murmur.

"Hey Tori," someone murmured and their cool breath caressed my ear. I didn't open my eyes but my heart skipped a beat and I'm sure he heard it. When I turned to look at him my expression unsure.

"Kayne," I sighed.

He stood with his hands in his pockets looking at me intently. "You're worried about something," he noted.

Yeah. You. I mean how many hearts have you shamelessly broken? But the feeling I got when I was around him...I was so confused on what to do...

"It's nothing," I lied.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'll just tell _nothing_ not to bother you then," he retorted with a smile. I cracked a small one in return. Then I absently ran my fingers through my hair. When it was clear I wasn't going to respond he tried again.

"Tori-" Before he could go on I interrupted him.

"Look Kayne, I'm going to be honest here. You're a player," I said. Before he could protest indignantly I continued. "Or at least _were_ a player. I _really_ wouldn't appreciate it if I got my heart broken again. I like you..." _Who am i kidding? I'm nearly in love with him_. "But...where do we stand?"

He still had that understanding look on his face. One I don't think he's given many people before.

"Tori I can swear to you that I meant every word I said yesterday. And I might not have been a very good person in the past. Hell, I've been a horrible person in the past. But, I'd like you to give me a chance."

He was looking at me questioningly. God, just that gaze of his had me melting into a puddle. And I could tell he was being honest. I hesitated.

Oh what the hell. My heart has definitely crushed my brain in this battle.

I tilted my head up and our lips met. He responded immediately, bringing his hands to rest at the small of my back and pull me closer. It wasn't the burning passion of our kiss yesterday. It was warm and comforting like sunlight. Something that filled my whole being with a feeling that scared me. My tongue traced the edge of his bottom lip and he gave a low growl.

My body was on fire as the kiss turned wild. I felt his mind probing at my guards questioningly and I let him through. His mind entwined with mine and suddenly it was like falling into soft, velvety blackness. I could sense, at least partly, his emotions and he really did care for me. His mind reflected his personality. All seductive shadows that wrapped around and caressed me until I was dizzy with pleasure.

His lips slowly worked their way down to the hollow between my neck and shoulder. He nuzzled the skin there and my breath caught in my throat. His mouth traveled up to the evidence of yesterday's encounter to brush against the marks. I moaned in pleasure when he laid a gentle kiss there. Every nerve ending was alive and simply the velvety feel of his lips on my skin sent shudders through me.

"Do these hurt?" he asked softly. I could barely pull myself out of my haze enough to answer.

"Mmm not anymore," I murmured. They had been a little sore earlier but I had welcomed anything that made me relive the scene. Kayne nibbled on my ear and down to the sensitive skin right below it. I let out a small gasp as he discovered my sweet spot. _Not fair_, I thought desperately.

He drank in my soft moans and gasped as he continued to pay painstaking attention to the area. I leaned back into the tree and tilted my head so that he could have full access. His fingers trailed through my hair as his teeth nibbled at my skin. Great. Now I would have another hickey to hide along with the vampire style one. Not that I could really complain as another moan escaped my lips.

Gradually his mouth moved back to my lips and this time I was the one to enjoy _his_ soft moans. My legs finally gave out beneath me and I sank to my knees. Kayne followed me and pressed me back into the tree.

Oh I had a feeling this little clearing would turn out to be my new favorite place.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to continue this but if I did the chapter would be too long so in the next chappie you'll get your information on who the heck the guy in Tori's dream was.**

** I hope Kayne wasn't too OOC(he'll be back to normal now) but I had to clear up some things between him and Tori and wanted to show a different side of him. She had to know that he really cared so I could have a place for the little fluff scene that popped into my head :)**

**Pluuuus now that I can finally write romance between Tori and Kayne I can't seem to stop thinking of all the possibilities ;) **

**It's also going to leave room for some drama and jealousy from a certain person with a crush on Tori -hint hint- XD**

**Mmmm if you want the next chapter let's aim forr...at least 55 reviews k?**


	14. The Demon's sorrow

Kayne and I were relaxing on the couch waiting for Jazlyn to show up. My legs were across his lap and my head was tilted back on the armrest to study the ceiling absently. My oh so pleasant little encounter with him had been cut short as my phone went off. Groaning as we pulled apart, I reluctantly answered. I'd inwardly been cursing Jaz but after we heard what she had to say Kayne had quickly phased us back here.

After the way the meeting with the council had gone I'd only been more curious as to who the hell it was that had everyone on edge. We all had done our individual research; trying to piece things together. I had spent a lot of time in Madina's library, flipping through old books that relayed the history of this dimension but to no avail. All those hours in there and I had only come across vague hints as to who he was. Kayne had access to the vampires' castle and had been poking around there. However anything on the subject there was either nonexistent or hidden. I would bet on the latter.

Jazlyn apparently had more luck. At first she would go down to ask around Fairhaven; her strategy was normally to get the guy drunk enough to admit or say _anything._ She brought back tons of stories that had us cracking up on the floor. Funny as it was, the strategy itself was failing miserably. We'd decided to go out on a limb and trust Riley, the werewolf Jaz had met at the bar. They were going out now, much to Madina's dissatisfaction, and Riley had promised to ask around and look through the archives. Apparently, he had been successful.

Meanwhile, to pass the time as we waited for Jazlyn, we were now continuing where we left off at the clearing. His velvet soft lips were making my head spin and I ignored the jingle of keys as Jaz walked in.

"Woah! No no no no _no_. There will be absolutely _no_ PDAs in front of me ok?" Jazlyn said with a reprimanding tone that sounded suspiciously like Madina. Kayne and I burst out laughing suddenly and she formed a face that was nearly a replica of her mother's.

"What so funny?" she demanded, outraged. I was doubled over laughing with tears nearly coming out of my eyes but I managed to respond.

"You...you should have...should have heard yourself..." I giggled. "You sounded...and look...like Madina!" I gasped. Kayne had gotten a hold on himself and sent an amused glance in her direction.

"Not _how_ you talk obviously. The thought of Madina attempting to speak like a teenager has me horrified. But I think her influence is rubbing off on you," he teased. Jazlyn looked horrified.

"Ok ok! I take it back! Do whatever you want! I don't care!" she said desperately and I fought back another urge to giggle. Kayne raised a questioning eyebrow. It simply screamed that the next thing he said would require a smack from me.

"_Anything_ we want?" he asked suggestively. With an unladylike snort that I'm ashamed of, and a muttered 'in your dreams', I hit him on the arm. I might like the guy but I wasn't about to have sex with him the day we got together. If I hadn't known he was joking I would have knocked him into next week. Kayne _always_ said things like that though so I payed it no mind.

"Chill Jaz, we're just messing with you," I reassured her. She stuck her tongue out at me but then looked between us and wiggled her eyebrows. Now _that_ had me choking back laughter and Kayne bit his lip, holding back another inappropriate comment. He shook his head and he was distracted as he looked over to the doorway where Riley was coming in. Jazlyn smiled triumphantly at me and winked. I smiled mischievously back and she responded with a look that said she would torture me later unless she got details.

Jaz sank down into the chair across from us and Riley sat down in the other one with a friendly 'hey'. He was tan with shaggy brown-blond hair and forest green eyes. Riley was charismatic and sweet and everyone liked him. I doubt there was a person on earth who _wouldn't_ like Riley. His easy-going nature made it hard for even Madina to disapprove, despite her prejudice against other supernaturals. He was a perfect match for Jazlyn. When he saw me leaning against Kayne he gave a little knowing smile but didn't say anything.

I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and my chin on my hands. "So let's hear it," I suggested. Better to get the bad news done and over with. Riley's eyes turned somber.

"All right...but you're not going to like this," he warned. "His name is Alastair. He's one of the original Shape-shifters. The _first_ Shape-Shifter actually. He hasn't been seen here in so long that no one except for the council remember what his second form even is."

"Geez the dude's ancient. And actually...so is my mom..." Jaz muttered.

We ignored her and Riley continued. "Alastair was also the first king of the Shifters. He created order out of the chaos that was forged as the different shifter tribes fought; he was hailed as a hero. He established the uneasy alliance between all the supernaturals and formed the council. For centuries everything was great...then the woman he loved was killed by a rogue vampire."

Kayne's eyes darkened in thought. That meant that Alastair might target the vampires more than others.

"So he went around the bend?" Jaz guessed.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Alastair was out of his mind with grief at first, but then he seemed to regain control. Everyone assumed he had come to accept it; they were sympathetic and kind. No one really knew the truth. For centuries he continued to lead the Shifters and helped bridge the gap between our races. In the meantime, there were...disappearances. Supernaturals missing without a trace. Alastair promised to put all his best people on the case and everyone was satisfied that he would find the culprit."

"It was him wasn't it," I whispered. On the news you hear about all these serial killers who seem like friendly people. Their neighbors never suspect a thing and are horrified when they finally discover the truth. Or there's the scenario where the "nice man" offers the little girl candy to get in his van. One of life's most horrible, and unfortunately true, cliches.

Riley nodded. "Alastair had gone dark side. He was completely psychotic. He communed with demons in the dark; Held gruesome sacrifices in order to summon ones like Barbas, Dante, and Rakdos. They were, and still are, some of the worst of their kind; now they're his generals."

"But, a shapeshifter wouldn't survive in the demon dimension. Even if the demons permitted him to remain there and _not_ rip him to shreds, which is _highly_ unlikely by the way, his essence would slowly dissolve. No one survives there for very long," Kayne supplied. Riley held up his index finger, telling Kayne to be patient.

"I'm getting there. So the demons whispered to him constantly. They promised him power and complete control over the rest of the supernaturals. And they promised the power to bring his wife back. He held rituals; all sorts of dark, nasty blood sacrifices and became some new creature. Not all demon...but not all shapeshifter. He became more demented as the demon blood took control. On the outside he was cool and collected but on the inside he was murderous and insane."

"God. no wonder Zane doesn't want to believe that Alastair's back. He used to be one of them," I concluded, horrified. It must give Zane a horrible reputation too. Although he's innocent the suspicion must hang over him like a giant cloud. Riley made to speak again and we all gazed at him intently. The story was tragic but it held a sense of rapture in its twisted plot.

"Well it get's better. Apparently he got even more powerful than the three demons. He performed acts that even they wouldn't consider and became impossibly ruthless. Alastair planned an all out attack with a demon army to take over. He needed the blood of very powerful supernaturals to bring Kaida, that was his wife, back. To him the council was the obvious choice. It didn't matter to him that they had once been friends because he was consumed with the drive to resurrect her. Barbas, Dante, and Rakdos were made his generals; they were too terrified and admired him too much to refuse. Besides, demons love power and being next to Alastair was the most powerful they would be able to get," Riley explained.

"Obviously they didn't succeed with their plan," Kayne concluded.

Riley shook his head. "It was close. Vannier discovered his plan before it could be put into action. The supernaturals were horrified. They had all loved and trusted Alastair. The idea that he had sank to this was beyond belief. It took all of the leaders to kill him; They nearly died in the process. However the demon blood had seeped so far into him that it rescued him from death and corrupted his entire being. He was turned into a full demon, the most powerful the worlds have ever known, but retained the ability to shift."

I gave a low whistle. "Damn, I see why they're worried...this guy _cannot_ get out."

"So what happened after that?" Jaz encouraged.

"The council managed to drive him through the demon portal and sealed it together so that Alastair could never get out. You know that the less powerful demons slip out sometimes. Their power isn't enough to trigger the wards so we have to hunt them down individually if they get past the guards. But there was never any chance that Alastair could get out."

"Until now," I guessed. "The wards are weakening and the council doesn't know how to fix them. It was a one time thing. Plus as much as they don't want to admit it...it was probably Alastair that kept them all together. Now they don't want to trust one another because they're afraid it will happen again."

Kayne looked thoughtful. "Now he has a plan; a way to get out of the demon dimension. He's had enough time to think up an escape. Once he gets out he'll want his revenge. He's going to try again to take over and then he'll kill the council to raise Kaida."

"That's kind of romantic...you now...in a sick, twisted way..." Jaz conceded.

We all glanced her way and she quailed under our identical looks of exasperation. Then there was a moment of silence as everything sunk in.

"Hell, we're screwed."

* * *

**A/N: right so I finally got around to giving you guys an explanation. I hope it answered your questions!**

**I already have the next 2 chapters written so if I get 10 reviews I'll post one _immediately _**

**Tell me what you think of Alastair's story :)**


	15. Bring me to life

**A/N: ok so first things first. I was mortified to find out that when I went back to fix some grammatical errors in my previous chapters, I completely screwed up the order of the chapters and it was confusing as hell to read. I'm slightly depressed because that probably lost me a bunch of people who could have honestly liked my story :'( buuuut I'm not gonna keep beating myself up about it (been there, done that...) **

**Next, At xXVampChicaXx: I'm so glad you thought my little backround story to Alastair was well thought out! Actually I just sat at the computer, staring at the screen for an hour or two, until inspiration _finally _hit me XD It was written in all of 30 minutes...but-shh-don't tell anyone! XD  
**

* * *

Well after our little discovery a month ago we had decided that bringing Alastair up with the council so soon after my first disastrous meeting wasn't a good idea. For a month we had lay low and soon we were ready to face the council yet again. Tonight however, was the night of the ball and we weren't going to screw things up between everyone.

I did a pirouette in front of the mirror and watched the jewels on the dress capture the light. I was wearing a beautiful, crimson, floor length ball gown embroidered with rubies. It was strapless and flowed around me as I walked. My hair was done up in an elegant and complicated bun held together by sparkling pins. Jazlyn came in and smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Tori, you look gorgeous!" she gushed. "Kayne is simply going to die!" I smiled in thanks.

"You look amazing too Jaz."

Her dress was a green that matched her eyes with a black flower pattern creeping up along the side. Riley had asked her to the ball of course; much to Madina's growing displeasure. Jazlyn had argued that the whole purpose of this ball was to get along with the other supernaturals and she had promptly shut up. Madina still didn't know who I was going with...

"Don't you think that this ball thing is a little old-fashioned?" I asked.

Jazlyn shrugged. "They hold them all the time. They're honestly not that bad. And hey, at least this will give them a chance to try to get along. _Plus _I get to dance with Riley."

A big silly grin spread across her face and I resisted the urge to giggle. She had it bad for him; I was really glad she had gotten over Gavin. Then there was a knock at the door and Jazlyn immediately rushed to open it. Riley stood at the door with his catching smile.

"Ready to go?" he inquired.

"Yep. Let's get this party started!" Jazlyn quipped. "Hey Tori, we'll meet you at the ball ok?"

"Sure. Kayne will be here soon anyway."

With that she sauntered onto his arm and they walked outside. I sighed and sat on the edge of the couch, swinging my legs absently. Finally there was another knock on the door and i darted over. When it swung open it revealed Kayne standing there with a midnight black rose. He gave me a long look that sent warm tingles up my spine. Even after a month of secretly seeing him I couldn't get used to that.

"You look beautiful," he murmured and lifted the rose up to trace my cheek with it. A warm blush creeped up my cheeks and Kayne smiled.

"Still haven't learned not to do that have we?" he asked playfully and pulled me into a sweet kiss.

I made a contented sound and put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He pulled away with a breathless laugh.

"Keep doing that and we may never make it to the ball," he informed me.

"I don't want to go..." I complained. "Everyone will want to talk to me. They still don't believe me and besides, they treat my powers like a science experiment...Plus it's going to be impossible to enjoy myself when I know that there's a psychotic demon hell-bent on taking over the world!" I exclaimed, desperately.

"You don't want to dance with me? I'm hurt!" he announced with mock indignation.

I gave a long sigh. "Fine..." I took the rose from him and placed it on the table inside. As soon as we stepped into the brisk air Kayne phased us to the ball to face the crowd.

* * *

As we walked through the crowd of people chatting animatedly, a few heads turned. All the expressions were of surprise and sometimes even shock. I just smirked and tried not to show that I was a nervous wreck inside. There were a few familiar faces. Autumn walked by in a shorter orange dress that complimented her hair and eyes perfectly. She was on the arm of Tristan of course.

Gavin was talking to a girl with long golden hair and frosty eyes. When we came in he glanced up and his face formed an expression of jealousy and anger. I _had_ refused his invitation to the ball and told him that I wasn't interested; he hadn't taken it well. Going off about how he "Saw the way that leech looked at me" and how "I was making a bad decision". At first he had seemed really nice but even Jazlyn had accepted the fact that he had turned out to be a jerk. I had a feeling that this wasn't over.

On the other side of the courtyard Riley was dancing with Jazlyn and she was looking up at him with a happy expression. I smiled and relaxed simply be seeing how happy he made her and I really hope it lasted. The joy radiating off her just rubbed off on me and I was soon giving off a confident smile. Of course then Madina spotted us. Her face was livid as she looked at Kayne. Oops.

"Ignore her." He advised before sending a wink her way. Then he quirked an eyebrow at me. "May I have this dance?" he asked as he held out a hand to me.

Ooh Madina would _not_ like this. I grinned wickedly.

"You certainly may."

* * *

A little bit later Queen Safiria walked up to us. Her deep purple dress hugged her figure and she had curled her ebony hair.

"It's lovely to see you again Tori," She exclaimed.

"It's a pleasure," I said cautiously, not exactly sure what I thought of her yet.

She gave a glowing smile. "I understand _completely_ you know. You're not very happy with us at the moment. But not all of us agreed on the decision that was made. I for one, believe you and think the others are being ridiculous."

Ok I was starting to like her a bit more.

"I'm sorry if I came off rude," I apologized. "I'm just not entirely sure where I stand with everyone yet. And It's great that _someone_ believes me. The others think I should be locked up in the nut house. Personally I think that some of the council members are real f...ascinating. I meant fascinating..." I trailed off sheepishly. Way to go. Rant and make the last person on the council that thinks you're sane reconsider. Kayne was shaking in silent laughter next to me and I stomped on his foot. Which only made him worse.

Safiria burst out laughing. When she calmed down she was still smiling. "I like you," she stated bluntly.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at her directness.

"Anyone that affects Kayne like this is a wonderful person in my book. You're perfect for each other."

And with that she sauntered off to where King Vannier was holding a conversation with Rihannon. Leaving us with identical expressions of shock.

The Queen of the Fae was as usual, calm and collected. She was expressionless as she talked; it was very disconcerting. As she turned her gaze to me I shivered and turned back to Kayne.

"Kayne?" I inquired.

"Hmmm?"

"How did you meet Safiria?"

He smirked. "Is someone jealous?"

"No." _Yes_. The queen was gorgeous. There wasn't a single flaw to her unnatural beauty and there was _no_ way I could compete with her.

"It's not much of a story. It was the 1300s in England. She was out hunting and decided that I would make a good snack. When she bit me I broke the swoon and slit her throat. Well for some_ strange_ reason it seemed to piss her off so she attacked me again. Then, when I was almost dead she decided I would make a good vampire and turned me. Apparently she didn't want my looks to go to waste."

I stared in shock at the nonchalant way he talked about his death. Actually I could imagine him doing that...if he used a knife even back then it explained why he favored one now.

I noticed a man watching us from the shadows with a calculating expression. He had snake eyes, which gave him away as Zane. There were barely any snake shifters left in the worlds. And only one would be here. As I returned his gaze full force without flinching a mix of amusement and grudging respect flashed in his eyes before he turned away.

_I'm getting tired of all these prying eyes. How about we take this somewhere more private? _Kayne's suggestion wrapped around my mind coaxingly.

_Let's_ I thought back with relish. _This is getting awkward anyway and I don't want to face Madina._

With a smirk he pulled me off to the side and when no one was looking we slipped away.

* * *

Eyes sparkling with laughter I leaned back against a tree on a ledge overlooking the ball. Up here the air was cool and crisp and millions of stars twinkled in the night sky. Kayne was smiling as he gave me a sweet, long kiss that left me breathless. My heart skipped a beat when he pulled me against him in a gentle embrace. Little shivers were running down my spine.

"I put a little distraction spell around here so if anyone happens to glance our way they won't see anything," I breathed. I was still trying to figure out how to break this to Madina without her going after Kayne with a stake.

"Damn, that's useful," he breathed.

My head tilted up for another kiss and he happily obliged. Kayne pulled the sparkling pins out of my hair so that it flowed over my shoulders and he ran his fingers trough it absently as he continued to pay his attention to my lips.

"I have a small confession to make," he murmured against my lips, in-between soft kisses.

I made a sound of content as he nibbled on my bottom lip. "What's that?" I inquired. One part of my mind whispered that at this moment he could tell me anything and I would be fine with it as long as he continued this. The soft intensity of his kisses was making my knees weak and causing me to melt into his embrace.

"I may," he started, as he brushed a kiss down my jawline. I hummed with pleasure as he placed little butterfly kisses on my throat. How could something as simple as this have this effect on me? One touch had me completely at his mercy.

"Have looked in your sketchbook..." he continued as he peppered my throat with kisses. I pulled away to look at him incredulously. That was _private._

Kayne looked at me apologetically_. _"I'm sorry..it was after the night at the club and it was just sitting there and-" he trailed off. Instead of getting angry I shook my head at him. Kayne looked genuinely sorry and I had never heard him apologize for anything before. He normally didn't care what people thought of him.

"Mmmm I don't care," I told him and pulled him into another kiss. He smiled against my lips_. _

_"_I particularly liked your last drawing," he whispered. "And you know if you look around I think you'll realize that your little fantasy is becoming reality..."

He was right. This scene was just like my drawing, right down to the dress I was wearing and where we were. A little shiver of delight traveled throughout my body.

"I think I could help make that fantasy come true..." he continued as teeth grazed my throat.

"You think you're..so smooth..don't you?" I gasped. But I tilted my head back against the tree. He could feel my overwhelming longing and I made an encouraging sound. I didn't even feel it when his teeth pierced my throat. I just collapsed in his arms as the wave of bliss overwhelmed me and stars filled my vision.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry but I'm a hopeless romantic and I don't think anyone else is complaining about all the "encounters" Kayne and Tori have ;)**

**Anyway I can let you know that something HUGE is gonna happen in the next chapter(possibly involving the oh so evil Alastair) so the cute lil review button is calling your name :D**


	16. Social graces

**A/N: So Vampire(dot)lover458 brought up a valid question that I just happened to forget to put in the last chapter. If Kayne _were _taking her blood all the time that would end up being a very bad thing. As in she would die and I would have no lead character for my story XD But I should have cleared up that if Kayne takes her blood he doesn't take very much and the last time he did was a month ago, when they realized their feelings for each other. (In the beginning of the last chapter it says that they've been hiding their relationship for a month.) Kayne knows it could seriously hurt her because she doesn't have an unlimited supply but he also knows that a month is plenty time for her to be up to full strength. _And _he bit her more for her pleasure than for his actual gain. (Btw I think I would be a bite junkie too if it felt like that so I don't blame Tori xD)**

**And UAintGettinAnythinOutaMe-I meant to answer your question in the last chapter but I forgot XD Well to turn into a vampire in this story you would have to die with vampire blood in your system. So a blood exchange would have to take place. As for a werewolf or Shifter I've always thought it would be silly if _anybody_ got bitten then they would turn because then there would be wayyy too many of them. So shifters and werewolves would have to use their venom consciously. And yes, a witch could change into a werewolf, shifter or vampire. For shifter or werewolf I would assume it would be their choice because maybe they're simply curious(They would keep their witch powers so...) As for the case of becoming a vampire I think a witch would generally be changed if they're dying.**

**If I Were A Cat: I think that answers your question too? Sorry but UAintGettinAnythinOutaMe beat you to it :)  
**

**Finally at mflove: The order of the chapters was only messed up for a few days and I fixed it. It made sense in the beginning and it makes sense now but when I was fixing some grammar issues the other day I accidentally switched the order of some chapters. It's back to normal now :)  
**

**okkkk so now that the incredibly long explanations are over...here's the next chapter :)  
**

* * *

I was feeling elated and euphoric as Kayne pulled away to resume kissing me. The gentle intensity and feeling in his kisses now was almost frightening. I felt myself getting lost in the depths of the soft passion. This didn't feel like some meaningless moment in a fleeting romance that wouldn't last. This had somehow turned into something more _real_.

And then our moment was broken by a piercing scream

We broke apart and stared back at the ball. What we saw caused my breath to catch in my throat and blood turn to ice.

_Demons._

They were swarming all over the courtyard and the place was on _fire._ People were running and screaming in the confusion. A little less then half of the supernaturals were taking a stand. Witches used the elements to freeze or burn the demons while the Fae turned nature itself against them. Vampires were using their teeth and impossible strength and speed to rip the demons apart. The shapeshifters were all in their various animal forms and along with the werewolves they made it look like there had been a mass breakout at the zoo.

_But it wasn't enough._

The demons were just too many. If one was killed there were ten to take it's place.

_"_We have to help them!" I yelled.

Kayne nodded and within a few seconds we were in the midst of the chaos. A demon was killed next to me and I coughed violently as a cloud of dust hit me in the face.

"Stay close to me," Kayne said. It was hard to hear him over the screeching of terrified people and roaring of demons. There was blood everywhere as they were literally ripped apart. Something warm, heavy, and bloody hit me and landed on the ground.

I'll admit it. I shrieked. I resisted the urge to throw up and quickly jerked away. As a demon with a gaping maw as large as it's body approached me I was almost glad for the distraction.

Sometime in the fighting I lost Kayne. I was terrified and tired and bleeding in several places where I had been scratched or bitten. I wouldn't hold out much longer and only the thought of what fate awaited me if I stopped kept me going. Wave upon wave of demons came at us and there seemed to be no end to the horror. Finally fatigue won as a demon managed to kick my feet out from under me and I dropped to my knees. It loomed up in front of me and I waited for the final blow with my eyes squeezed shut.

It never came.

As I slowly opened my eyes I saw that all of the demons were retreating.

What the _hell_?

It was like they were answering some unseen call. One minute they were fighting and the next they just..._left._

The survivors of the attack were gathering themselves and there were the cries of people that found out a loved one hadn't made it. Oh God where was Kayne? And what about Jazlyn? Or Madina? With a shaky, relieved sigh I saw them making their way towards me along with Safiria, Zane and Reilly.

They were all bloody and looked exhausted but Jazlyn came up to give me a hug.

"Can't...breathe..." I gasped and she let go of me.

"What the hell _happened_?" I asked.

"You were right," Safiria said bluntly. "Having only the Fae guarding the wards to our dimension wasn't enough. I _did_ tell everyone so."

Madina glared at her but turned her attention to me. "Where _were_ you?" she asked softly. "I looked for you when the demons attacked but you didn't show up for a few minutes."

I felt a little twinge of guilt. But how could we have known? "I was...occupied," I said just as quietly.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but as her gaze made it's way to my throat she looked livid. My hair was sticking to my neck in limp strands and did nothing to cover the marks. She rounded on Kayne with fury in her eyes as Safiria and Zane watched interested. Vannier gave me a knowing and sympathetic glance. Jazlyn just watched with wide eyes.

"How could you?" Madina choked out.

Before she could start to rant I stopped her.

"Madina let's talk about this _later,_" I begged.

Her face was chiseled out of stone. "Fine," she said coolly. I felt a stab of pain. Despite not standing up for me with the council I realized that she really did care and wanted to help me. She probably felt like I had betrayed her by keeping this secret.

Safiria opened her mouth to say something but before she got a word out a deathly chill settled over the ravaged courtyard. An eerie silence hung over our heads as the whole world seemed to draw in a breath and wait for something. Frost formed on the ground and cracked around our feet; grotesque twisted icicles formed to hang from the trees. The shadows near the entrance gate contorted and the unmistakable click of a boot on the cobblestones echoed throughout the scene.

As Alastair stepped forward with a malicious smile Madina's face took on an expression of horror. Vannier and Safiria looked defiant while Ragnar seemed like he would jump on the approaching figure at any moment. Even Rihannon's icy demeanor was broken as the fear seeped through. Only Zane remained expressionless.

The survivors parted fearfully as Alastair made his way through. Within a moment the air itself had us all shackled to the ground. I tried struggling but there was no point.

"Alastair," Vannier acknowledged quietly.

He gave a mad hatter's smile; dead black eyes boring a hole right through Vannier.

"Well now that's hardly the way to greet an old friend," he reprimanded. "I went out of my way to come by and say hello but you're being awfully rude." His tone was terribly engaging but you could hear the hint of insanity underlying everything he said.

A sword materialized in his hand; a wicked looking, sharp, black blade with intricate swirling runes etched into it. He placed the point below Vannier's chin and forced him to look up. He made a 'tsking' sound and shook his head. The edge cut into Vannier's throat and blood ran down; there was a sizzling sound as the icy cold of it burned his skin.

"You were my friends you know. Of course I see now you would have betrayed me no matter what. All of you locked me up in that horrible place without a second thought. I suppose you'll have to deal with the consequences now." Alastair seemed to have conveniently forgotten that he had planned on sacrificing them. He sounded like he was dealing with a disobedient child.

"You especially for foiling my wonderful plan," he commented. Then he looked over at Safiria. "I suppose I'll have to kill your lovely queen in front of you to start. Perhaps it will show you what I felt when Kaida died. Of course I don't have to worry about those annoying feelings anymore. Demons don't bother with them. Things are so much easier without a conscience."

Alastair removed the sword from where it had cut a bloody line into Vannier's skin and walked slowly over to Rihannon.

"Rihannon darling, you look as beautiful as ever," he commented. She had regained her control and only gave him an icy look. "And I see you are also as friendly as ever. You need to lighten up my dear."

Now he moved over to Ragnar. "I don't suppose you've managed to restrain your barbaric outbursts yet. You really need to work on your control."

Ragnar growled and Alastair simply raised an elegant eyebrow. Again he continued walking down the line of council members; closer to me.

When he reached Madina he sent her a mocking glance. "Of course I'm very sorry for your loss, madam. It was terrible when your husband was slaughtered by those demons a few years ago. I do hope you've learned your lesson," he said cruelly.

Madina's hands formed claws and her fingernails dug into the frozen earth. The frost cracked as her fingernails penetrated it. "You!" she gasped furiously.

He shook his head sadly. "A necessity my dear Madina. He was coming too close to uncovering my plan. It was nothing personal. Or actually, it might have been," he confessed.

Tears were running down her face and she sobbed. "Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

Alastair's completely black eyes were expressionless. "By the time I'm done all of you will have felt ten times the pain I did," he promised. Then he turned to Zane. "Ah my general, my trusted right hand man. Why would you go and do something so foolish as to betray me? You'll only suffer for it in the future. If you had stood with me we would have been victorious."

Zane remained silent. Alastair's jaw tensed and he whipped toward me. My heart froze at the pure menace in that gaze.

"Now you, _you_ have a great power. You my girl, are the reincarnation of the first witch, Maela."

I heard a few gasps; I was shocked as well. But...it explained why things came so easily to me. Before I could really wrap my mind around that he brought the flat of the blade to rest on my cheek. The cool metal pressed into my soft skin and I forced myself not to flinch as my skin received the same treatment as Vannier's.

"Now consider your next words _very_ carefully. You can fight me, an entirely hopeless prospect, or you can join me. That will ensure that you survive the upcoming weeks. Know that I don't make this offer out of need. I will succeed no matter what. However it would be such a waste for that power to die with you."

I stared at him furiously. "Are you out of your God damn _mind_?" I demanded. I spat at his feet; aiming for his polished boots.

An expression of cold anger formed on his face. "God has nothing to do with it sweetheart." As he pulled the sword away from my face it sliced through my cheek; a burning pain swept through me. The cut was so cold that it brought agonizing pain and I couldn't help crying out.

As soon as I was hurt a threatening growl escaped Kayne. Alastair turned to Kayne. "How sweet. The vampire is in love with the girl," he said mockingly. "I don't suppose you could convince her to reconsider. This will only mean excruciating pain for her and I'll make sure you're watching." He stated it like someone would say the sky is blue, or the grass is green.

Kayne suggested he do something anatomically impossible with himself.

Alastair's patience finally broke. He backhanded Kayne so hard that his head snapped to the side. Kayne spat out blood and turned back to resume glaring. However, Alastair had already forgotten about him. He looked in turn at each of us.

"You will _all_ regret this. Since I already know there's no chance of surrender, you should prepare for violent deaths. Now is the time for you all to pay. When your heads are at my feet Kaida and I will rule in your stead," he announced with icy fury. I couldn't help thinking that maybe in his insanity, he might feel betrayed.

"However I'll give you a sporting chance. Let the games begin."

With that he vanished and we all collapsed wearily to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: And there, my friends, is your first meeting with the dreaded Alastair xD**

**What do you think of him so far? Do you hate what he's planning? Do you sympathize with him? Feel bad for the death of Kaida? (I'm afraid you'll have to blame me for that one since I wrote it XD) I need some feedback on how you guys want him to act.  
**

** Pleeeeease take a moment to give me your opinion. Or even an idea for the story. I might know where it's going and where it ends but nothing's set in stone and I can be flexible with my writing :) And I'll answer any questions I'm asked in the A/N of the next chapter.  
**


	17. Never give in

**A/N: So I have pics up for some of the characters on my profile :) I'm missing a few still though...**

**Oh and ****xpaiige and the starsx asked me how you pronounce Safiria. Well, I...have...no...idea...and thats kinda saad XD It was just something that popped into my head and even though I write it I've never really said it out loud...Hmmm...soo uh just pronounce it how you want to XD**

* * *

Madina was staring hollow eyed at the ground as the others picked themselves up. Jazlyn was shaking and as white as flour but she walked over to her mother anyway and helped her onto her feet. The tears had frozen in streaks on Madina's face on account of the cold that still lingered in the clearing. I was shivering in my torn up dress; the beautiful thing was ruined and covered in blood. As I looked down I noticed my hands were shaking and I forcibly willed the trembling to stop. I gathered myself and slowly walked over to where the council had gathered in a huddle. Safiria broke the circle and turned to the still shell-shocked crowd.

"It's been a trying night. Everyone should go home, rest, and recover from this ordeal. We will decide what to do about this very soon and will send out a message in the morning. Everyone should be on guard tonight," Safiria announced to the people standing around aimlessly with lost expressions.

A low murmur went through the crowd but they consented and filed out of the clearing. The dead and wounded were carefully taken out of the courtyard to be tended to and I watched in sadness as I saw how many had fared badly in the attack.

Zane's head was bowed and his eyes closed; now he lifted it to look at us. "I think everyone agrees that we should have a meeting immediately," he said tiredly.

A murmur of assent went around and Kayne walked up to put his arm around me. I leaned into him and his support helped stop the tears that threatened to spill.

A few minutes later we were sitting in the council's meeting room. By all I meant the council, Jaz, Kayne and me. Riley had gone home to take care of his mother who was practically having a nervous breakdown at the return of Alastair. Instead of sitting up high on the podiums, the council had pulled up some comfortable chairs in front of the now roaring fire. All pretense of dignity and social standing had disappeared in the face of this new peril. We all shared a common enemy now. We were tired and battered from our ordeal. Vannier was slumped back in his chair with his eyes closed; the cut on his throat still wasn't fully healed. The lack of energy bothered me all of a sudden. We couldn't just sit around like this.

Suddenly I stood up. "What's _wrong_ with all of you? So Alastair's back. Why does it matter? Instead of acting like the war is already lost _do something!_"

No one seemed surprised that I knew of Alastair. Madina lifted her lifeless eyes to look at me but there was no expression. Her soul was something else, her body an empty shell. However the other council members looked at me with offended eyes.

"Stop sitting there like spineless worms! Get up and make a plan! We can't just give up without a fight!" I shouted.

This raised a growl from a few of them. Just what I wanted. They were stirring; life refilling their tired bodies. Ragnar glared at me.

"Don't speak without first knowing the whole story, youngling," he growled.

"I _do_ know the whole story. Big, bad Alastair is back. Oh how scary!" I brought my hands up to my cheeks in mock fear.

Ragnar snarled but a low chuckle came from Safiria. "No she's right." She stood up and walked to the center of the chairs. "The time to fight is _now_. We know that he's planning something big; so we'll stay a step ahead of him. We'll start training drills immediately. Every able person will practice and hone their skills to get ready for this war. The children will be taught to defend themselves against demons in case of emergency."

Jazlyn stood up with fire in her eyes. "That bastard killed my dad," Jazlyn growled. "I'm sending him straight to hell."

I felt a pang of sympathy for her. I had never actually asked what had happened to her dad. Now I didn't need to.

"I'll help you Jaz. And _enjoy_ it," Kayne said menacingly. The chill in his voice made even me shiver, though it wasn't directed at me.

Zane was nodding slowly with his eyes closed. "Our races will work together for the time being. We will step up security on the portal immediately. Alastair is out with at least half of his demon horde but perhaps we can keep any more of them from escaping."

Everyone nodded their consent. Even Madina seemed to be recovering from her shock. The life was coming back to her form and her eyes were full of purpose.

Zane stood and clapped his hands together. "Then it's settled."

* * *

As we wearily stepped out of the portal onto the front porch I noticed that Madina had more or less recovered from Alastair's devastating revelation. She was back to being the persevering and in-charge woman I had grown to know. Unfortunately for me, that meant that as soon as she walked into the living room she turned to face me with both hands on her hips and a determined set to her jaw.

"Now would you like to explain exactly how long this has been going on?" Madina demanded.

I lowered my head and absently toed the ground. I cursed Kayne for leaving me to hunt.

"It's only been a month," I started hesitantly.

"_Only_ a month! This has been happening for a whole _month_? How could you hide something like this from me?" She asked disbelievingly.

I'd never seen her this upset. Her auburn hair, which was normally kept so neatly in a bun, was around her head in a fiery halo. Her eyes shot molten fire in my direction. However beneath the livid exterior I saw genuine hurt in her eyes and realized she was covering it up. It made it very hard to be angry at her as well.

"I was afraid to tell you because I knew you wouldn't like it!" I exclaimed defensively. Her eyes flared.

"Of course I wouldn't like it! Kayne has never been anything but trouble and I'm not going to let you get hurt by him. Do you know how he normally leaves women? Heartbroken, and with not another glance back. If I let that happen to you..." she trailed off and looked sorrowfully over at me.

"Tori you've become like a daughter to me. Even if you're too stubborn to see it I do care for you. I cannot in good conscience allow you to keep seeing him. Kayne has never cared about anything but himself and I don't see why that would change," Madina tried to explain desperately. I looked seriously into her eyes and tried to choose the best way to make my case.

"I really appreciate all you've done for me but I'm not backing down on this one. Kayne is...he's _changed_. If only you could see it! Did I ever tell you how I met him?" I asked. Madina shook her head slowly.

"He attacked me, saved my life just to bite me. For one thing he could have killed me right there, and for another...I didn't have to forgive him...but I did anyway. He's apologized to me and is actually sorry. _Sorry_. Have you ever know Kayne to be sorry for anything?"

Madina looked hesitant. "Well no...but that doesn't mean he's not going to hurt you in the long run."

I shook my head. "Ok look, I'm pretty good at reading people. We've been together a month and I haven't seen any reason to doubt him. When I danced with him today and looked in his eyes...he _cares_ alright? I'm not going to leave him when I know he's different. And...I wish you could believe me on this one."

The desperation in my voice made her stop and consider. I knew it was bringing up memories of another time I had asked for help. A time when most people hadn't believed me. Madina bit her lip and seemed to have an internal battle with herself. In the end she nodded slowly.

"I'll give him the benefit of the doubt this time. But I _will _be keeping an eye on him," she promised determinedly.

I gave a soft sigh of relief. "Thank you."

* * *

After all that you would have thought perhaps I would get a break. But this is my life right? So of course not.

I walked outside to breathe in the cool night air. Despite being exhausted I couldn't bring myself to go to bed. My thoughts were still spinning and I was too wound up to fall asleep quite yet. As I walked around to the back porch I saw a shadow move in one of the corners.

With a start I spun around, prepared to deal with whatever was there, but the figure walked forward into the open with their hands up in a gesture of peace. The moonlight shone clearly on Gavin's face as he looked over at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked frostily. I _really_ wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

For a moment he looked very hurt but then his expression smoothed over. "I just came to make sure you were alright," he admitted.

Oh no. I needed to stop whatever this was before it got out of hand. I could never see him the way I saw Kayne and I had to get him to accept it. Gavin still clung to the hope that my feelings might change but deep down I knew this wasn't possible. I didn't want to hurt him but...

"Gavin..." I started gently. "I know what you want but I _can't_ think about you that way."

He had been listening to me with a hopeful expression as he shifted from side to side awkwardly. Now it changed to one of irritation.

"Is it because of the vampire?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes actually it_ is_. I want to be with Kayne and that's that," I responded curtly. "Now I think its best if you leave. Find someone else. I'm not going to change my mind."

He shook his head in denial. "No you're not thinking clearly. Don't you understand? He's _using_ you. He's a _vampire_. He only wants you for your witch blood. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and certainly not about _you." _He said it like he was talking to a small child. As the last words came out of his mouth I froze.

"Especially not _me?_ And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked tightly. "For your information I've already had this conversation one too many times today and I don't plan on having it again after this. Kayne cares about me and I don't have to explain myself to _you_!" I nearly shouted.

Gavin looked at me desperately. "No, wait...I didn't mean...I wasn't..." he trailed off into an uncomfortable silence. Then before I could respond there was a warmth mouth on mine. _Kissing_ me. And It wasn't anything like when Kayne kissed me. It was too demanding and there was no spark; no electrifying tingle traveling up my spine. With a sound of disgust I jerked away and gripped the railing behind me. I reached an arm up to wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I was shaking in fury. How _dare_ he?

"Don't _ever_ do that again," I growled. Then behind me a very _real_ growl sounded. Gavin went very still as the color drained from his face. I slowly turned to see Kayne livid with rage and disbelief. Fine tremors ran through his body as he tried to control his anger. I had _never_ seen Kayne this mad; not even at Alastair when he had a blade at my throat. Kayne lost the fight with his temper and the next instant he slammed Gavin up against the wall with a hand around his throat.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you for that," he offered menacingly.

Gavin seemed incapable of speech as he looked at Kayne with terrified eyes. His mouth moved but no sound escaped his lips. Kayne tightened his grip and Gavin gasped for air.

"I'm sorry but that really wasn't good enough to even guarantee yourself a quick death. Pathetic actually. Now, maybe you need a lesson in manners before I kill you. When a girl says no, and blatantly refuses you for that matter, then you _don't_ kiss that girl against her will. When she tells you to stay away and look somewhere else, you listen to her. When she's involved with _me_ and you decide to overstep your boundaries with her, you run the hell away from this place before I come after you. _Obviously_ you failed on all accounts." Kayne snarled.

Gavin glanced at me pleadingly. One word from me and Kayne would let him go...hopefully. I hesitated but decided that Kayne was serious and I didn't want anyone getting hurt. No matter how much of a jackass that person was. I sighed.

"Kayne, he's really not worth it," I said tiredly. Kayne turned his gaze to me and then back at Gavin. The anger had faded slightly and now he just looked at Gavin with disgust. Abruptly he dropped Gavin on the ground where he clutched at his throat. I could see the bruises already forming and winced. Despite his injuries and encounter with Kayne he managed to get one last thing out.

"You don't deserve her," Gavin rasped painfully. Kayne looked at him for a very long time before replying. "No I don't...but neither do you. Now leave before I change my mind about killing you."

Without a backwards glance Gavin stumbled off, massaging his throat. Hopefully this had convinced him to back off. I really didn't want him to get hurt but I don't think I could stop Kayne if it happened again. I shook my head but then turned to Kayne with a glint in my eyes.

"You got all protective of me all of a sudden," I teased. "You were _so_ jealous. It's actually kind of adorable."

Kayne pulled me into a fiery kiss that left me groaning when he pulled away. See that "I don't do adorable," he said with a smirk.

"Sure you don't," I agreed with an expression that mirrored his. "Hey I do _not_ appreciate you leaving me to talk with Madina all alone."

His fingers lightly traced my jawline. "Mmmm I am _so _sorry about that. How_ ever_ shall I make it up to you?"

An innocent expression formed on my features. "I have absolutely _no_ idea..."

With a grin he leaned down to capture my mouth with his.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh, heads were about to roll when I was writing this. My parents kept making me get up to do stuff...XD  
**

**Actually the true reason this took so long was because of my recent obsession with the insanely awesome Michael Jackson Dance game :D**

**I swear that thing is so freaking beast! I've been playing it every waking moment because I was borrowing it and had to give it back eventually...*sigh* btw the best MJ song EVER is Billie Jean :)  
**

**And I've also got a few seasons of Supernatural to catch up on...**

**but anyhoo I'm back on track now...sorta...XD**

**And before I go...I'm not a football fan at ALL. Soccer is the real "football" and only us Americans would name a sport where your feet are barely used "football" XD Buuut tonight is the superbowl(truth is I watch it for the commercials) and by the time most of you read this it will be over. Soooo what did you think of how it played out?**

**And in the spirit of men running around in tights and tackling each other...lets see if we can hit 90 reviews. Can we? I hope so :)  
**


	18. Vampires, witches, wolves, oh my

I downed the glass of orange juice I held and placed the carton back in the fridge. Jaz was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing off her piece of toast. I walked over and sat down with a sigh. Jazlyn raised her eyebrows at me.

"That sounds like the kind of sigh that requires girl talk," she commented. "Ok, spill. What's wrong?"

I propped my head up on my fists and stared off into empty space. "Today's the first day all of us are gonna train as a group. I'm not really looking forward to it," I admitted. Which roughly translated into, today is going to be living Hell for me because I have to deal with Gavin all day. We had spent a week or so learning some new spells that could be used; higher level ones that could deal more damage. However, we had been training individually up until today's mock battle training. Jazlyn's mouth formed a little 'o' as she looked over at me .

"_Right_, you have to face your stalker today...hey don't worry about it. I'll scare him off if he get's too close. And lover boy volunteered to help out with the training so Gavin won't dare do anything with him around. Kayne has him peeing his pants. It's really hilarious actually." She was grinning from ear to ear. Then her smile shrank a few millimeters. "Can't see how I ever liked him though." Her nose wrinkled up at the thought.

Jaz always managed to make me feel better and I let out a small giggle. I could already imagine the looks Gavin would be shooting in his direction. I stood up with a exaggerated groan.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," I relented. Jaz smiled brightly and stood up to link arms with me. She pulled me out the door with a bounce in her step.

"Well what are we waiting for? Riley's going to be there!" she exclaimed giddily. I laughed under my breath. That girl had it bad.

There was a field not far from the house that we had agreed would make a good training ground. Madina was busy foreseeing the training of other witches and had consented to letting us train by ourselves. We had promised to be careful and Kayne and Riley had offered to help. I realized the colors of the supernatural dimension never ceased to astound me as I stepped into the field of blue grass. Occasionally there was a flash of pink where small flowers sprung up. The whole thing reminded me of cotton candy and my first thought was about how much I wanted to simply lay down in the soft grass and fall asleep. It looked so soft and I was sorely tempted to take a nap and forget about the whole Alastair problem.

And then there was his little revelation of me being the reincarnation of Maela. The council had already explained that it solved the mystery of the enhanced powers and Safiria had told me that I would have a large part to play in this war. She wouldn't elaborate but I feel that there's more to this then meets the eye. The council is hiding something from me and I intend to find out what it is.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as Jazlyn gasped and started laughing. Near a golden leafed tree at the edge of the field everyone was relaxing and waiting for us to show up. Gavin, Tristan, Autumn, Kayne and...where was Riley? That's when I noticed the wolf chasing its tail near the base of the tree.

The witches and vampire were cracking up at the sight of Riley acting like a carefree puppy. All except Gavin who lurked gloomily on the other side of the trunk. He was clearly avoiding getting near Kayne. That was probably smart after his performance last week. He looked up and saw us but didn't say anything or meet my eyes. A wave of relief rushed over me. Maybe Jaz was right and we could just ignore each other for today.

Riley turned to face them with an indignant look, if that was possible for a wolf. Which only made me join them. The sound of my laughter carried over the field and the wolf's ears pricked up. With a yelp Riley bounded across the field to stand in front of us. His fur was a silver with a black stripe running along his back. His forest green eyes stared at us with an amused expression. Riley's tail was slowly wagging back and forth and Jaz was smiling delightedly.

"Sit boy," I managed to command with a straight face. Riley growled at me and I smirked. Jaz reached a hand out to scratch him behind the ears.

"Ignore her. I think you're an adorable wolf," she said with a huge smile. Riley made a content sound in the back of his throat and his tail started wagging even harder.

"You're so _whipped_," Kayne called as everyone started over towards us. Riley whipped around with a threatening growl and his hackles rose in irritation.

"Hey I'm just pointing out the obvious, No need to get all worked up about it," He scolded. Riley responded by snapping at him, teeth pulling back centimeters from Kayne's arm.

"Oh I'm _so_ scared. Bring it on pooch, I've seen poodles more threatening then you. Just back off and go back to being Jaz's b-" Kayne was smiling in good humor and Riley had realized he was messing around but that didn't mean he was going to let an insult like that slide. He cut Kayne off by leaping at his throat with teeth bared. Kayne dropped the the ground to have his feet connect with Riley's stomach while he was in midair. Then he used the momentum to roll backwards and send Riley flying into the tree. Riley hit the bark with a thump and dropped to the ground. He slowly got up with a groan and shook out his pelt. He blinked a few times to chase the dazed expression out of his eyes.

Kayne made a disapproving noise and wagged his finger at Riley. "Bad dog. Sit. Stay."

I hit him on the shoulder. "Stop that. He already wants to kill you," I said with a grin. Kayne shrugged and let it go.

Riley made a sound of agreement and the look in his eyes clearly said 'now who's whipped?'

"Well then I think training has started. Don't worry the whole field and the forest is encased in a protective spell. We can throw whatever we want at each other and no one will even get a scratch," Autumn said. Fire formed in her hands and she sent a stream of it at Kayne. He flinched as it rushed at him but it was stopped by an invisible barrier. The fire was absorbed into nothing.

"Warn me before you do that again," he growled. Autumn just shrugged delicately.

"To make things easier why don't we pair up to fight. Just in the beginning," Tristan suggested. There was an odd number of us so Riley in wolf form and Jaz made one pair, myself and Kayne another. Meanwhile, Tristan, Autumn, and Gavin were on the other side of the field in a triangle. When the others started going at each other Kayne looked at me slyly.

"Your move," he offered. I thought about it for a moment and then murmured an incantation for speed. Within a few seconds I had run into the protected part of the forest far enough away that I couldn't hear the others. Now there wouldn't be any distractions. Quickly I turned the ground to a thin sheet of ice; it would break if someone were to step on it. There was a crackle to my right but I whipped around to see nothing but a crack in the ice. I knew Kayne was nearby, I could feel it, but I couldn't tell where exactly.

"Running isn't going to help," he teased as he appeared in front of me. With a gesture from me the ground beneath his feet fell away but he was already standing on the other side of me. When I turned to look at him he was gone. This continued to happen and I quickly grew annoyed at Kayne's cheery 'I'm here. No, over here. Look this way. Turn to your right. No, wait. Look up' routine. With a frustrated snort I concentrated my power on the trees so he came tumbling out of one with a crash. He stood up from the Kayne shaped imprint in the ice and dusted frost off his shoulder. His eyes glinted.

"Well that wasn't very polite..."

In a flash he was behind me but I turned and sent a gust of wind to blow him back into the trunk of an ash tree. He hit the target with a startled 'oomph'. He looked up and grinned.

"You're getting better at this."

I inclined my head and melted the snow above his head so it landed on him with a splat. I giggled at his surprised look. He shook his head and the water flew from his damp hair.

"Was that really necessary? I don't think a demon would mind a bit of water," he retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"A demon _also_ wouldn't stand around talking because they would be dead by now," I pointed out. When he was occupied with answering bolt of lightening struck the barrier around him. Despite the protection his skin crackled and sparked.

"See? Dead."

He narrowed his eyes and jumped at me. With a hastily murmured spell I was invisible to even vampire eyes and I stepped out of the way. Kayne received only thin air. He was so close I could hear and feel his breath on my cheek.

"You forgot one thing," he murmured. "I can still hear your heartbeat." _Damn_. I jumped into the tree above me and perched on a branch just as he reached for me. Before he could respond a black mist creeped over tangled roots and around his feet. It was payback time for that car ride all those months ago. I _had_ warned him. I could see the mist already doing its damage as his eyelids drooped a fraction.

"Hey Kayne? Aren't you a little sleepy?" I asked from above his head. He yawned and then groaned as he realized what this was about.

"I knew I would regret that eventually," he sighed.

"Mhmm so why don't you just sit down and take a nap," I suggested.

"Tori, cut it out," he demanded sleepily. I smiled.

"You're not tired?"

"No. Ok, ok I'm _sorry_." he yawned again.

"Not even a little bit sleepy?" I asked persuasively.

"_No_."

He was lying even as the dazed look overcame his eyes. Just a little bit more. But as I leaned forward to watch my victory my foot lost its grip on the tree limb. I gave a small shriek as I plummeted into empty space but managed to right myself so I landed on my feet. Kayne had snapped out of it and had gotten out of the way in time. However I forgot to take in the ice still on the ground and my feet slipped out from under me again.

Kayne caught me. I felt his cool breath on my ear an then two sharp fangs pressing lightly into my skin.

"Dead," he murmured. He thought he had won and moved to release me but I wasn't giving up so soon. The vines on the tree behind us whipped around his waist and pulled him back to trap him against the bark. The protection spell prevented the wicked thorns from digging into his skin but they still kept him from struggling.

"Dead again," I said cheerfully. "I win." Kayne tried to get free but they were too thick to break and his feet were off the ground, unable to find a purchase to stabilize himself. His bangs hung over his eyes as he looked up at me through midnight lashes.

"Alright you win. Now let me down from here," he ordered. I yawned and leaned back against the same holly tree I had fallen out of. I was making the rules right now. I lazily detached myself from the trunk and strolled over to where he was pinned. I leaned forward to kiss him.

"And if I don't want to?" I asked mischievously. His eyes were _very_ amused.

"Then I think I've been a very bad influence on you," he drawled. His voice traveled over me like silk, wrapping around and caressing me. I shivered but continued.

"Well maybe I should just leave you here and remove that bad influence from my life," I teased. I made as if to leave and then looked back. Now he looked impatient to get down and come over to where I was. I smiled.

"Oh fine." With a snap of my fingers the vines released him. Instead of coming over to kiss me like I had hoped he smirked at me and started walking off in the direction we came. I stood disappointed as he looked over his shoulder at me. Tease...

"Coming? I'm sure the others are done by now and I just _know_ you're looking forward to group training," he said wickedly and continued on his way. From the glint in his eyes as he had said that he was looking forward to training because he wanted to pummel Gavin. I sighed and ran after him.

"Don't do anything stupid," I warned. He gave a brilliant smile and there was a look as close to innocent as he could get on his face.

"Of course not."

* * *

When we stepped back into the clearing everyone had finished training. Riley was back in his human form and sitting under a tree with Jaz as the other stood a little bit apart. They looked over and Kayne immediately decided to bait Riley.

"So who won?"

Riley shrugged. "Jaz did." Kayne smirked but before he could open his mouth to reply Riley cut him off.

"And did _you_ win?" Riley asked amused. Kayne grumbled something under his breath and looked away.

"I think that's a no" Autumn stage whispered. Kayne turned to glare at her but Riley still wanted to get his answer.

"What was that Kayne? I didn't really catch that." Riley was grinning from ear to ear and so was everyone else.

"_Alright_ no. Tori won. There I admitted it. Happy now?" Kayne questioned. Riley just kept on grinning and Kayne muttered something under his breath.

"So you guys wanna have a group battle? After we're done we can head on down to Fairhaven. It'll be weird with all the guards but we could still have fun," Jaz suggested.

I was just about to tell her what a wonderful idea that was when my phone went off. The caller ID told me it was Madina so it could be important. I held up a finger at her in a 'hold on' gesture and answered it.

"Hello?"

_Tori I know this is really short notice. And oh, I really don't think this is a good idea but the council needs your help..._

"What is it? I can help."

_Well we have every single member on demon patrols busy answering reports already. All of the guards have their positions and we can't spare any. We think that you should be able to handle this. There's been a report of multiple demons in a house on magnolia street. We'd like you and Kayne to go and dispatch them._

A system had been set up where the best fighters had been placed on special patrols. They answered calls for help and dealt with any demons that showed up. Obviously they were so busy with all of the demons out.

"Of course we will. _Anything_ to help out and eliminate some more of those bastards. We can head over right now."

_Thank you Tori. _

The relief in her voice was obvious. She relayed the address to me and gave me the general description of the demons that had been seen. The neighborhood had already been evacuated days ago because of its closeness to the portal but for some reasons the demons had gathered there.

_And Tori?_

"Yes?"

_Please be careful._

I nodded then realized she couldn't see me.

"Don't worry we will," I reassured her. With a click I hung up and turned to Kayne.

"Ready to go kick some demon butt?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank all you amazing readers for the lovely reviews :) **

**I know its Valentine's day so virtual hugs and hearts for everyone who leaves me another one! Although there wasn't much romance to read in this one (Which is sad because again its VALENTINE'S DAY) I hope some little fluff made up for it. Sorry but I already had this little chappie written and I figured something was better than nothing! XD **

**If an update for one of the stories I plan on doing after this coincides with this wonderful mushy gushy holiday I will make _sure _to write something romantic ;)**

**And something hilarious happened to me today. I forgot it was Valentine's day until I was dressed and on my way to school but then I realized what my shirt said...It was my Vampire Diaries shirt. The one that says "love sucks" on the back. Oh the irony...XD  
**


	19. Trouble is a friend of mine

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for making you wait this long... **

**Sorry but I just lost my muse for a little while and I had to wait for the creativity to start flowing again. **

**But now I'm back! so enjoy :)  
**

* * *

I had mastered opening up portals and had spent a lot of time practicing landings, determined to at least not fall on my butt every time I exited one. So when I landed on my feet I had the time for one triumphant fist pump. _Finally_. I closed the rift as soon as Kayne came through so that no demons would have an escape route. That would be a _very_ bad idea. Immediately we were both on guard and glanced around the neighborhood warily. Once, it had been a happy community of witches but the recent chaos and their proximity to the portal had forced them to evacuate. Now it was barren and desolate. A haunting wind blew through the lifeless streets.

Nearby, the swings in the park creaked back and forth eerily and did nothing to calm my nerves. It was never easy to think about facing demons. They were just plain scary. Often they were the source of my nightmares. I knew the spells that would kill them but I couldn't account for any unforeseen difficulties that would arise. Kayne must have noticed the way my lips had pressed into a white line. Or the way I was fighting the minute tremors that traveled down my hands. I had been so confident when I spoke with Madina but that had been a cover. In reality? I was terrified.

"You'll be fine," he assured me gently and I attempted a weak smile.

Slowly we started up the street towards the address Madina had given me. House number 2583 on Magnolia street stood apart from the others. It wasn't as taken care of, the lawn not as manicured as the other houses. The white paint was beginning to peel off the wooden boards and the walkway up to the house had cracks running through the stone. The grass had long ago ceased to be alive and had been reduced to a dull, brittle expanse of dead plants.

Silently we moved up the path to the door and Kayne placed his hand on the doorknob. We had planned on the element of surprise but that plan shattered as a piercing scream came from within.

_What? _There wasn't supposed to be anyone in here! Kayne flung the door open and rushed inside. As soon as we stepped over the threshold the door slammed shut behind us and a barrier of crackling energy formed over it. Four demons turned with an expectant gleam in their eyes. They had known we were coming. This had obviously been a set up. However I couldn't worry about that as I stared in shock at the scene in front of me.

The woman whom had screamed was so far unharmed except for a few scratches. Now she had slumped forward in the chair she was tied to. The shock of waking up in her predicament had rendered her unconscious. _How had I not recognized the voice? _Perhaps because I had never heard her scream like that before. The woman in front of me was undoubtedly my mother.

"Let her go you bastards!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. From the corner of my eyes I saw Kayne's grip on his silver knife tighten nearly imperceptibly. That was the only hint the demons got before he leaped at one of them with the blade. With a hiss it jumped backwards; the knife grazing it's skin and leaving a smoldering wound.

Before Kayne could get another strike in, three of the demons disappeared.

"Over _here," _a rasping voice taunted from the direction of the adjoining kitchen. Kayne was tense as he waited for the demon in front of me to make a move.

"Go," I commanded. "I'll take care of this one." With a small nod and a last glance at me he disappeared. I didn't think I would ever get used to vampiric speed.

Now I was locked in a staring match with the remaining demon. It's large, malevolent eyes glared with undisguised hatred at me and the smell of decaying flesh creeped my way. When it grinned I could see that its teeth were all jagged; tools meant for tearing. Didn't that always seem to be the case with demons?

"You can't honestly expect-" in mid-sentence it lunged for me and I jerked back quickly. Expecting this tattered corpse to be slow was my first mistake. Let's hope I wouldn't make another one. With a mental command a lethal looking, curved sword was balanced perfectly in my hand. Madina had stressed the effectiveness of blades against demons; as long as they had certain runes carved into them like this one.

The demon circled me, looking for a chink in my defensive stance, but I wouldn't let him get behind me. With a frustrated growl it charged me again and feinted to the side. As it's yellowed and cracked claws attempted to gouge out my side I swung the sword and shuddered as I felt the blade slice through sinew and bone. One of the rotten hands had been cut clean off though no blood streamed from the wound.

With an inhuman shriek the demon continued it's assault as if it hadn't felt the pain and leaped on me. The stench of death was unmistakable this close and I could even spot bugs crawling in it's putrid skin. It scratched at my face and I flung my hands up to protect my eyes. The claws penetrated my skin easily and three grooves were carved out of my left arm. With a hiss of pain I threw it off before the claws could do any more damage.

I dragged myself up just as the demon began to rise from where it had crashed into a chair. The seat had broken under it's weight and it was now trying to remove itself from the large shards of wood that tore gaping holes in it's skin. Quickly, before it could gather itself, I swung the sword yet again. The weapon connected with it's neck and the head fell to the floor. Lifeless eyes stared up at me, hateful even in death, and I placed a foot on the head. With a grimace I rolled the head over so that I couldn't feel its gaze on me anymore.

_Decapitation is the easiest way to dispatch demons_. I smiled as I thought back to the first lesson Kayne had taught me when he had killed the water demon back in Chicago. With a start I remembered my mom unconscious in the chair. The adrenalin had faded and now I mentally smacked myself for momentarily forgetting. She's my _mother_!

I ran over to check on her condition. She was breathing, thank god, but there was no sign of her gaining consciousness anytime soon. I ripped at the ropes binding her and glanced towards the kitchen where I could still hear a fight taking place. When the bindings were undone I jumped to my feet to go help Kayne. Then he could help me wake my mom.

Someone clucked their tongue from the top of the stairwell. "Oh no. You're not going _anywhere_ at the moment," a menacing voice purred. A demon barrier similar to the one on the front door formed between me and the kitchen. I wouldn't be able to help Kayne and neither would he be able to help me. I hadn't learned how to disable barriers this strong yet. I was on my own.

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around to see yet _another _demon leering at me. The blood drained from my face as I looked upon him. This was _very_ bad. Barbas, one of Alastair's generals, smiled disturbingly as he held a knife to my father's throat. Kayne and I had made another mistake by assuming this was a routine demon cleanup. This whole thing had been set up so that we could be taken care of. My parents had been taken to be used as bait, and now as leverage.

My dad stared at me as if he was seeing a ghost. Shortly after we had arrived Madina had sent some people down to Chicago to erase any records of the attack on my apartment and my missing status. Anyone that had known about the mystery of my disappearance had gotten their mind wiped. My friends and family all thought I was on vacation. While it seemed like months had passed here in reality it had probably only been a few days in the real world. Time passed differently down here so my dad was probably thinking he had gone insane.

Barbas was not someone to take lightly and given the way he looked, it would be really hard to. The muscles rippled underneath his copper scales as he moved down the staircase. His eyes were the color of sulfur and sharp horns curved around his head. The clipped gait he walked with was attributed to his cloven goat's hooves but with his reputation I doubted they would slow him down. I tensed but didn't move. He could slit my father's throat at any given moment if I so much as twitched.

"Now why don't you be a good little girl and surrender Maela?" Barbas asked persuasively.

"I'm not Maela," I retorted. Barbas simply shrugged.

"Technicalities," he snorted. "Now why don't you put down that nasty blade?"

I worked hard to control my breathing but inside I was having a miniature panic attack. Oh God what could I do? My hands were clammy and my breath came in shallow pants despite my efforts to calm down. Barbas wouldn't expect my powers to have developed enough to teleport someone who wasn't touching me but this was a matter of life and death. I couldn't fail. I took a deep breath and as I exhaled I cast a spell.

Barbas grunted in shock as my father vanished to reappear by the broken chair. Dad collapsed against the wall and stared into space, obviously in shock. Before Barbas could recover I leaped at him and swung the sword. He reached out a clawed hand to grab the blade. The gash in his palm dripped blood as I gaped, but to him it was no more than a thorn in his side. With a yank he wrenched the weapon out of my grip to leave me empty-handed. He chuckled low in his throat and then, with a wave of his hand, I was up against the opposite wall with an invisible hand squeezing around my throat.

I gasped and tried to get enough oxygen to breathe while struggling to get down. My feet didn't even brush the floor so I had no leverage to work with. He walked over slowly, I noticed that his hand had already healed, and leered again.

"Well now you've been a very, _very_ naughty little girl," he grumbled. With a twist of his outstretched hand the invisible coils around me tightened to the point where I saw stars. The edges of my vision started to fade to black as my struggles ceased. _No_.. It couldn't end like _this._ I thought desperately. My parents were still in danger and _Kayne_. Just as I started to lose consciousness a voice broke through the haze.

"You stay away from my daughter you bastard!" my dad hoarsely cried. He plunged one of the broken chair legs at Barbas's back and in order to avoid being impaled he released me. Barbas grabbed his arm and threw him across the room where he landed with a thump and startle shout. Now it was the demon's turn to make a mistake. He assumed that because my breathing had faded away to nearly nothing that I was out for the count. With a weak incantation and a lunge forward I drove an iron knife through his back and into his heart. Twisting the dagger, I obliterated anything left and then when he collapsed to the ground, sliced off its head.

Barbas's mouth worked for a few seconds as if still alive, but then the light faded from his yellow eyes and the body slumped forward. The demon barriers over the doors faded away to nothing. I stared in disbelief at the corpse. Not only had I survived but I had killed _Barbas_. When Alastair found out one of his general was destroyed he would be furious. Yes, demons returned to their home dimensions when they died, but it would take hundreds of years for Barbas to reform. This victory was a turning point in the battle against Alastair and now he would be more cautious if he went after me again.

With a strangled cry of relief I ran up to my dad and hugged him. His arms went around me reassuringly and he pressed his head to my hair.

"Tori, what in the world is going on?" he asked. The relief in his voice at seeing me alive was tempered by wild confusion.

"I'll explain as _soon_ as I can." I promised. "But I need help right now. With mom." When he heard that he turned to where my mother was sitting. Any questions he had were forgotten in his concern for her well-being. With a yelp he ran over to kneel by her.

"Tracy? Tracy, honey can you hear me?" he asked worriedly as he held her face in one palm. The other hand still gripped the chair leg he had used as a stake against Barbas. "Wake up dear, _please_." My mom's eyelids fluttered before opening with a dazed expression. "Mark? What's going on? I woke up and there were these _monsters_ just _grinning_ at me," she said shakily.

"I know, I know," my dad reassured her. "But now its over and you don't have to worry about them any more." Shakily she stood up and when her gaze wandered over to me she froze like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

"Tori?" she whispered. Then she ran over and threw her arms around me. I hugged her and patted her back. "But _how_? Where are we? What's going on?" she asked bewildered.

"I already told dad I would explain _everything_ when we get somewhere safe," I told her firmly. The sounds of conflict in the kitchen had stopped right after the barrier had lowered and now I noticed Kayne was silently walking up to us. My third mistake was not alerting my parents to Kayne's presence. They had no clue he was with me. I should have warned him. I should have seen it coming. Dad was already on edge because of of Barbas. He saw Kayne move from the corner of his eyes and with a cry turned around to defend himself from whatever demon he thought was there. That third mistake was one too many. The stake plunged right into Kayne's stomach and he feel to his knees with a look of surprise etched across his features. I cried out and stared on in shock as my dad looked down at his hands in horror. A crimson stain was already spreading across Kayne's shirt.

* * *

**A/N: I left you on a cliffy. All of you probably think I'm evil right now don't you? Well that's ok XD**

**I'm _SO_ close to 100 reviews its driving me absolutely _insane(er) _**

**And if I get that 100 I will scream at the top of my lungs in happiness :) **

**A happy me writes _much_ faster :D**

**Wanna help me out?**


	20. No secret lasts forever

**A/N: I went back and edited the chapters up to chapter 14 for now and I'm going to finish editing the others very soon. I added some things and made the chapters a little longer. The grammar error are gone unless I missed something(The letters start to blend and look the same after a while XD) and the story as a whole has improved.**

**I posted the first chapter of a new story called Shades of Gray that you should all check out :) the next chappie will be up soon. Leave me a review before you go! They're crucial in the beginning of a story  
**

**Btw I deleted Eternal night simply because in that case the thoughts in my wouldn't translate onto paper nearly well enough so I decided against continuing.  
**

* * *

As I watched the red blood seep across his shirt with a growing horror my mother screamed. Kayne winced as the sound cut through the dead silence. The spell broken, I leaped to his aid. The thoughts going through my head at that point were a jumbled mess. To provide an example, my mind was pretty much going _Oh my God he can't die. He cant die. I care about him too much. what will I do without him_? _ There's no way I'll survive. How did this night go so wrong so quickly? Oh stay with me. Kayne don't die, don't die, don't die. _

The chair leg had punctured his stomach so that the tip of it protruded from his back. I examined the wound tentatively, bending down to see where the chair leg had entered. I breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed it had gone through the side _opposite_ his heart. It was also too far down. A great weight lifted off my chest and I nearly could have cried with happiness.

He tried to move and winced as the splintered wood made its way deeper. Somehow through the pain he managed to glare up at my father.

"You _staked_ me," he exclaimed incredulously. Suddenly, he coughed and the blood that came up was a shocking scarlet against the white tiles. My mother had gone dead white at this point and was staring mutely at the spot on the floor. My father managed to close his gaping mouth to look even more horrified.

"Oh_ god_ what did I do? I _stabbed_ you. I thought you were one of those monsters and now I've _killed_ you. You're going to _die_. Oh God, oh god, _oh god_, I'm so _sorry_. I didn't mean-" Kayne looked up in irritation from his kneeling on the floor to cut him off in mid rant.

"No you didn't. You missed anything vital. But I certainly didn't appreciate it. Actually I'm pretty _pissed_," Kayne hissed as his face contorted in another spasm of pain. Then he turned hid head to me. "Tori pull the damn thing out please. It _hurts_," he spat crossly. No really? You just got impaled by a chair leg. It's supposed to be all sunshine and rainbows. Somehow through the worry the sarcasm comforted me. And the fact that Kayne could still whip out scathing comments relieved me even further. He couldn't be too horribly injured.

Although so much had happened that it seemed we had been staring at the wounded vampire for hours it was probably only thirty seconds or so. The wound would begin to close up soon and make it harder for him to heal unless I got it out. With trembling fingers I wrapped my slender fingers around the leg and with one quick movement, jerked it out.

Kayne bit down on his lip to hold back a growl and I saw blood seep from beneath his lips. His canine teeth had lengthened just enough to dig into his lip. Whether it was supposed to be a distraction from the removal of the wood or an involuntary reaction to the lack of blood in his body I didn't know. Whatever it was it was gone in a flash and his teeth were back to normal before my parents could notice.

After we figured out _how the hell they were here_, I wasn't looking forward to the discussion of what exactly I was going out with. They _might_ not approve of dating outside your own species. Through the hole in his shirt I saw skin begin to knit together and smooth over. Vampires couldn't heal from wood _unless_ they had feed very recently so Kayne was lucky. Otherwise I would have had to drag a bleeding, exhausted vampire with me along with my shell-shocked parents. Right now they were staring in disbelief and fascination at the unmarked skin where the wood had been. Right... they weren't used to things like this...

"I'll explain everything later remember?" I persuaded gently. My father just looked relieved that he hadn't killed Kayne. Mom nodded slowly at me but her expression remained lost. Her mind was off somewhere else. She was suffering from shock and I needed to get her to Madina as soon as possible.

"Meeting the parents rarely goes well but this is just ridiculous," Kayne muttered. I shot him a sharp glance, warning him not to pursue that topic any farther for now. They didn't need anything that would send them off the edge right now. Dad was already going to have a conniption about Kayne when he found out. I was his little girl and the drilling my last boyfriend had gotten had been extremely severe.

With a groan Kayne placed a hand on his knee to brace himself and lifted himself onto his feet. He stretched and moved as if to make sure his muscles were still working. He bent down to pick up his silver knife from where it had fallen and sheathed it. Then he shook his head.

"Alright, this meeting hardly went _well_. Let's start over ok? No stabbing me this time. My name's Kayne." He offered a hand to my dad who stared at it as if it might bite him. Warily he took Kayne's and shook it quickly before pulling away. my mom still clung to my father's shoulder but some of the awareness was seeping back into her form. I breathed an internal sigh of relief. My mother was actually one of the strongest figures I have ever met in my life and it scared me to see her so out of control. This was a completely different person. But finding out about this world the hard way could do that to you

I walked over to envelop her in a hug and she responded by wrapping her arms around me. After a few seconds she pulled back with one hand on each of my shoulders. Now her eyes seemed much more alert than they had been. Maybe she was starting to get a grip on the situation.

"Tori I love you but you better start explaining what the hell is going on," she commanded. _That_ was the mom I knew.

"Let's get somewhere safe and then I'll tell you _everything_. No more secrets."

Kayne led my parents out the front door and I promised to be with them in a moment. First, I scooped some of Barbas's ashes off of the ground and placed them into a plastic bag. You never knew when they could come in handy for a spell. They got slipped into one of my jacket pockets. There was barely anything left of the black fabric where I had been scratched. I would definitely need a new one. The wounds glistened with fresh blood still and the only reason I wasn't in agonizing pain right now was because my whole arm had gone numb. Something in the demon's claws prevented it from healing and yellow tinted puss oozed from the edges. There was no way I would be able to heal this myself. It needed to be looked at by someone more experienced with demon wounds before I started getting other effects from the poison.

With my other arm I pulled out my phone and dialed Madina. She didn't pick up for a few rings and I began to grow anxious. What if a trap had been set for her too? Finally there was a nearly inaudible click as she picked up.

_Tori? Did it go well?_ Madina inquired worriedly. Define _well_. After a brief pause I responded.

"Does a trap being set to kill us count as well? Not to mention they had my parents as bait and _Barbas_ showed his ugly ass down here," I responded coolly.

_What? _Madina shrieked. In the distance I heard Kayne calling my name.

"Look I can't talk right now. Just meet us back at the house ok?" Before she could get another word out I hung up. If she started asking questions I would get sucked into the conversation and now my parents were my priority. Plus I didn't want to tell the story more than once.

When I stepped onto the top step leading off the porch the warped wood squealed and I jumped. I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. I wouldn't be at ease until we were back at the house. I walked over to my parents and called up a portal to the house. I attributed their lack of reaction to my powers to sensory overload. After everything that had happened it would take a lot to actually shock them anymore.

With a hesitant glance at the swirling vortex and an encouraging nod from me, they stepped through the portal.

* * *

Mom sat in one of the chairs with a steaming mug and a blanket wrapped around her tired shoulders. Dad was leaning forward in the couch, rubbing his temples wearily. The shock had worn off and the color had returned to Mom's cheeks. Meanwhile I was standing awkwardly by one of the other chairs in the living room and Kayne was pacing agitatedly. We were all waiting for Madina to show up. I expected her to come flying through the door any second now.

Right on cue she flung open the front door and rushed over to me.

"Tori? Are you alright? I'm so sorry-if I had known I would _never_ have agreed to send you-" I stopped her frantic tirade before she got carried away.

"It's alright. We're all ok now," I reassured her. To prove my point I gestured at everyone in the room. Kayne still had dried blood all over his shirt but he had no visible wounds. Madina sagged in relief and slumped into the other chair. To say I was surprised is an understatement. Madina was always so dignified. To let her composure slip in front of strangers was a shock and showed just how exhausted she was.

She ran a finger through her auburn hair. I started again as I realized that her hair wasn't pinned up in that meticulous bun. This war was taking its toll on everyone and yet since the ball there hadn't even been any major fighting.

"Who are you? And could you please give us some answers?" Mom asked exasperated. "All my daughter has given me is a continuous steam of 'I'll tell you later'," she exclaimed.

Madina gathered herself and sat up straighter. "My name is Madina. I'm in charge of the Rosethorne coven and the head of the witches. I know that may seem a little shocking to you but we have been living among others in society for millennia."

Mom's mouth formed a little 'o' as that sank in. Dad's eyebrows furrowed into a confused line.

"Witches," he repeated laughed softly as if he thought the whole thing insane.

"I've also been taking care of your daughter." Madina added. That statement certainly got a reaction. My parents' heads swiveled to glare at me accusingly.

"Why are you here? How long have you known about all of this?" Mom demanded. I felt like I was five again, caught sneaking sweets before dinner.

"Only for a short while. I was...attacked...by a demon. One of the things that you saw back in that house. Kayne saved me." Alright maybe I was stretching the truth a little there. it was more for his own benefit at the time. Kayne's raised eyebrows from where he was standing behind my parents agreed. "The reason I'm all wrapped up in this is because, well I'm a witch," I admitted.

They looked at me as if I had sprouted two heads. Obviously that little bit of magic I had done earlier hadn't hinted enough. In their shocked state they weren't really paying attention.

"A _witch_?" my mom asked disbelievingly. Madina decided it was time to interject.

"Tori's birth parents were most likely witches who had decided to cut themselves off from our world. They were living on Earth when they were killed and because you adopted her you had no clue of her heritage. I've been trying to find out who they were so that I can trace the records back and figure out what line she comes from," Madina explained. My dad slowly shook his head.

"We have no idea who they were. We were told they died in a car crash but I'm guessing that probably isn't true," he admitted. No...it probably wasn't. The more we looked into the mystery that was my past the more questions we came up with. Madina shook her head dismissively.

"Its no matter. We''ll figure this out. For now I believe you have a lot of questions correct? I think Tori and Kayne should leave to get cleaned up. They're getting dried blood all over the floor and I'm sure they aren't very comfortable. I'll be able to explain everything about our dimension in the meantime." _That_ was the Madina I knew. Worrying more about her expensive floor than anything else now that the crisis had passed. But I nodded my agreement anyway.

"Before I go, what's going to happen to them?" I asked.

"Well, they'll have to stay here. Alastair obviously sought them out to get at you and he wouldn't hesitate to try it again." She turned to my parents. "If you stay here for a while then we'll be able to protect you until things settle down," she explained. To give credit to my dad he didn't ask who Alastair was or why they needed protection. He stuck to more practical things.

"What about our work? What will our friends think?"

"I'll have someone take care of it. Besides, time passes differently here and back home you won't be gone long enough to cause suspicion." After a pause they nodded their consent and she turned again to me. "I'll make sure we have a special patrol assigned to protect your friends in case he decides to try again with someone else," she offered. I close my eyes and nodded slowly.

"That sounds good," I agreed. I couldn't let something happen to Izzy or Zoe on my account. My parents had already gotten sucked into this whole mess. I headed upstairs wearily as Madina started to explain the supernatural dimension. I wished my parents luck. The whole thing was just plain confusing. As I walked off I crooked a finger at Kayne. He understood me perfectly and said goodbye before walking out the door.

As soon as I walked into my room he was sitting against the wall waiting for me. He sent a half-hearted smile in my direction. I shut the door quietly behind me.

"Rough day?" he asked wearily. I raised my eyebrows. Did that really need an answer? His expression turned to one of concern and in an instant he was at my side.

"You're hurt?" he inquired.

"What-" Oh right. The little souvenir from that demon. "It's nothing." I was lying through my teeth. The wound had started to throb as I regained feeling in my arm and I had no doubt that I would be hurting like hell later. Kayne gently took off my jacket, careful not to brush the tattered remains against the gouges. He placed Barbas's ashes on the desk before tossing my jacket onto the ground. Then he turned his attention back to me. His eyes raked over me, checking for additional wounds before heading back to my arm.

"The hell it's nothing," he murmured. "You should have told Madina. Your well-being is more important than your parents' confusion. We could have waited to explain everything until you were healed."

"I know," I sighed. "I just wanted to reassure them and I kind of forgot about it until now." He shook his head and his fingers ghosted along the scratches as he examined the extent of the damage.

"It's infected," he remarked. "And I'm no healer. You need to get this taken care of right away. I'm sure Madina wouldn't mind if you interrupted her for this." I shook my head.

"It's hard enough to take in the whole fairytale creatures come to life and evil demon overlord thing without distractions. I'll let it sink in and then get it looked at when they're done." Kayne shook his head stubbornly.

"It can't wait that long," he persisted.

"I _said_ I'm not going," I growled. Ah just like old times. Except this argument was actually about my well-being.

"Why don't you ever _listen_?" he asked impatiently.

"Why do you offer help when its not wanted?" I countered. Kayne ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Then he swore under his breath.

"Alright, _damn it_. Well I'm not letting you sit around with an injury like that. You've been bleeding out for a good hour. Just _look_ at your jacket," Kayne insisted. Once glance and I could see how soaked through with blood it was. I had been feeling lightheaded for a few minutes from the loss of blood but I was determined to resist on this one. I would survive for a little while longer. "You either go and get that healed or you take some of my blood," he said quietly. I started.

Vampire blood was unique in its healing properties. If you died with it in your system it would bring you back and if a small amount was ingested it would bind with your blood until your body destroyed it. In the meantime it would heal any injuries and as an added bonus boost your strength, speed, and senses for as long as it was in your system. Vampires didn't just offer up their blood on a silver platter. They were used to taking blood, not giving it. It was an act of complete trust and not something to be taken lightly.

I hesitated but then nodded tightly. Kayne pulled me closer with a sigh and then brought his wrist up to his lips. There was a tearing sound as he tore the skin and he offered the wound to me with an amused glance. Probably because I was the one sucking plasma this time and not him. Before I could think about being repulsed I brought my mouth to the cut.

My first thought was that this elixir couldn't possibly be blood. I mean human blood tasted like copper to us. Perfectly vile. But _this_. It tasted like everything and yet nothing at the same time. It filled my body to the very brim with warmth. It also tasted like him. All black velvet and pure decadence. When I finally could place a taste to it the thing that came to my mind was dark chocolate. Yes, dark chocolate. That was it. Smooth and creamy chocolate that rolled over my tongue. If this was what blood tasted like to a vampire then I couldn't blame them for liking it so much.

Meanwhile Kayne wasn't unaffected either. When I had first drawn on the wound an involuntary shudder had passed through his body. We were connected through this and I could _feel_ his ecstasy. It was very similar to when he took my blood. A little taste of his own medicine. The only reason he was suppressing the moans that threatened to escape his lips was because of Madina and my parents downstairs. I felt a twinge of disappointment that we weren't alone right now.

Through some unspoken signal I pulled away when I had taken enough. I wondered about how I must have looked to Kayne at that moment. Cheeks flushed, breath coming in shallow pants and blood smeared on my lower lip. Of course he wasn't exactly composed either. His eyes were dark with passion and his breath came unevenly. A little thrill of pleasure raced down my spine at the thought of what I had done to him. My arm was completely healed by now so when our lips crashed together I wrapped my arms around his neck to entangle my fingers in his soft hair.

His tongue removed any trace of our blood exchange and moved on to work its wicked magic on me. I could stand here and kiss Kayne forever if that was possible. A few minutes later, when our passion finally died down I pulled away slowly and reluctantly.

"We probably shouldn't make out in my room when my parents are just downstairs," I whispered with a laugh. He shot me a rueful glance, looking just like a kicked puppy and I laughed again. He grinned but moved away anyway. "I need to get cleaned up so I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I sighed. He pulled me in for one last lingering kiss.

"Mmmm count on it," he murmured. Then he disappeared. The last traces of his blood remained on my lips as a reminder.

* * *

**A/N: Of course I wouldn't kill him...I mean it would just be _sad_ if he died at her dad's hand. XD**

**Oh and this is hot off the press with absolutely no editing so I apologize for any mistakes. I'll fix it very soon. The same thing happened with the last chapter and I need to go back and edit that one too. I reread it and it moves a bit too fast.**

**Youmight also have noticed I haven't thought of a name for the chapter now but because I wanted to get this to you it will remain 'chapter 20' until I rename it XD  
**

**Now then, click the review button located directly below :)  
**


	21. Family Matters

The next morning I woke up feeling perfectly content. Yes, my parents might be really pissed when they find out about my vampire boyfriend, I recently had a near death experience, and we were all still in mortal danger but for some reason I felt content. Don't judge me. The effects of my exchange with Kayne still rebounded throughout my body with a warm fuzzy feeling and I was smiling when I walked down to the kitchen.

As I headed down the stairs I caught my reflection in a mirror adorning the wall. There were no dark circles under my eyes and my skin was nearly glowing with health. Did vampire blood improve skin complexion? They were all so beautiful that it was highly likely that it smoothed out and small flaws. If they bottled that stuff they could make millions...but then there would be people hunting vampires for _their_ blood. Huh, ironic.

I was the first one up today which was a surprise. I didn't really expect Jaz to be even semi-conscious yet but Madina was generally an early riser. It was already 10:00. I suppose everyone needed a good night's rest after all the trauma we endured yesterday. I popped two pieces of bread in the toaster and flipped the switch. Now that the adrenalin and sense of urgency I was suffering from last night had worn off I could think about what the hell was going on. I'll admit that we should have seen this coming.

Up until this point it had been a cold war between us and Alastair. For some reason he wasn't going all out, I suppose no matter how powerful he wanted us to think he was he still had to take on a whole freaking dimension. He had been looking for a way through our defenses and he had found it. I was apparently going to be a huge asset in the upcoming battle that lurked around the corner. He had wanted to take out that advantage by luring me into a trap. Thankfully, he had failed.

Our cities were too well defended at the moment for him to conquer them but his army was growing. He was calling demons from all over Earth to join him and there was no way we could stop them all. At some point he would make a move, which would probably consist of a huge struggle, and we would have to face him. Perhaps in his arrogance he would underestimate us. Though that's exactly what he did on Magnolia street so its doubtful he would make the same mistake again. I sighed. Hey, a girl could only hope.

What happened to my normal life? I had just earned a college degree, my art was starting to get recognition, and I had a normal routine with normal friends. There were no supernatural wars to worry about and I didn't have to fear for my life. But...I didn't really miss it. Ever since I got here I had felt better than ever. I had made new friends, somehow ended up together with a gorgeous vampire, and accomplished things I had never even dreamed of. This really was my home now.

Despite my happiness I wouldn't have wished my parents into this life. Now they were tangled up in a mess that I wasn't sure would be resolved anywhere in the near future. They didn't deserve all of the problems and confusion that was forced onto them with no warning. They should have been able to live normal, unknowing lives. Ignorance is bliss as the saying goes.

And hell, it was going to be _very_ strange with my parents watching my every move like I was two again. They were going to worry about me until all of the dust settled and probably far beyond that. My toast jumped up with a pop and I jumped. I'd faced demons and I still got startled by the toaster? Now that was just plain sad. After I buttered them and sat down there was the shuffling noise of someone dragging their two feet across the floor.

Just as I took a bite of my toast my dad rounded the corner, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His brown hair stuck up in a few places like he had tossed and turned a lot. I couldn't really blame him. I had cleaned up and then collapsed into my bed after Kayne left so I assumed Madina had given them the spare room. I always used to wonder why they didn't live in a mansion, I'm sure they could if they wanted to. I had come to realize that a cold and impersonal house like that just wouldn't work for them.

"Morning," I mumbled around a mouthful of Rye. The food in the house just happened to appear at random. Well, actually I'm sure Madina was responsible for it. I knew that physics had it right when it said matter couldn't be created or destroyed. Matter could only be to the scientists for getting that right. The food most likely disappeared from houses and grocery stores across Earth and I would almost feel bad if I didn't know Madina could never take something without paying.

"Good Morning sweetheart," Dad said, followed by a yawn. For a few minutes there was a bit of an awkward silence as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. Then he plopped down in the chair in front of me and I couldn't ignore him any longer. Well, I might as well get this over with. I ran my fingers through my hair and hesitated before going for it.

"So did Madina fill you in on well...everything?" I asked quietly. He paused with the spoon halfway to his mouth and then it resumed its course.

"Which part? The part with the psychotic demon ruler? Or the one where every creature from horror movies and fairytales are actually real?" he asked with a snort. "We pretty much got the whole 'Supernaturals for dummies' last night." Then his expression softened. "Don't worry about it kiddo. We're not mad at you," he reassured me. I breathed a nearly inaudible sigh of relief.

"Don't worry. Not _every_ horror movie. Jason is _not_ hiding in the backyard with a machete or chainsaw," I joked weakly. He cracked a smile.

"Although it was hard to wrap my mind about all the bending of the laws of physics that happens around here. You know me. I'm a practical person. Never really bothered with the stuff that wasn't supposed to be real. Just hard fact," he admitted.

"It takes a bit of getting used to," I agreed with another sigh.

"Well you've been through a lot more than me so don't you worry about us. We'll be fine," he assured with a smile. "You're mom is taking this better than I am. Once she got past the shock she drank it all up. She always did love that fantasy stuff. Complete opposites right? Makes you wonder why we got married," he joked. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

There was another small silence, this one wasn't nearly as awkward as the other one, and finished our breakfast. Of course I knew this was all too good to be true.

"You know I really want to apologize to your friend now that the shock has worn off. What was his name again?" Dad asked. Oh no. _Hell_ no. This was exactly the direction I did _not_ want to head.

"Kayne. And he really doesn't mind. You were stressed out and there wasn't any permanent damage. I'm sure you don't need to bring it up," I said, hoping to steer the conversation another way. Dad gave me an incredulous look.

"I _stabbed _the guy. I'd feel much better if I could at least reassure him I won't do it again. I'll talk to him the next time I see him. Does he come around a lot?" he persevered. Alright this seemingly innocent line of questioning definitely had some ulterior motives. I shrugged indifferently.

"He's here occasionally. I'm not sure when he'll show up next," I answered semi-honestly. I _didn't_ know when he would show up. But truth was he actually visited a lot more than "occasionally". Dad seemed to brace himself before forging ahead to ask another question. Just the one I hoped we could avoid.

"So how about you tell me what's going on between you and him?" he asked firmly. I flushed down to the roots of my hair which is all the answer he needed. His expression grew even sterner.

"Are you romantically involved with that boy?" he clarified. Way to put it dad. His clear eyes didn't waver from my eyes, obviously wanting a clear answer. I almost laughed when he said 'boy' though considering Kayne was centuries older than him. Now as for the answer to his so eloquently asked question...well I gave a very un-eloquent answer.

I opened my mouth only to close it again in embarrassment. I think I stammered something unintelligible and then just gave up and quickly nodded before turning my gaze to the table. How was it that even though I was a grown woman he managed to make me feel like a little girl again? When I gathered myself enough to peer through my bangs at him he was frowning slightly.

"I don't like it. And it's not that I don't like it because your involved with someone. I know you can't stay my little girl forever," he admitted with a resigned smile. "But after yesterday's incident I know he isn't human and I sincerely doubt he's a witch. So what is he?" he asked softly. I sighed and propped my chin up on my hand.

"You spent so much time worrying about my human boyfriends and now you wish one of them were sitting in front of you don't you?" I asked with a small smile.

"You're avoiding the question," he pointed out lowly.

"Alright, alright. He's a vampire. Happy?" I grumbled. Dad had raised the glass of orange juice to his lips and now he nearly did a spit-take. He gazed incredulously at me.

"Out of _all_ things. Out of all things he could be he's a _vampire_? Do you have to be dating the one creature that could take a bite out of you if he gets hungry?" he exclaimed. Dad was shaking his head slowly in disbelief. "No. No no no no _no_. Tori do you have any clue what you're getting yourself into? Because I don't think you do. I'm not going to let you date a _vampire_." His eyes were clear with determination. I stared back unwaveringly and my jaw set stubbornly.

"Dad, I've already had this conversation too many times. I'm not going to stop seeing Kayne. He's good to me alright? He's not going to hurt me," I said exasperatedly.

"Oh really? What if he bites you? I mean, I didn't think I'd ever be saying this, but you're dating a vampire!" Almost involuntarily my fingers darted up to my throat and I quickly pulled them back down. The damage was done though as Dad's eyes stayed fixed on my neck. His eyes roamed until he found the nearly invisible scars left from the last bite. In a few more days they would have disappeared and if I hadn't given the marks away he wouldn't have noticed.

"Viktoria," he growled. He never used my full name unless I was in trouble. It was always Tori. "Has that vampire taken advantage of you?" he demanded. I was shocked by the phrasing he used.

"What? No! No, he wouldn't do that. Vampire bites-they aren't...they're not...they don't..._hurt_," I finished lamely. However the implication was clear. He stared at me for a few moments before he got it. Then his face took on almost a pained expression. I don't think he wanted to go down the subject of what Kayne and I do when we're alone.

"Alright...I trust you to make the right decisions. But if he ever does anything out of line then I'll come after him with a wooden stake and I won't miss this time," he promised. I giggled at his enthusiasm and he cracked a smile. "I should still apologize. Especially considering how ironic it is. It must not be very dignified to be staked by your girlfriend's dad. By a _chair leg_," he chortled. Glad that the dreaded conversation was over, we sat together and laughed until everyone else came down.

Oh, I certainly had some blackmail on Kayne.

* * *

Kayne showed up sometime early afternoon. As soon as he stepped into the house my dad bee-lined for him and pulled him off. I knew how this conversation would go already and I could only hope Kayne would behave himself. I'm sure he would. He could act especially pleasant and respectful when he wanted to and he would handle my dad fine. I had no worries about my mom. She would be delighted by his charm.

There was a little swinging bench attached to the back of the house. Madina was at some important meeting and had left us to our own devices for the day. She had practically ordered us to relax. Well my dad was sitting in the living room talking to Kayne, Jaz was listening to her ipod, and mom was cleaning. Yes, _cleaning_. For some reason that was how she relaxed and it would be pointless to explain that we could clean with a spell. So I let her do her thing.

Meanwhile, I took my sketchbook and headed to that little swing. I relaxed and drew absently. When I finished it was a strange sight to be sure. But I didn't control what I drew, I let my fingers lead the way and my mind wander. The sketch was done in pencil so I couldn't tell what color anything was but I could still tell what was going on. A bonfire was blazing in the center of the clearing, reaching for the stars. Hooded figures with runes inscribed into their clothing surrounded it in a circle. A ceremony or ritual was obviously being held as incense was burning and runes were traced into the ground.

Now, why would I draw something like this? Ancient witches had held ceremonies like his as tributes to their gods but that was a time when religion and superstition was flourishing. Gatherings like this hadn't been held in centuries as far as I knew. I would have to ask Madina about it as soon as she got back. Maybe she could clear things up. There was a small rustle to my right and I turned to Kayne with a grin.

"I take it my dad finished reading you the riot act?" I asked teasingly. Kayne shook his head with a small snort.

"Mhmm. And then he turned back to his crossword and waved me off. Maybe he wouldn't be so dismissive if he knew I've outlived him by several centuries," he muttered. I shook my head, grin widening.

"Oh stop whining," I said playfully. "You survived didn't you?"

"Just barely. I think I deserve some sort of consolation prize." With yet another grin I leaned forward. As soon as our lips met there was a pointed cough to our left. I jerked away and glared in the direction of the interruption, which turned to a mortified blush as I saw my mother with her hands on her hips. She pointed with her broom in the direction of the house and looked expectantly at Kayne. He grumbled something under his breath and then Kayne was nowhere to be seen. Mom blinked in shock.

"Sorry mom. He's a little testy today," I raised my voice at the last part, making sure he could hear it. Deafening silence. I giggled and mom sat down next to me with a sigh.

"You're dad already got me up to speed with you and Kayne. And I don't like it," she admitted. Oh, really? What a surprise. "He seems dangerous. But, then again I've thought all of your boyfriends seemed dangerous. I worry about you that's all. You're so headstrong and I couldn't ever control you, even when you were a little girl," she said with a laugh. Then she shook her head. "Look, I'm not going to stop you. It's your life after all. I just want you to be careful. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course I can mom. I know what I'm doing," I reassured her gently and gave her a hug. After a few moments she pulled back and looked my dead in the eyes.

"And please tell me you're using protection," she said bluntly. I froze in embarrassment and incredulity.

"Mom! We're not...we haven't...Mom!" I exclaimed yet again. It wasn't that I hadn't had sex with anyone. It was that I just _knew_ that Kayne was listening. I could almost _feel_ him shaking with laughter. "Shut up," I muttered. "Not you," I added at Mom's wounded and confused expression. "Dracula's listening in," I grumbled. Her confusion didn't lesson any so I tapped my ear. "He can hear us," I supplied. Her hands flew up to her mouth.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear," she apologized ruefully. I dropped my voice so that even Kayne couldn't hear us.

"Besides, even if we _were," _I emphasized the 'were'. "Even if we _were_, then it wouldn't matter because vampires can't have kids. Their kind are created through blood exchange. And again we're _not_," I whispered violently. She sighed.

"Alright then I suppose I'll leave you to your-" she was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. She looked at me in confusion. "Are you expecting someone?" she asked.

"We shouldn't be," I said with a shake of my head. I stood up and headed around the house to the front, mom trailing behind me. When I turned the corner there was a guy standing at the door. Wait a minute. I recognized that shock of brown hair.

"_Martin_?"

* * *

**A/N: I still haven't edited the last chapter but I swear to get around to it soon XD**

**Anyway I'll rename this chapter later like I did last time. I figured you'd rather read something new then wait for me to come up with one little chapter name... :)**

**And btw I HAVE 100 REVIEWS and it makes me so HAPPY :D  
**


	22. Guardians of the Mist

**A/N: So if you want to refresh your mind as to who Martin is you should go back and read chapters 4 and 5 before you read this one kay? kay. :)  
**

* * *

Martin turned towards me with a huge smile. I had only met him for a short time but I had liked him from the very beginning. The last time he had seen me I had been running from my old life and trying to get to the witches. It's not like I had _never_ expected see him again. But, for him to show up now, of all times, was surprising. Surely he had heard about what was going on around the dimension. His warm gaze brushed over me towards Mom.

"Who's this?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"My mom," I said bluntly. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, disappearing into his bangs.

"Why is it that both times I've seen you you're in some sort of chaotic mess? What's happened _this_ time?" he asked with a resigned look. I'll admit I was slightly offended by that. At the risk of sounding cliche, I didn't find trouble, it really _did_ find me. It's not like I _asked_ for a complicated life.

"It's a really long story but _basically_ Alastair tried to kill me... Apparently he sees me as some kind of obstacle to his whole world domination thing," I determined dryly. "My parents had the unfortunate luck to be used as the bait." Martin brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and gave a small snort. He didn't seem very surprised. _How often did this kind of thing happen around here_? Martin wasn't very good at focusing on one thing for too long and adjusted the object he was carrying in his left arm. He nodded at the thick, leather-bound, monster of a book.

"Yeah. Actually about that...well I think I have something you might want to see...right here..." he trailed off. "I've been doing some research and found a few interesting little details that aren't on record anywhere in this dimension." He looked towards the front door. "Can I-?"

"Course you can come in. You should probably know that Madina isn't home right now though. It's just Mom, Dad, Kayne, Jaz, and me at the moment," I said, counting them off and wiggling five outstretched fingers. "But if you want we can wait for her to get back," I suggested. He let out a slow breath as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"No. It's probably best that she doesn't hear what I have to say until later."

I'll admit, that piqued my curiosity. What did he have to say that Madina couldn't hear? Did he not trust the council? I mean, I sure didn't, but a lot of others did. When we were seated comfortably around the kitchen table Martin introduced himself to my Dad. He and Kayne sat on opposite ends of the table, the silent tension between them unmistakable. Kayne had pulled up a chair next to me and I could feel his leg pressed comfortingly into mine. Mom had gone on the other side with my dad and lay one hand on his arm as if to convey a message of peace. Jaz sat at the end and watched the proceedings with wide eyes. That left Martin to sit at the head where he could most easily speak to us all.

"Now, Maela was the first witch," he explained to my parents. "No one is really sure how she came about as no one remains alive that could possibly tell us. The autobiography she wrote begins after all of the witch covens were created and many families tied into them. Why she begins there I'm not sure, but it was enough to get a feel for her life. Towards the end of her existence she begins to suspect a faction of witches that called themselves Nightshade had malicious intentions." Martin was in complete lecture mode now; reveling in the historical events. He really was the witch equivalent of a dork wasn't he?

"Why would her own people want to get rid of her?" I asked in confusion.

"They shouldn't have. She was a kind and fair leader who put her people before her own interests. These witches simply desired power. Isn't that what it always comes down to? They were harboring intentions of deceit and murder and Maela could sense it. However, she didn't know the extent of their plans or every witch that belonged to the group. They were extremely secretive."

"Surely she took some sort of protective measures then," Kayne assumed. Martin inclined his head in his direction.

"That she did. She created a spell. This spell would ensure that if she didn't survive the events to come then she would be reborn. In the witch's time of greatest need, her spirit would be reincarnated through one of her descendants. That's you Tori," he confirmed. I gave a slight nod. I was past surprises when it came to this reincarnation thing.

"She survived didn't she?" Mom piped up with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. She didn't like violence at all. When my friends were playing M rated games and blowing up aliens I was still playing Mario. Not that there was anything wrong with Mario but...you get the idea. Martin glanced over at her and shook his head.

"Maela survived the assassination attempt and broke apart Nightshade with the help of her best friend, Danai. Historical records say that Danai assisted her in eradicating the group and when all of the competition was gone stabbed Maela through the heart. Danai wrote in her journal that when she died Maela's eyes held only sadness, compassion, and forgiveness for her friend. I believe that is what haunted her for many years and drove her to her final decision. When she returned, Danai claimed that she had been too late to save Maela but had killed the culprits. She was named Maela's successor and ruled for many years."

"How could she live with that guilt?" Dad asked, bewildered.

"Well, she couldn't. Danai regretted it with every fiber of her being and it slowly drove her mad. One day she called a meeting and confessed...before killing herself," Martin admitted."Before she died she also admitted that Maela had told her of an illegitimate son by an Abbott witch. After her death he was given his rightful position at the head and lived on to continue Maela's line. Madina is actually distantly related to him, as is Jazlyn. I believe Madina is actually your great, great, great something aunt if you bother to trace the family tree," he mused. Jaz gave a happy squeal and clapped her hands together.

"That means we're cousins!" she announced excitedly. I grinned back at her. It didn't make much of a difference for me because I already considered Jaz family; a common relative didn't change anything. Being adopted, I already knew that being family didn't require shared blood.

"I'm sorry you have to be related to her," Kayne apologized gravelly, earning a smack upside the head from Jaz and then giving a rueful grin.

"_Anyway_," Martin continued pointedly, not appreciating the interruption. "It wasn't easy to find records of your family, someone has done a very good job of hiding them. Eventually I came upon_ this."_

With a dramatic flourish he opened up the book he had brought him to a page towards the end. It was a detailed picture of an oak tree. The branches twisted around the page and labeled all of the members of the family. It began with Maela and ended with...me? I noticed in awe that the leaves of the tree actually moved around the likeness of my face as if blown by an invisible breeze. "It continues on its own. No one has to add names to this diagram because it automatically places you into the lineage the day you are born," Martin explained. He brought a finger to my name and traced the lines back to my biological parents.

The elaborate writing read Thomas and Keira Knightwood. I tested the names in my mind. Thomas and Keira. My birth parents. It was strange that after so long we would finally uncover who they were. Next to their names in red it plainly stated 'deceased' and a small pang traveled through my chest. I would never really know them. Then I thought back to the my mom and dad sitting at the table and watching me with baited breath. The pain left as swiftly as it had come. I really did have parents and they loved me as much as I loved them.

As I studied the portraits I noticed that I looked shockingly like my mother. The chocolate colored hair and golden eyes were nearly identical to my own though my facial features, cheekbones for instance, were a bit finer. My father had short black hair and a very kind smile. Next to Thomas it stated that he belonged to the Rosethorne coven and my mother to the Guardians of the Mist. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"The Guardians of the Mist?" I asked. "That's not a coven..." Martin shook his head.

"It's a select group of witches, more like a sect actually. They're very mysterious and only ever refer to themselves as the Guardians of the Mist, or simply the Guardians. What they think they're guarding no one knows. They keep the secret very well and rarely venture out of their forest. Those that meet them claim them to be an eccentric bunch, with very strange customs. It's surprising that they even let your mother leave," he admitted. "Actually its one of the reasons I came here. If anyone knows about this reincarnation business it will be them." He looked straight into my eyes.

"Ready for a field trip?"

* * *

After much debate over who would go it was decided that only Martin would accompany me. Too many would seem suspicious and Martin informed Kayne that it was doubtful they would let a vampire into their village. My parents reluctant let me leave when Martin promised to keep me safe. He seemed to have a reassuring affect on my parents, it was the whole responsible air he gave off. Ten minutes and a portal trip later we were standing outside a pair of large iron gates.

The sight wasn't exactly comforting. The black metal was corroded and cracked. Creeper vines grew all over the entrance, though they had been hacked away by the entrance to allow the gate to open.

"Cheery," I muttered. I reached out to trace the latch on the gate. "So do we just-" With a creak the gate swung open and I jumped back in fright. After a few moments my heartbeat returned to normal and I hesitantly creeped forward only to be startled by a woman rounding a corner on the twisting path that led to the right.

The first thing I noticed was that she had allowed herself to age to perhaps fifty which was unusual. Most supernaturals chose to remain younger but there were always a few exceptions. I hadn't really thought about it but one day I would have to choose to take the potion that would halt my aging. I shivered. Eternity was a scary thought. But death was even scarier so I knew that I wouldn't choose to remain mortal.

Her head of black curls was run through with iron streaks of gray it but it only served to make her more dignified. There were slight wrinkles at the corner of her mouth and eyes but they somehow made her even prettier. There was a determined glint to her golden eyes as she moved forward with confident strides. Her worn, dark gray, hooded cloak swung around her feet with the brisk pace. Wait...golden eyes? I don't suppose...

When she came close enough to see my face she gasped and paled as if she had seen a ghost. She froze as her hand flew to her heart in shock.

"Keira?" breathed in disbelief. I blinked in surprise and my jaw dropped. With a snap I closed my mouth before I could embarrass myself. She had known her? The woman picked up her skirt and rushed forward to stop in front of me. The fingers on her right hand reached out in wonder to nearly brush my face, but then dropped back to her side in sadness as she realized I wasn't her. She slowly shook her head.

"No...not my Keira. But you look so remarkably like her," she murmured softly. The last part was more to herself then for my ears. She took a few seconds to gather herself. Finally, she brought her hands in front of her to lace her fingers together and gazed steadily at me. I got the image of an unmovable boulder, weathered by the sea and wind, but still standing strong. There was steel in those golden eyes, which I now noticed were a shade darker than mine, nearly amber.

"I'm very sorry. You just remind me of someone I knew, a very long time ago," she explained sadly. I felt really bad and opened my mouth to clear up the confusion but Martin beat me to it.

"She's not Keira," he agreed. "Viktoria is her daughter." I wasn't sure why he used my full name. He had said that the guardians like tradition and were a bit old-fashioned so maybe he thought she would appreciate it more than Tori. She gave a small gasp as the hope rushed back into her eyes. A small tremor raced through her hands and her fingers tightened nearly imperceptibly to steady them.

"Of course! I'm afraid in my shock I didn't consider the fact that she may have had a child. It's been so long and I miss your mother very much. I couldn't bear to think that she had moved past her old life," she admitted. "Tell me...how is Keira?" She had a slight accent that I couldn't quite place. I was leaning towards French. Perhaps she had spent a lot of time there before she traveled to this dimension? Many witches were born among humans, the difference with my case was that I hadn't had anyone around to inform me about my heritage.

I hesitated and struggled to find the right words to comfort her. I had just met this woman, I didn't even know her name, but I had a strong urge to walk forward and embrace her. We had both lost Keira-I couldn't call her my mother while my real mom sat back in Madina's home-and although I had never knew her I still felt the loss. I couldn't imagine what someone who had been close to her must have gone through when she left. A solemn veil descended over the woman's eyes and she closed them for a few moments.

"I know you wouldn't be here unless you required something of us. Your mother doesn't accompany you so it simply confirms my belief. I felt a ripple cross the worlds when my daughter passed. It was a foolish hope of mine that I might have been wrong," she sighed. My hand reached up to stifle a gasp. Her eyes crinkled up at the corners when she smiled. She looked ten years younger when her face filled with that warmth. She held out her arms to me with a wide smile and slightly moist eyes. Her voice shook a little when she offered her next suggestion.

"Now why don't you come and give your grandmother a hug?"

* * *

After I had hesitantly embraced her-I was still a little shocked about the grandmother concept-Martin introduced himself. She told us her name was Marzha but that I should call her Mamie(a french nickname for grandma) which confirmed my suspicions of her original nationality. We strolled down light gray cobblestone streets as she led the way to her house.

I noticed the buildings were older, Victorian style houses. The neighborhood was surprisingly large-I had expected it to be a smaller group since I had never heard of the Guardians of the mist before-and she explained that this was just one of the many "villages" in their territory. The other strange thing was that the place seemed devoid of life. We were alone as we made our way through the street. Once, I did notice a small girl in a robe much like Mamie's, sucking on her thumb, and watching us from the cover of the shadows.

"Where is everybody?" Mamie turned her head to look back where Martin and I trailed a little behind her.

"They are getting ready for the ceremony. Tonight we honor someone very important. It requires much elaborate preparation." I waited for her to elaborate but she said no more and I didn't press it. Mamie suddenly stopped at a quaint white house with black shutters. She opened the door and waved us inside. A few minutes later we were seated in a parlor with cups of steaming tea. I felt her gaze on me and hastily took a sip. The heady mixture of herbs immediately went to my head and relaxed me, no doubt there was a spell on the blend however I was grateful to be able to unwind, even with the extra help. Mamie sat down and folded her hands over her lap.

"Do you like it?" she inquired.

"It's delicious," I answered honestly and saw Martin nod from the corner of my eye.

"Mamie, I know this is a painful subject for you, but would you mind telling me about my parents? Why did Keira leave?" I asked softly. Her gaze grew distant as her mind traveled back to the past.

"Your mother was conceived on the best night of my life. Your grandfather and I had a connection that ran deeper than most although we only knew each other for a short amount of time. He was simply traveling through and we both knew he couldn't stay longer than a week or so. Our way of life was not for him, that was clear. It seems strange that I loved him in that one week but it was the truth and still is." She smiled fondly at the memory and then continued.

"Of course, I never meant to get pregnant, but even we haven't discovered a contraceptive charm that is completely effective. Now, I believe that it wouldn't have mattered, that it was destined," She sighed. "Keira was always such a headstrong young girl. I remember she was so _difficult_ to control even at the age of two," she laughed. "She never conformed to the strict rules of our society-especially when it came to curfew-and was in some sort of trouble half the time. The more I tried to discipline her, the more she rebelled." Martin gave a small laugh.

"That sounds like your granddaughter," he commented. Mamie's grin widened.

"Is that so?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and I smiled bashfully. "Well anyway when your father was discovered wounded in our forest, lying next to the enormous demon he had been attacked by and killed, and I saw the look in her eyes, I should have known I couldn't stop her. I told her to stay away from him, that he would have to leave eventually, but she spent her spare time caring for him and they grew close. They were in love-you could saw that after a few weeks-and she knew as I had known with her father that Thomas was not made for this life. He was a free spirit that wouldn't have been able to stay in one place for very long. When it was time for him to leave she announced she would go with him." Mamie's voice was cracking as she relived the scene.

"I forbade it. I didn't want to lose my daughter. We both got angry and then she stormed off. That was the last day I saw my Keira, she never once returned," she said brokenly. A tear slid from the corner of her eye and I followed its descent as it fell and sunk into the soft folds of her cloak. She blamed herself for pushing Keira away.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "It wasn't your fault though. She was just as much to blame. Don't you see? Both of you probably wanted to reach out but were too afraid to do it. She could never have hated you," I whispered. Mamie's hand reached up to wipe another tear from her eye.

"Thank you dear. You are too kind. But I would like to move away from this unhappy subject," she sighed. "Now Viktoria, why have you and your friend come here?" Martin leaned forward in his chair. I drained the last droughts of my tea and placed it on the coffee table in front of me.

"You've heard about the recent developments with Alastair correct?" he inquired. To this he received a small nod.

"The Demon King's return has long been foretold by our people. We knew he could not be contained in that prison forever. However, his mind is now so far gone that there is no trace of his old self left. If there is even the slightest bit of him that remains good, it is locked away in one of the dark recesses of his mind. Kindness had been replaced with cruelty and honesty and humility with deceit and corrupted pride. The Demon King's arrogance will be his downfall." All this was said with complete certainty. It was strange how she kept referring to Alastair as The Demon King instead of using his name but perhaps that was what he was known as to the Guardians.

"You say you knew of Alastair's escape? Why didn't you inform the council?" Martin asked with serious expression.

"We did!" she exclaimed. I noticed her accent became more pronounced as she got excited. "But they did not listen!" she insisted. Martin bowed his head to her.

"I meant no disrespect," he apologized. Mamie shook her head as if were of no importance.

"It matters not. What does matter is that they still do not listen and do not hunt for the vessel."

"The vessel?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, yes. The vessel of Maela. The one who is destined to bring about The Demon King's destruction," she explained a little impatiently. Martin and I both froze.

"Madam, when was the last time you had news from the outside world?" he asked slowly. A puzzled expression formed on her face but she answered anyway.

"It was about a month ago," she admitted. A month ago. The attack on the ball had been a little more than a week ago. She would not have heard of Alastair's revelation to me. "Of course, I only know The Demon King is running rampant once again because I felt the shift in power when all of those demons broke through the portal. Is there any news on Maela's reincarnation?" she asked hopefully. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as Martin glanced at me expectantly.

"It's me," I admitted softly. Mamie's hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"You?" she asked quietly, a bit of awe in her voice. "Then there is still hope," she murmured as her clear eyes met mine. "You will be the one to save us and end the tyrant's reign before it begins." The responsibility of all those lives made me nervous and I quickly forged ahead with my line of questioning.

"You called me her vessel...do any records explain what exactly I'm supposed to do?" I asked. Defeat Alastair? I mean, when he had introduced himself his sword had been at my throat. He could have easily killed me. I understood now that I had only gotten lucky because he still wished me to join him. If I refused again I had no doubt he _would_ kill me.

"There is a prophecy. One that speaks of Maela's vessel triumphing over The Demon King in battle. I cannot recite it to you because an ancient spell prevents me from repeating it to anyone who had not seen it. Only the worthy are brave enough to seek it out and read what it has to say," she explained.

"Where can we find the prophecy?" Martin interjected.

"Here. Well, not exactly here. My people are only ever known as the Guardians but do you wish to know exactly what we are guarding?" she asked quietly. After a slight hesitation I nodded. Her eyes glowed with excitement now and her voice dropped to a near whisper so that we had to listen closely to hear what she had to say.

"A library. One with which the worlds have never known. It's hidden deep in the earth and we protect it from anyone who might seek it for less than noble purposes. All of the knowledge in the world is compiled within its walls. Our guardians have searched for millennium for new information, adding to its collection until it could be rivaled by anything else. Only the ones that pass the test may have use of it." She spoke animatedly, with near reverence. It was plain how devoted she was to her cause. From the glint in Martin's eyes I knew he would give anything to lay his eyes on it. It was like his dream come true.

"What is the test?" I asked quietly. Her gaze became solemn.

"We are not the library's only guardian," she admitted. "The first Guardians discovered it already occupied. He would have killed them but a deal was struck where we would be his gatherers, seek out new knowledge and bring him sustenance-any animal would do-once a month. In return he would allow those he deemed worthy to use the library and even teach some of them. Our people are driven by knowledge and despite the danger we will always remain his loyal servants. He is cruel sometimes yes. But not unfair. He is neither good nor evil and will never tip the scale either way. Throughout time he remains the same, never changing, and will never choose one side over the other. This is what makes him dangerous...for you do not know what he will decide," she whispered. An involuntary shiver of fear tiptoed down my spine. Martin seemed affected the same way.

"Who is he?" I asked. She closed her eyes.

"The nameless one. The death-bringer. The knowledge-giver. He is as old as time itself. The first and most powerful of the wraiths," she breathed with a shudder. It scared me to see how much power he had over her. A wraith? They were nearly extinct and yet feared by all. They fed on the life energy of others to keep themselves youthful. Yet, underneath the image of terrible beauty there was a gaunt corpse, they couldn't go any more than three months without feeding-apparently this one took a sacrifice _every_ month-and yet the more life energy they took the more they wanted. They could not be satisfied. Apparently this one made an effort at least.

"Him? The original was thought to be long dead," Martin whispered. Mamie shook her head.

"A myth," she explained. "However, he has not left the library for millennium." She turned to face me. "I have looked upon his face and I survived. It was no easy task for he enjoys to play with words. He will spin tricks around your mind to try and get you to slip up but if you remain resolute he will not harm you. Do not try to lie if he asks you a question, he will know and kill you on the spot. You can tell half-truths but _never_ lie," she insisted with ferocity. I nodded timidly, startled by her intensity. Her gaze softened and she lay her hand over mine.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, my darling. But after losing Keira I will not lose my granddaughter also, not when I have finally met you. Just be very careful. He does not enjoy violence of any kind, despite his nature. He represents balance and will not take kindly if you use his library to learn how to defeat a foe. It will go against his principles to allow you to live if he finds you using the knowledge for harmful purposes, even if it is for the good of all. Our lives pass quickly in his eyes, despite our immortality we will all die eventually while he endures for he is truly immortal ad cannot be killed. He will not care for a war that seems petty in his eyes."

"So its best if we do not inform him of our goal to search for Alastair's weakness along with reading the prophecy. We will not lie, but neither will we directly tell the truth," Martin determined. Mamie nodded approvingly.

"You are lucky. Only once a month may we enter the library. The one that wishes to seek out knowledge brings him his food on the last day of the month," she explained. I quickly tried to figure out today's date.

"So that means we can enter-"

"Tonight," she finished.

* * *

**A/N: Well I managed to get rid of my writer's block! :D**

**Hopefully the long chapter made up for the wait :)  
**


	23. AN 2

**A/N: Ok I am so so so so so so SO sorry about the waiting I'm putting you through but here's the deal. My history teacher is making us do like 30 extra assignments on top of our normal classwork in order to get an A in her class and we only have TILL THE END OF THE MONTH. So I'm freaking out and trying to get everything done and have little time for anything else right now. PLUS my parents have limited me to one hour of computer a day so that's another factor to limit my writing. **

**I'm trying to get this next chapter done but it's slow progress. I'm reeeeeaaaaaallllllyyy sorry but I'm not sure how long the wait will be. Which really sucks because I want to wrap this thing up in another 10 or so chapters and work on Shades of Gray and another story.**

** Demon Days was really just a project to improve my writing and I didn't expect as many reviews as I've gotten. So thank you everyone! :) Shades of Gray is eventually going to be expanded enough to hopefully be published (Its already moving too fast so I'll have to fix that)and the other two vampire story ideas I have in my head will DEFINITELY be good enough to publish(with a lot of hard work). **

**Well now this apology has gotten way off topic and I've got to get back to my homework so just hang in there. I'll try to write a little bit this week and MAYBE I can even get the next chapter up this weekend. Don't get TOO hopeful though because I really don't want anyone to get disappointed...**

**Sorry again...**

**~Megan :)  
**


End file.
